And Baby Makes 7
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: A sequel to Happily Ever After. Castle and Kate have four kids. What's in store for them when they get the shock of their lives. Rated T for safety. *2015 Castle summer Ficathon Entry*
1. Happy Birthday Castle!

It's five years now down the road. The kids are growing like weeds. At least that's what Castle says. Johanna is 12, Nathaniel is 10, Sidney is 8, and Victoria has just turned 5. A lot has happened in these five years, Castle still hasn't gotten his seizures under control. So, as a result, he's been given a seizure detecting dog. The family named him Dax and they couldn't be happier to have the new help around the house. Sadly enough though there can't be just happy moments in this span of five years. During the middle of those five years after one night of not having sex for a good amount of time the couple plans a date night and sends the kids happily, to go stay with Gram and Papa Beckett for the night. Despite their early past, the two had really found a liking for each other and had started dating. Anyway, back to the story. Having a little too much alcohol that night the two forget to use a condom and about two months later Kate finds out she's pregnant. She tells Castle first because she's in shock and this was completely unexpected. She was a little upset at first not because they couldn't afford or care for the child, but because it was so unexpected and unplanned. They would though welcome the child and except the fact that they would be having a fifth child. Just as the couple began to except the child and begin the planning to tell family and friends, Kate is rushed off to the hospital. Their worst fears are playing out before them in slow-motion. Kate has suffered a miscarriage. The loss was devastating for the couple. They had not told anyone so the pain was even worse because they were not sure if they wanted to even tell anyone. The couple agrees that they will never get over the child and keep the baby in their memories. it's now at the five-year mark and Kate and Castle can't disagree that they are trying for another child. Victoria was unplanned and so was this last child, but after losing this last baby they admitted to each other that they had missed having a baby around the house. It did not take the couple long before they decide to start trying again. It was more though of a we 'won't be using a condom so if it happens it happens.' They did not want to be disappointed when they kept getting negative tests.

The miracle of new human life is amazing. Only though if you're not hunched over the toilet puking into it. Kate was exactly 10 weeks pregnant today. It was Castles big 4-0 and they had planned a huge party with all the family and friends from the 12th. Kate had planned this huge present for Castle, that she was going to give to him today, but she changed her mind last minute when she found out she was pregnant. She knew telling him on his birthday he may not believe her, but she was going to make him. She was showing more than she should be but only because this is child number six. Her body has stretched so much it can better fit a baby now.

 _Kate had been with Lanie the other day when the woman convinced Kate to take a test. The two had been in the ladies room of the 12th staring at the test waiting for it to say pregnant. It didn't take long for the test to be done and for it to show the words 'Pregnant' on the digital screen. Kate is shocked to see those words. Not to mention the screams coming from Lanie. Being the brave men, Ryan and Espo claim to be the two come running to find Kate and Lanie in the bathroom both staring and screaming at the test. They hear the feet of the boys and turn, Kate knows they are screwed._

 _"What the_ ** _hell_** _?" Espo interrupted as the ladies looked at him both of them with big eyes._

 _"Shit, Espo, you can't scare us like that!" Kate groans setting the test down on the counter._

 _"You can't tell Castle." She tells him rubbing a hand through her hair._

 _"I have to tell him," Kate explains her eyes on her partner._

 _"Yeah, sure, just don't take ages, I don't like keeping secrets." Ryan chuckles watching from the door._

 _—_

It's the morning of the party, Kate is throwing up hoping Castle does not find her in the bathroom. The kids had been with Martha and Jim for the night so Kate and Castle could have the night off. Well, that's what she told Castle so she could hopefully disguise the party. Got the kids out of the house so they could get dressed without tipping off Castle. Kate is getting dressed so the two can go out for a little one on one time and have some coffee and just be a couple.

—

The two are sitting in a coffee shop when Lanie just so happens to walk in. She smiles walking by and stopping at their table.

"Hey, happy birthday!" She smiles at Castle softly as he looks up.

"Why thanks, Lanie." He grins as Kate is standing up now.

"I forgot, I have to go pick something up." She explains leaning over and kissing Castle. He pouts as Lanie sits down with him.

"Trust me, birthday boy, it will be worth it." She chuckles softly. Kate leaves and quickly makes her way to the precinct. Going into her office she grabs the dress that hung behind the door. It's a blue one shoulder dress. She's glancing over the dress before she puts it on. She's remembering the last time she wore it. In fact, it was almost the dress she went into labor in when she was pregnant with Victoria. Going to the bathroom she puts the dress on and makes sure everything in the bullpen is decorated as it should. The banners and balloons placed perfectly. She's spinning around taking it all in before people start to arrive. Not many people know her secret and she can't wait to get it out in the open.

She's done, it's all just as she wants it and she just has to wait for people to start showing up. Her father, Martha, and the kids show up first. The boys show up next with Jenny, plus little miss Sarah Grace, who was not-so-little anymore. More of the couple's friends start arriving and Kate gets a text from Lanie saying they will be there soon.

—

"Whats going on?" Castle asks watching Lanie as she stands and takes his hand.

"Don't ask." She chuckles and pulls on him as he calls for Dax to follow. The two leave the coffee house and Lanie takes Castle down the street to a tailor and picks up a suit Kate had got specially made for him.

"Here, take this and go get dressed." Lanie smiles watching him leave to get dressed before she goes and changes herself. She comes out 10 minutes later a cute dress. Its nothing fancy but for Castle's party its perfect. Waiting she see's Castle come out in the stunning suit.

"You look so handsome." Lanie smiles at him watching him look her over.

"And you look amazing." He smiles back at her softly.

"Now care to tell me where we are going?" He pleads trying to get something out of Lanie.

"You'll know soon." She chuckles as she takes his hand and leads him and Dax to a waiting limo. The two are on their way Lanie, trying to keep in the secret just 20 minutes longer.

—

Everyone that has RSVP'd to show up has shown up. Kate can't be happier that she's going to surprise her husband. She gets one last text from Lanie which tells her that they have just pulled up. Castle is confused that He is at the precinct on a Saturday but Lanie assures him it will be ok. Just after getting the text Kate turns the lights off and waits for them to arrive. Hearing the elevator ding she knows they are out of the elevator.

"What the hell are we doing Lanie?" Castle groans as the lights flip on and everyone yells 'Surprise!' Castle is taken aback seeing all is friends in front of him.

"Happy birthday love." Kate smiles brightly as she walks over and kisses her husband. She lets go and looks into his eyes.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." She smiles watching Castle and then looking to her friends and family before her.

"I had a huge gift planned but things changed and I had to re-decide my gift for Castle." She smiles.

"This may seem shocking but I'm sure you will all love this gift including Castle." She smiles brightly trying to hold it in just a few more moments.

"Plus, the other gift was kinda cheesy." She chuckles softly.

"Anyways, I'm pregnant!" She beams as Castle looks at her shocked.

"This isn't a joke is it?" His eyes wide as she studies his wife. He clicks in when he notices what dress she is wearing and his hands are gracing over his mouth as he holds in his excitement. He is standing watching his eyes still wide as he remembers the awards night and how beautiful she looked in that dress, Even how beautiful she looks in it now.

"Its no joke Castle." She smiles again and walks over and plants a kiss on his lips. Everyone around them that does not know is cheering and excited for the couple.

"I swear." She chuckles softly her arms still around her excited husband.

"I can't believe it, I just can't." He beams planting another kiss on his wife's lips.

"I get to be a father again!" He's crying now because he knows how much they had wanted this child. All the pain was worth it for this moment. Castle finally lets go as people are coming up and congratulating the couple. Castle is standing next to Kate with an arm around her as they talk to a couple they had met in one of Johanna's classes. The kids had become close friends and so had the parents. They are chatting away when Dax begins to bark. Castle has never been able to feel his seizures coming but barking Dax can only mean one thing. He's also never been able to figure out his triggers but he knows it must be from all the party excitement.

—

The party is done a few hours later and Jim and Martha take the kids again letting Kate and Castle have another night to themselves.

"I can't believe it Kate," Castle smiles softly.

"Me either." She sighs softly and cuddles in bed with her husband. The two are yawning as Kate looks over at Castle.

"We are so boring." Kate chuckles leaning over to kiss Castle.

"Yeah, but we do have four kids." Castle giggles glancing to see Dax at the end of the bed.

"I hate to be a party pooper but I'm exhausted." Kate sighs softly.

"Thats ok, my love, you're carrying a baby, sleep." He smile softly.

"Thanks though for today." He yawns and rolls over to hold his wife.

"you're welcome baby." Kate yawns as she dozes off.

 **A/N: Welcome back! PLOT TWIST! Enjoy!**


	2. Crash!

It's morning. Kate's alarm has just gone off and she rolls on her side to slam the snooze button. She's exhausted, this new baby has taken a huge toll on her. Rolling back over Kate tries to get comfortable on her stomach but as she starts to feel the pain she realizes she can't do that anymore. It's time to get up anyways so she rolls back over and gets out of bed. Walking over to Castle's side of the bed she kisses him softly as his eyes flutter open and he starts to smile.

"Morning." He tells her sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"How's bean?" He asks a hand lifting up and resting on his wife's protruding belly.

"Just fine actually." She smiles at him and puts her hand over his.

"We should get growing, we have a busy day ahead of us." She smiles again taking her hand off and pulling Castle up from the bed. They head for the bathroom and Dax is right behind them. It was hard in the beginning, having a dog follow you around 24/7 but after a few months of having the dog Kate finally gets used to having him just show up and sit wherever.

Kate is standing in front of the mirror having just gotten out of the shower. She's just used a towel to dry it and is now brushing it. Kate used to style her hair before she had kids. She kept it up until Johanna had turned about one when she just did not have the time. Now it's just a ponytail or a bun to keep her long locks out of the way. Kate is almost dressed as a crash is heard downstairs. Kate's eyes go big as she turns her head to look over at Castle.

"Kids are up." Kate chuckles, knowing it's usually never something serious. She finishes and heads down the stairs unlocking the baby gate and stepping through it. They'd wanted to take the gate down, but Castle had secured it so good they couldn't remove it without damaging the stairs so the couple just decided to leave it.

Kate is just through the stairs as Johanna comes running over pulling on her mom. She glances up to see Nate lifting Sidney up onto a barstool and helping him with some ice on his head.

"What happened?" Kate asked running over quickly to Sidney's side.

"Sid thought he could ride his scooter in the house. He ran into the front door." Johanna tells her mom trying not to laugh or she knows she will be in trouble too.

"Sidney, what did I tell you about scooters in the house?" Kate sighs an arm moving to go around her son.

"Its not allowed." He sighs holding the ice.

"Will you do it again?" She asks him taking the ice from him to check under it. He shakes his head.

"It's a bruise for sure." She says softly kissing it and helping him put the ice back.

"You seem ok, but if you don't feel good at school you go to the nurse ok?"

"You could have a concussion and I want you to be aware that its serious, and I want to know if you go to the nurse ok?" She continues. She knows her son is fine, He's the craziest of the four and is always landing them in the ER or Urgent Care. When he was four he stuffed a bean up one nostril and a bead up the other. He thought maybe he could grow a beanstalk out of his nose.

"Let's eat, we have to get to school, and Mommy has a very important appointment she can't miss." Kate smiles reaching into the fridge and pulling out the almost gone gallon of milk. She pours herself a bowl of cereal and leave the milk as Victoria and Nate come over and help each other to some cereal as well. Moments later as Johanna's Pop-Tarts popped out of the toaster Castle is bounding down the stairs with Dax behind him.

"Morning!" He calls opening the gate and letting it slam behind him. Kate smiles up and takes her bowl walking over to give Castle a small kiss. Eww's are heard from the kids as the pair let go and look up over at the kids.

"Yeah, like you haven't seen that before." Castle chuckles going over to the kitchen and making him some Pop-Tarts just like his eldest. The two's love for Pop-Tarts was off the charts. If allowed, I'm sure the two would have them for every meal. No doubt Castle would invent meal Pop-Tarts with flavors like 'orange chicken and rice' and 'baby back ribs and coleslaw.' The thought of those made Kate gag a little before she dumps her cereal out and puts the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Ok, whose turn was it to do the dishes last night?" Kate asks as the four all respond with a 'Not mine!' She sighs and goes to the fridge to put the milk away and checks the chore chart.

"Care to explain Hannie?" Kate asks looking over at her eldest.

"I forgot, sorry momma." She sighs softly.

"But I'll do them tonight I promise." She says pleading with her mom hoping to not get in trouble.

"Alright, first thing after school ok?" She confirmed as her daughter nodded.

"Ok, we should get going!" Castle speaks checking his shoes and grabbing the leash for Dax.

"Hannie's walking group should be here any minute and then the 'Walking school bus' for the rest of you shortly after," Castle says shifting and opening the front door as he ushers his four kids out the door. When Johanna was younger the family had befriended some families in her class and they started a walking group. Each day a different parent or parents would pick up everyone in the group and they would all walk to school. Thankfully today, the busiest day of the week was not Kate and Castle's walking day. Most of the time, Castle would walk with the kids and Kate would drive to work and meet Castle at the precinct on their day. Standing in the lobby the family waited for the group of friends to show up and take Johanna to school. It was a cold April morning which is what kept them in the lobby and not waiting out on the sidewalk. It's moments later when the sign of a bus is coming up on the sidewalk. Having started a few years ago when a family wanted a safe way to get their kids to school was the 'Walking School bus'. Just as it sounds. Two city crossing guards, one at either end and a sign of a bus held by some of the kids. They ranged many ages and a few different schools that just happened to be on the way.

"Bye my loves!" Kate smiles as Nate, Sidney and little Victoria head off to school. Victoria waves smiling back as Nate and Sidney are two embarrassed to be seen with mom.

"Johanna, any word?" Castle asks watching his daughter as she pulls out her phone.

"It's cold dad, I'm sure they are just slow." She chuckles, the group of kids showing up about five minutes later.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Johanna smiles giving her dad a quick kiss before bounding out the door and going to greet her friends.

"Bye Hannie!" Kate smiles leaning on her husband watching their daughter interact with her friends. Taking a few moments the couple just stands at the door watching with Dax at Castle's feet.

"You go get you're things, I'm going to take Dax for a quick pee break and meet you at the car. Sound good?" Castle suggests as Kate nods at him.

"Sounds good to me." She smiles and heads back inside to grab her purse, keys and a bottle of water. Its bee told that a baby is better seen when you have a full bladder. Kate is sipping her water as she finally see's Castle walking up a few minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Kate chuckles capping her water.

"We had to pee on everything." Castle groans softly looking down at Dax.

"He must of held it all night and wanted to draw out our walk." He sighs getting in the C Max letting Dax climb in the back seat.

The couple arrive soon after at the office and Castle gets out and opens the door for Dax and goes around and helps Kate. He takes her hand with his left hand and Dax's leash with his right going up to the front door and opening it for his wife.

"Can you believe it, I'm still in shock." Castle says as he walks into the office looking around. He'd been here multiple times the last one being the saddest but he was going to push that away.

"Me either." Kate says, nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, its going to be ok. I promise you." Castle smiles and kisses his wife as they check in. Kate is called back moments later and she hands Castle her purse and phone as she stands on the scale. She looks at the numbers and notices she's up a few pounds more than before.

"Must be a big baby." She thinks to herself as she gets off and takes her things from Castle as they go into one of the exam rooms.

"Missy will be right with you." The nurse smiles leaving the couple to set up in the room. Nothing new for them. Kate had been in this room so many times she could hardly count. Missy comes in moments later and greets the couple in front of them.

"It's nice to see you back, hopefully longer this time." She smiles softly, pulling out Kate's chart and checking it over. Moments later she puts it down and walks over to the ultrasound machine. Kate is so pro by now her shirt is up and she's tucked her pants down a little.

"Lets see if we can get this little guy on the screen." Missy smiles grabbing the gel and squirting it on Kate's stomach. She takes the probe and is carefully searching for the little baby. She finds the little baby on the screen and it's heartbeat fills the room. Kate is overwhelmed with emotion as she takes in the sound.

"Sounds great, I think we have a fighter." She smiles reaching over to rub Kate's shoulder.

"Don't cry. Its good news Kate." The woman smiles as Castle reaches for his wives hand and leans in to kiss her.

"She's right, Good news babe." Castle smiles and kisses his wife again. Kate is still uneasy. Even though she can hear the heartbeat the thought of another miscarriage is still looming in the back of her head. It will take Kate some time to get over that but she's going to try.

"Well, so far so good, baby looks just as it should, and growing just fine, looks like your around 12 weeks, so just about two more weeks and the rate drops." Missy explains avoiding the word miscarriage in front of Kate. She's trying to keep the woman's hopes up.

"I just need to do a blood draw and then i'll be done for today." She adds shifting and helping Kate clean off. Missy talks to them a little longer giving them a little more information. Kate is prep but Missy is just giving her some information of some of the risks for her age. Missy is done and a nurse comes in moments later to take Kate's blood. Missy thanks the two and leaves as the nurse is taking Kate's blood. Kate's not talking because she's still not ready. She still has fears and Castle is doing everything he can to help calm those fears.

The two are finished a while later and are sitting at a little table in a nearby restaurant having lunch.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Castle asks picking at his salad.

"Well, no but this round I'm open to almost anything." Kate chuckles softly.

"Well, I was doing some writing the other day and I came up with something I wondered if you would like it." Castle smiles taking a drink of his iced tea.

"Tell me, you have me excited." Kate smiles watching her husband.

"Well, Its a boys name and we have no clue on the sex," He says grabbing his napkin glancing down at Dax.

"But, drumroll please." He chuckles tapping the table.

"The name is Arejay." He adds watching for Kate's reaction.

"Oh Castle, its beautiful." Kate beams, reaching for Castle's hand and taking it gently.

"You like it?" Castle asks watching her.

"I love it." Kate smiles pulling up her husbands hand and kissing it.

"I love it so much I don't want to look for anymore boy names." She explains as Castle blushes slightly.

"Really?" Castle asks.

"yes, really." She smiles again reaching for her soda. Looking up she hears Dax bark.

"Castle?" She spoke. He's not listening. That or he's just tuned me out for a second.

"Babe?" She calls again waving her hand in front of him. Castle is still staring off into space as Kate gets up and walks over, taking the silverware from his hands. This was new for him to do this and it scared Kate. Moments later Castle jerks a few times before regaining himself and looking at Kate.

"Seizure?" He asks as Kate nods.

"We need to have them look at your meds again." She sighs softly.

"You almost blacked out there." She tells him as he nods.

"I would have to agree, I don't like blacking out like that." He sighs reaching for his fork to finish the last of his salad.

"We should get going, The kids will be home soon." Castle says as Kate agrees. They pay for lunch and head home. The two are in the living room watching TV when the door opens and the four come running in.

"Hey!" Kate smiles trying to get up from the couch. She gets up and walks carefully over to Sidney as Johanna drops her bag and goes into the kitchen to start the dishes.

"You feeling ok Sidney?" Kate asks checking her son's bruise.

"No, it hurt all day." He sighs as Kate takes him into the kitchen and sits him on a barstool. She grabs out more ice and hands it to him.

"Put this on it, I'm going to get you some aspirin." She says leaning over and kissing her son's head. She lets go and heads to the bathroom. She grabs the bottle and comes out setting the bottle on the counter and goes to get him a glass of water. She puts the glass in front of him and pours out two pills handing them to her son. She watches carefully as he takes the pills.

"That should help, if you don't feel better will you tell me?" Kate asks resting a hand on her stomach. The boy nods and smiles softly. Nate is now at the kitchen island his homework in front of him.

"Hows the baby, momma?" Nate asks as he takes a break from a struggling math problem.

"Baby is just fine." She smiles watching him.

"Need some help?" Kate asks shifting and moving closer to her son so she can see his homework better. He nods and turns his head to see his mom better. She looks over the problem and shows him the best way she knows how to solve it. He tries the way she showed him and he finally gets it.

"Thanks mom!" He smiles brightly excited that he can finish these problems faster.

"You're welcome buddy." She smiles and kisses his head.

"Need more help you just call." Kate says getting up and going to sit on the couch and finish whatever show Castle had been watching. She's so tired from the day she barely makes it ten minutes through the show before she is out.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and all the follows! I can't believe it! It really means a lot to me and makes me want to write more.**


	3. Baby Bean!

**A/N: I am no means a doctor, but I do like to be as accurate as possible so I google what I can and read up. Thanks.**

Kate is sitting at her desk _trying_ to get through the mound of paperwork she had put off. She had not gotten the results back yet from her 12-week appointment and it killed her. She couldn't wait any longer to hear the results. Kate was feeling sick so she stacked up the paperwork and pushed it aside rubbing her temples before she headed to the bathroom. leaning over the toilet, she lets go of whatever she had for lunch right into the bowl.

"God, I hate this stage." She groans, carefully standing and going to the sink to wash off. She's clean now as she tries to head back to her desk. Just as she makes it into her office closing the door her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and its Missy, her OBG/YN. Her nerves are trembling as she watches the name on the screen. She picks up moments later trying to calm herself.

"Kate, it's Missy, is Castle with you?" She asks as Kate can feel something is wrong. She holds one hand to her stomach as she replies back to Missy.

"Uh, no, I'm at work." She sighs softly.

"Well, I got your results back. I would like to see you and Castle as soon as you can come in." Missy says trying not to shock the woman. Kate's heart sunk as she heard what was coming from the woman. She knew it, she knew having another baby was risky.

"Thank you, I'll call you, I have to call my husband first." She sighs hanging up abruptly. Kate was done. She just wanted a happy ending. Just one more of her and Castle's babies. Shifting, Kate gets up and grabs her bag heading for the door. She gets in the elevator and calls Castle. She's almost in tears as Castle picks up.

"Hey babe," He smiles, happy to hear from his wife and hear her voice.

"Hi, bean! Daddy did not forget about you!" He yells, Kate pulling the phone from her ear.

"Would you warn me next time?" Kate groans pulling the phone back.

"Sorry, babe." He says shifting the phone to his other ear.

"We need to talk, I'm coming home." She sighs feeling the worry come from Castle's audible scared noises.

"Ok, uh, well, I'll see you soon." He tells her and hangs up. Kate gets in her car and before she can pull out of her spot her face is in her hands and is resting on the steering wheel. She knows this is the end. She can feel the sting of the words. Her mind had not even gone to the fact that this could be happy news. Since losing her last child, Kate and Castle had named him/her Sterling. It's a middle English name that means little star. She's sobbing now as she clutches her stomach thinking about that day two years ago when she was rushed to the hospital.

"Hey bean, you have to hold on ok?"

"Mommy has a nice home for you and I need you to live in it just a few more months." Kate is still crying as she talks to the little baby that was living inside her.

"I am _not_ letting you go live with Sterling." She cries, trying now to calm herself. She needed to get home and be with Castle. She knew he could and would make it all better. Reaching over, she opens the armrest and pulls out a small box of Kleenex taking one from it and dabbing her eyes. She's calm enough now that she feels ok in driving home. It does not take her long because she takes the short cut route she only uses when she _really_ needs to get home. She pulls into her spot about 10 minutes later and gets out slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading up to the loft. Castle is on the couch as he hears the door open and he jumps up to go rush over and embrace Kate tightly. He picks her up moments later and carefully takes her and sets her on the couch.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asks kissing her softly.

"Missy called, she got the results back," Kate tells her husband trying not to cry again.

"She wants to talk to us… In person." Kate sighs looking up into her husband's eyes.

"I can't let this be another Sterling, I just can't." Kate says, she was trying to hold it in but alas it was not working. The tears came again this time flowing a lot more than before.

"Babe, we won't have another Sterling, we are going to have an Arejay or a Melody or even better, a Cosmo." He smiles giving his wife a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you, I have amazing sperm, this child is, and will be a fighter." He beams pulling his wife in tighter.

"You call her, I want to go see her and get this over with, so what if it's bad news, we will figure it out, just like everything else. I will be there for you, every step of the way." He smiles again letting go of his wife and helping her up. Kate sends a quick text to Missy and tells her the couple will be over soon.

"I am scared Castle," Kate says reaching to hug her husband.

"It's ok, I'm here ok? Always." He perks up just trying to get a smile out of his wife. He takes one hand and places it gently on her stomach.

"Hey there bean, do daddy a favor, ok? Try not to scare mommy too much." He chuckles softly and leans down to leave a kiss on his wife's belly. Kate is smiling now, but only a little as she watches her husband. She knew she married the right man but, what he was doing now was proving her right. He was so perfect.

"I love you." Kate smiles now leaning down to kiss her husband's head as Castle is whispering to the baby.

"Ok, we should go, I don't want bean to be worried for us to long." Kate hiccups taking a finger to her tears and catching some of them as she lets go of Castle. Walking over she grabs her mom purse and gets her keys. Dax is right beside them as Castle takes his wife's hand and leads her out of the door.

"I'll drive." Castle smiles.

"I want you to rest." He adds as they get into Kate's C Max and head to go see Missy. The couple pulls up a while later and gets out going inside and checking in. Kate and Castle are called back, but this is not a normal appointment. Kate and Castle are taken straight to the exam room and Missy is quick to join them. Castle is helping Kate onto the table as Missy walks in.

"Kate, Castle." She smile softly.

"Oh and you too Dax." She giggles softly watching the dog park itself next to Castle.

"What I'm about to tell you may be unsettling, but I promise you, in the end it will all work out. These things can't be changed but I have all the greatest staff to help you through this." Missy tells the couple trying to reassuring to them.

"When I got your blood work back, I noticed a high level of AFP, alpha-fetoprotein, Its a protein thats produced by the baby." She explains as Kate and Castle listen intently to what she has to say.

"When you had your 12 week ultrasound I noticed something but did not want to say anything until I was completely sure." She continues.

"Usually when there are high levels of AFP it can only mean one thing, that there is a neural tube defect, it can be something not even worth worrying about to something a little serious. I will know more when I do a more complete ultrasound and I know what I am looking for." She adds looking up to see Kate's face change from 'I was ok' to 'I'm not ok'.

"It's going to be ok, This baby may not come out healthy but you will be not harmed in any way by the baby and if all goes according to plan, the baby should grow to full term." She smiles softly reaching out to take Kate's hand as Castle takes her other. Castle is shocked to say the least but from what Missy is saying, it sounds like its not life threatening to either party and should turn out to be rather ok. Kate is watching Castle as she tries to hold in tears.

"You will be fine Kate, this baby is a fighter, I already know its going to be the best in a whole world." She smile saga in softly.

"I know, you're not ready for this, and to be honest, these test can sometimes be wrong, but I would like to do that ultrasound, I want to know everything, so I can give you all the information your going to need and any numbers for the best doctors that will keep this baby alive." She tells Kate as kate lifts up her shirt and adjusts her pants.

"I honestly don't know how to feel right now." She says watching Missy set everything up.

"And thats fine, This is hard news to hear, I don't like breaking this news to anyone, wouldn't even wish it on myself." She sighs putting the probe on Kate's belly.

"Will you explain to me?" Kate asks looking up at the screen.

"Yeah, sure." Missy says pointing up at the screen.

"That there is your babies spine. Thats were the spinal cord is as well." She starts off as she moves the probe a bit.

"Down there," She continues.

"You see that?" Missy points out to the parents.

"Thats an opening in the spine, its what we check for when we suspect a fetus has Spina Bifida," She explains to them.

"You can also see a little bit of the sac, It's part of the spinal cord and nerves that did not form properly when the fetus had started growing and got a little out of place." She says as Kate watches. She's not so upset anymore. I mean she is, but, she's glued to the screen watching and listening to Missy.

"I want you to know, It's nothing you did, things like this sometimes just happen. Fetus' all grow differently and this little guy just happened to want to change it up." She continues looking over at Castle and then at Kate. The whole time Castle has had his hand holding onto Kate's. He knows She's scared, but for him, somehow hearing it all made it seem less scary.

"A case like this is called Spina Bifida Cystica, it can be treated actually while the baby is still in the womb with surgery." She explains. Castles eyes go big as he hears what she just said.

"They can do surgery while the baby is still inside? Inside there?" he asks as Missy nods.

"Yes, yes they can." She says looking over to Castle.

"Thats pretty cool!" He smiles brightly kissing Kate's hand hoping to help her feel better.

"Although, we can do surgery while the baby is in utero, It's best sometimes to wait till the baby is born to reduce the risks of preterm labor." She says watching Kate. She moving the probe around and she spots something. She's not sure the couple wants to know the sex yet but its clear as day and she figures it might ease their pain just a little.

"I know all this is a lot to take in and I'll have a packet off information and phone numbers to the best surgeons on the planet to operate when your baby is born." She smiles.

"I also just stumbled upon something."

"I know what the sex is, would you guys like to know?" Missy asks as Kate looks to Castle for his answer.

"Whatever you want babe." Castle says kissing his wife. She sighs and hesitates thinking a moment before she nods.

"I was not ready for all this news, but if I could put a name to the face of our child then I think it will make it easier on me." Kate sighs glancing over at Missy.

"It's quite obvious if you look at the screen." She chuckles softly having not seen something like this for a long while. Kate looks up at the screen and then to Castle as he is studying the screen.

"Looks like we get to have our Arejay." He smiles giving his wife another kiss.

"A boy, another boy. WAY to much testosterone in the house." Kate chuckles finally feeling a little better.

"Between Castle, Nate, Sidney, Arejay and Dax, thats a five to three ratio."

"We may just…" Castle starts as Kate shuts him up.

"No more kids Castle, I am getting too old." Kate chuckles softly as Missy helps her clean off.

"I printed out some pictures, A few clearly showing the babies sex, and a few that show whats going on, I thought you might want them just in case you want to explain to family." Missy says, handing the couple the strip of photos.

"I will see you guys in two weeks at week 18, you should be feeling the baby move anytime soon now, please call me if you don't ok?" Missy explains helping Kate sit up and adjust her shirt.

"Will do." Castle smiles reaching to help his wife off the table.

"Thanks again Missy. I don't think I'd want anyone else helping us through this." Kate says as Missy smiles back.

"you're welcome, I'm glad to have been here through all you're babies." She smiles and hugs Kate.

"Call me. ok? Anything, you need anything I'll be here." She tells the couple as the two share a hug. Kate knows its going to be a long road ahead of them, but its one she knows she has to take and she's now willing to take it. The two head out of the room with their packet of info ration and head up to the front desk to make Kate's 18 week appointment.

The two are in the car now knowing they should get home soon because the kids will be arriving home from school soon.

"I can't believe you're 16 weeks already." Castle sighs happily.

"That means I'm 40 years and six weeks old." Castle chuckles looking over at Kate.

"Because you told me you were 10 weeks on my birthday." He smiles leaning over and kissing his wife.

"I love you, and I'll be here for you, Always." He smiles again softly giving his wife one last kiss.

 **A/N: Two chapters in like one night. You guys are lucky. I finished the other and quickly started on the next one. I had "In my veins" playing in the background the whole time which helped me get through this. Enjoy!**


	4. The New House

**A/N: For those interested and of course StaticStanatic. The name Arejay came about many years ago when I was doing a cheesy CSI role-play. The kids name had started out as Robert James. Then she would call him RJ and then RJ turned into Arejay Jude. Which if you've read Happily Ever After, you know that, thats Sidney's middle name. Sidney Jude Perlmutter Castle. But I do like the Rick Jr Idea. Maybe that's how Castle came up with it. Good idea.**

It was late. Castle had stayed up to read up on anything he could find about Spina Bifida Cystica. The condition he was told his son had. Castle wouldn't admit to being happy about it but for now, he was ok. He had learned that this was something that would not go away no matter what they tried or did. Spina Bifida Cystica was a quite interesting read. Which is one reason why it kept Castle awake for longer than he should of been. His eyes are watery as he stares at the screen in front of him. He's stared at the screen for way to long. He knows he should go great his sleeping wife in bed but he keeps telling himself, 'Just one more page'. The other reason that kept him up so late was looking at houses. with this condition the child could possibly end up with walking aids or worse end up in a wheelchair. While the family had room for the child in the loft they did not have room for all the extra things that may come with this child. Castle had so many memories here both good and bad that it killed him to have to leave the loft. Taking a Kleenex he wipes his eyes and finally shuts his computer. He was happy now because he found the perfect house. He was not sure when he was going to tell Kate about the house but he would find a way to surprise her or something like that. He got the surprise of his life on his birthday, why not give her a surprise on hers. It was a good idea Castle thought, but Kate would be seven months around her birthday and Castle was not sure his wife would be up for packing and moving during that time. He knew also her hormones would be raging and any little thing wrong might cause a huge catastrophe, something Castle did not want to deal with either. So, he decided after the kids had left for school he would tell her about his house searching. Getting up from his desk he turned the light off and stumbled out of his office and into bed with Kate. He pulls the covers up on his side and crawls over to snuggle next to his wife his arms going around her and resting on her stomach. He was not sure but he swore he was feeling the baby move as he tried to sleep. Feeling the hands Kate moans softly shifting slightly in her sleep before falling back to sleep. It took Castle a while but he eventually fell asleep. It wasn't till about four hours later that the alarm went off blaring in the room louder that it had ever been. At least that's how it felt to Castle. Maybe because he was running on fumes. Groaning Castle rolls over and kisses his wife softly on the neck as she rolls over to look at him blinking and smiling softly.

"Morning." Kate smiles softly.

"Morning love, how do you feel?" Castle asks watching carefully.

"I feel pretty good actually." She says sitting up and shifting so she can look at Castle better. She rests a hand on her protruding belly watching as her husband does the same.

"You know, when I came to bed last night, I swear I felt the baby kick." He says, Kate checking the time and then back to her husband.

"Really?" She beams at him.

"Yeah it was pretty cool!" He giggles jumping as he feels it again.

"Like that!" He points out watching as his wife feels the sensation for the first time. It had been almost six years since the couple had felt that before and it was like they were feeling it for the first time.

"Hey, Arejay, it's daddy, you doing ok in there?" Castle asks poking Kate's belly softly.

"Hey, don't anger him!" Kate chuckles as she lets go of her hand and swings her legs off the bed Castle looking at her weird.

"Sorry, just gotta pee!" She says rushing off to the bathroom. Castle gets up a few minutes later and wanders in the bathroom with clothes for the day as he gets dressed and puts a comb through his hair.

"Do you hear that?" He asks knowing the kids should have been up by now.

"No," Kate says looking at him puzzled.

"Wait," It takes her a second before she realizes she should be hearing things.

"Uh oh, this is not good." She turns and heads for the door. She gets to the bedroom and throws on some clothes. It was their morning for the walking group and if the kids did not get out on time they would be late for school. Heading out of the bedroom Kate makers her way carefully up the stairs, out of breath as she reaches the top. She gets to Johanna's room first and she opens the door to see the child sprawled on the bed.

"Hannie, its time for school!" She calls as the girl jolts up and looks at her mom.

"You better hurry if you want the bathroom first." Kate chuckles as thankfully she starts to hear the other kids rustling in their rooms. Johanna gets out of bed grabbing her things knowing her mom was right. She hated being the last one in the bathroom. Kate makes her way down the hall peeking in all of the rooms, both Nate and Sidney were awake and getting dressed. She then walks across the hall from Sidney's room to check on Victoria. She opens the door and slips in the room going to sit on her daughters bed.

"Baby Gates, time to get up." She smiles playing with her daughters hair. When Kate had realized what she had just called her daughter, she had to smile. Her husband had sure played an influence in her. The little girl wakes up moments later and looks up at her mom.

"Baby!" She smiles brightly and goes to kiss her moms stomach.

"Hi baby, big sister here, I loves you." She smiles and kisses again before hopping out of bed.

"What about me?" Kate scoffs softly.

"Don't worry momma, I love you too, I don't need to tell you because you already know that." Victoria explained going to put some clothes on.

"But I like to hear it every so often." She sighs watching her daughter.

"I need to get dressed, can you leave please." Victoria says reaching at her mothers waist and turning her towards the door and pushing her out.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Kate chuckles and walks out of her daughters room and carefully down the stairs to start breakfast with Castle who was in the kitchen ready with a cup of tea in hand for his favorite wife.

"My daughter loves Arejay more than me!" Kate pouts softly taking the tea from Castle and leaning into her husband.

"Hey, it happens." Castle sighs softly trying to sooth his wife.

"Trust me, when that baby comes she will hate us with all her life." Castle chuckles and kisses his wife watching as Johanna comes bounding down the stairs and throwing the baby gate open and bouncing through it.

"Someones happy." Castle perks up as she walks into the kitchen to grab some food.

"Yeah, we get our math test results back today and I'm pretty sure I aced it." She smiles softly grabbing the milk.

"You mean the one I helped you on?" Castle asks watching his daughter as Kate sips her tea.

"Yeah that one!" She smiles pouring her cereal.

"Sweet!" Castle says going to high five his daughter. Nate is coming down as Sidney is pushing him through the gate.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" Sidney cries as Nate is purposefully going slow on the stairs.

"Nathanieeeelllllll!" Sidney continues to cry, pushing his brother harder this time.

"MOMMMYY!" Sidney calls out as Kate walks over to see what's going on.

"Nathaniel, would you stop please?" She sighs watching.

"If you don't I'll have to take that iPod of yours." She scolds as he perks up knowing he did not want to lose his iPod.

"And say sorry too." She tells him.

"Sorry, Sidney," He groans and runs into the kitchen. Kate rolls her eyes and reaches over to hug Sidney.

"Sorry buddy." She says kissing his head. He sighs and reaches up to be held. Kate knows she's not to pick up heavy things but Kate misses her son and she knows he could use a little mom time. Even though Sidney was a reckless kid and was most definitely a boy, he was also a momma's boy. Kate knew that and she welcomed it. Lifting him up carefully, she sets him on her hip and the child's head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby." She sighs and rubs the back of his head going into the kitchen with her son.

"Kate!" Castle pouts running over to his wife to pick up Sidney.

"You cant carry him like that!" He says trying to lift Sidney out of his wife's arms.

"Richard, I'm fine." She sighs softly looking up at Castle.

"I havent seen Victoria though, could you check on her?" Kate asks shifting and setting Sidney on the counter.

"Sure, just be careful." Castle says going towards the stairs and up them to find his daughter.

"I want to stay home with you mommy." The eight year old says as Kate hands him a slice of toast.

"Sorry, buddy, you have to go to school, mommy has a busy day with daddy." She tells the boy kissing him and turning to grab her piece of toast.

"Don't wanna." He pouts finishing his toast.

"Sorry, I can't, if you stay home, the cops will come and take you back to school." She explains watching him.

"But you're the cops, you can stop them." He pouts crossing his arms as Castle and Victoria come down the stairs. Victoria is clad in a bright blue shirt a pair of jeans and a neon pink tutu. A plastic crown adorned her head.

"Victoria, you can't wear that to school." Kate says looking at her daughter. Castle glances at Kate and gives her a 'don't start' look.

"Although I'm sure you're friends will love it." She smiles softly as she starts packing the lunches.

"Ok everyone, we need to get going!" Kate calls shifting and zipping the last lunch box. She sets them on the counter and helps Sidney down onto the floor.

"Shoes please!" She calls again looking at Sidney as he runs off and grabs his shoes slipping them on. He comes back and reaches up to be held again. Kate sighs and lifts up the boy carefully.

"Do you have you're backpack?" Kate asks him.

"In my room." He tells his mom.

"Didn't I tell you we were leaving?" Kate sighs again louder this time as she sets him down.

"Well, go get it mister!" She watches as he pouts running up to his room. Minutes later the family is taking the elevator down to the lobby. Its warming up now so they can stand outside.

"I'll wait here with the three, you can go with Johanna." Kate smiles and kisses her husband.

"I'll meet up with you when you come by." She adds as Castle looks at Johanna and waits for her to follow him.

"I go with daddy?" Victoria asks swirling around to show off her tutu.

"No, you stay with mommy. You will see him after school." She explains as Castle kisses each of his kids.

"Yes, I'll see you later." He smiles softly leaving with Johanna. The 'walking school bus' comes a few minutes later and Kate is having a hard time getting Sidney to go. Finally he lets go an Kate is alone now as She waits for Castle to come by with Johanna and her friends. Its moments later when she spots them about a half a block away. Walking up, the group of friends smile at Kate as Castle takes her hand.

"Morning Mrs. C." The four smile.

"Morning Eddy, Emma, Jane, and Mark." Kate smiles at them as they continue their walk to school. They arrive about 20 minutes later and Castle lets the four go as Kate watches from behind.

"Ready?" Castle asks as the kids disappear into the school.

"Yeah, I have to pee though, so we need to stop in to that Starbucks on the way home." She says shifting and resting a hand on her stomach.

"Soon Arejay soon." Kate sighs as the couple starts their way back home. They get to the Starbucks and Kate heads to the bathroom and has Castle get her a large tea and he gets himself a coffee. They leave moments later and continue on home.

"I did some research last night." Castle says as they walk.

"I learned a lot about Spina Bifida Cystica, and some kids need walkers and stuff and some even need a wheelchair." He explains wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I know we love the loft, and this will be really hard for me and you to move but I think I found us the perfect place." Castle smiles softly checking to make sure Dax is next to him.

"Really?" Kate smiles at her husband.

"its a little out of our reach, but I think its perfect." He smiles softly dreaming of the place he'd seen online.

"Would you be up to going and looking at it?" Castle asks shifting and looking at his wife.

"I would love too." She smiles as they reach the subway. The two ride it a few stops to their stop and get off. They walk a few blocks and end up on Park Place. Castle knows this is not something she would of picked but he knew if he let her pick the couple would be looking for hours and Castle felt like he had to step in. They reach the leasing office and the woman takes them up stairs. It's on the fifth floor so it's not that far of a ride up. Just enough to get in a few kisses before before seeing the kids, or, change clothes to hide something. Really enough time for anything. The elevator stops and the couple gets out following the leasing agent. She opens the door and Kate is thrown back at the amazingness that could become their new home. She shows them around and the two are sitting on the couch talking about which rooms would be perfect for which kids. they also figured they could turn one of the bedrooms upstairs into an office while turning the office into a bedroom for Arejay. The two sat for a little while longer as Kate leaned on Castle.

"So, uh, babe, what do you think?" Castle asks, a hand resting on his wife's stomach.

"It's amazing Castle." She beams putting her hand over his.

"Its perfect." She adds kissing her husband. The two are watching the view almost lost in a dream world.

"So, is this the place?" He asks watching his beautiful wife.

"I think so." She smiles back at him giving him a small kiss.

"Well then, lets go work on some paperwork." He smiles again sifting and helping his wife up. Within the hour the two are standing in their new apartment.

"We did it Castle." kate smiles.

"We just have to move." Castle chuckles falling onto the couch knowing they should get get going soon because the kids will be home soon from school.

"Don't mention it." She groans leaning on him.

"I'm pregnant Castle, I'm not much for helping move boxes." She sighs softly.

"Thats why, you can help pack and we will get a moving crew to help pack the truck." He explains

"Yeah I guess we could do that." She nods.

"We should go." She says watching Castle get up and help her up. The two head home and thankfully make it home before the kids. They want to tell the kids about the house but decide to wait a few days so they can process it themselves. The two are really excited about starting this new venture. A new baby and a new house. what could be better?

 **A/N: So, the babies name as you can tell is Arejay but I'm stuck on middle names. So if you have any ideas please let me know. I have two so far Arejay Samson and Arejay David.**


	5. Sleepless In Seizure Land

It's around five in the evening. Castle is helping with homework as Kate is in the kitchen making dinner. It's Mac and cheese with hot dogs not as Kate is starving and Castle told her to make whatever she wanted. She had made three boxes of mac and cheese. Two for the kids and one for he and Castle because she knew they could eat a whole box. Dinner is served and the couple is string with their four kids munching away on dinner.

"Sidney, use your napkin, please," Kate says watching the boy as he uses the back of his hand. He looks up and searches for his napkin finding it on the floor.

"So, kids, mommy and daddy have talk to you." Castle sighs setting his fork down and looking over at his kids.

"You know how mommy is having a baby?" Castle asks watching and waiting for reactions from his kids. They nod and continue to eat.

"Well, the baby is sick inside mommy, and when the baby comes it will need surgery to make it better." Castle is talking trying to explain this in terms his kids would hopefully understand.

"That baby might need a wheelchair too, when it gets older." He continues sighing softly.

"So the babies going to be ok? It's not going to die?" Sidney asks not really sure what's going on.

"The baby will not die, he just got an owie on his back and they have to fix it," Castle explains trying to move on.

"So, getting to my point, we don't have a lot of room here for the baby." He adds. Waiting to see if any of the kids would ask if they would be moving.

"So, daddy went online and with mommy's agreement we both went and looked at a new house."

"We are moving!" Both Castle and Kate say in unison. The kids look at each other and then at mom and dad shocked.

"What about my friends and my school?" Johanna asks not ready to get rid of her friends.

"It's actually closer to all your schools so we won't lose anything." Castle smiles knowing that will make his family happy.

"Plus, Gram and papa Jim will be moving in here so you can come back and visit anytime." He tells the kids as they are still in shock.

"We move in the new place in about three weeks, so that means we have to get packing." He spoke finishing his dinner and getting up.

"It's bath and shower night, hurry up and finish so we all can get clean and sit for some TV," Kate says as she gets up and takes her bowl to the kitchen.

"I think that went over pretty well." She tells Castle as the two share a moment in the kitchen.

"I think so too." Castle nods.

"I was scared they would be mad, but it's closer to school, so much easier on us, and when Arejay starts school it ill be a godsend." He smiles and leans in to kiss his wife.

"I love you, Kate." He kisses again taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Daddy loves you too." He chuckles softly as Kate cuts him off with another kiss.

"You're the best." Kate sighs and shifts to put her hand on her husbands.

"I think babies in a good mood." Castle chuckles feeling the babies movement.

"I think you're right." Kate laughs feeling the baby move inside her.

"We should go help the kids," Castle says turning and letting go of his wife as they go out into the dining room.

"Come on, the slower you are the less TV you get to watch," Kate explains watching as Nate gets the bowls and takes them to the dishwasher.

"Sidney, you go first, Victoria you can go when he's done." Kate gestures, helping Sidney to the stairs and up and to the bathroom.

"Don't be slow or I'll come up and help you." She explains letting him get ready for bed as she carefully comes back down the stairs. She makes it down and opens the gate stepping through it a Castle comes rushing over and helping his wife.

"Let's go sit, you look exhausted." He says his arm around her waist and the other hand holding hers as he takes her to the living room and sitting in front of the TV. He turns it on and Wheel Of Fortune is on.

"Perfect." Kate smiles softly leaning on her husband. The two are watching TV as the kids start coming down ready for bed. Kate is nodding on and off trying to answer the clues and stay awake, but she just can't seem to do it. Moments later she's out. Victoria is sitting next to her talking to the baby when she looks up and realizes her mom's asleep.

"Momma," She calls.

"Don't fall asleep on meee." She pouts shifting and looking at her mom trying to wake her up.

"Victoria, let mommy sleep, she's had a long day," Castle says quietly trying to get his daughter to stop pestering her mom. The show is over and Jeopardy comes on next. Castle lets the kids finish it before turning off the TV and ushering them up to bed.

"Come on, let's go, it's a school night." Castle yawns getting up from the couch. The kids make noises and protest but end up heading up the stairs anyways. Castle walks into each of their rooms making sure each one is in bed and technology is off and in its place for the night. Giving Victoria a kiss he tucks her in and closes the door behind him on the way out and checks for Dax as the dog follows him downstairs. Closing the baby gate behind him quietly he walks into the living room and leans down to kiss Kate.

"Babe, it's bed time," Castle whispers as he watches Kate's eyes flicker open and she yawns stretching her arms as she reaches her hands out so Castle can help her up. He pulls on her carefully and puts an arm around her as he turns the light off and walks them to the bedroom. He helps her change and has just finished brushing his teeth as he comes out of the bathroom to see Kate standing in front of the mirror checking out her protruding belly.

"Looks like Arejay is getting pretty big." Castle smiles coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

"That's a good sign we have a healthy baby, well, besides the SB." Castle sighs knowing he'd almost opened a can of worms. Kate hated talking about her son's condition. Sometimes she wished it would go away. She knew that would never happen but was still needing some time to adjust.

"I'm sorry, I know you are still taking it all in." He sighs and kisses her shoulder again.

"It's ok Castle, I'm getting there. Slowly but surely." She sighs and turns to kiss her husband.

"Can we go to bed? I'm about to pass out." Kate yawns again loudly this time as she falls into Castles arms.

"Yes, lets," He smiles gingerly helps his wife into bed and climbs in next to her. The couple is out moments later. Kate would of slept all through the night but Dax kept waking them up because Castle was having seizures. The two get up the next morning and send the kids off to school. Kate is sitting in the kitchen her phone in front of her as she looks up the number for Castle's Neurologist.

"Dr. Jeffers, Its Kate, Kate Castle." Kate says into the phone.

"Kate, Hi!" He smiles.

"Is everything alright?" He asks listening for her answer.

"I wish it was." She sighs shifting uncomfortably. Arejay had picked the worst time to do somersaults in her belly. She takes her free hand and tries to sooth the baby by rubbing her stomach.

"Castle had seizures all night." She yawns having gotten no sleep at all last night.

"I tried to log as many as I could but after like the tenth one I was so exhausted I could barely hold my phone up." Kate explains as Dr. Jeffers listens to her.

"I know we've tried a lot of medication already, but I want to send him in for another seizure study, a longer one this time. Three no longer than five days." Dr. Jeffers explains.

"When would we do this?" Kate asks feeling a huge weight on her shoulders now.

"We just bought a new house and will be moving soon, plus I'm due in december so by October I wont be good for much." She tells him as she hears him rustle through some paperwork.

"Well, the sooner the better, that way we can hopefully figure something out before the baby comes." He tells Kate. She's straining to stay awake, thinking about Castle sleeping in the other room.

"Well," He starts, looking at his calendar.

"It looks like there's no real good time in the next month for you, unless we start in the next few days. Which we can do, get it done before you move so you don't have to worry about it as you move." He says hearing Kate yawn again.

"Hows friday sound? That gives you two days, I know you need to talk to Castle, and get childcare for the kids, plus I'm sure you don't really work on the weekends so it would be easier on you." He continues as Kate sighs straining with every ounce to keep awake.

"Yeah sure, works for me." She tells him.

"Well then, I'll schedule it and email you the details." He smiles softly hearing Kate yawn again.

"Thanks." Kate says hanging up and sleepily calls Martha and Jim. Martha picks up and puts it on speaker as she sits next to Jim.

"Katie? You alright?" Jim asks worried as he can hear Kate's sleepy noises.

"Hi dad, Castle had seizures all night, I'm going to need you and Martha to be here for the next few days, one so we can sleep, and two, start another seizure study." She explains nodding off.

"Oh honey, Jim and I will be right over. Don't worry about a thing." Martha says hearing Kate nod off. She hangs up and the couple is over right away. Martha uses her key and unlocks the door helping the two in. She finds Kate face down on the counter snoring loudly drool dripping from her mouth. Jim rushes over and carefully tries to wake his daughter so he can help her to bed. He gets a glance of her phone and checks it to make sure she's been hung up from their call.

"Katie…" He calls softly as she flicks her eyes open and groans at her father.

"Daddy?" She asks as he reaches an arm around her.

"Yes, Katie, lets get you to bed." Jim says easing Kate off the stool and into the couples bedroom where Castle had been sleeping. He gets her into the bed and puts the covers over her and gives her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep Katie sleep." He smiles as Kate mouths a 'thank you daddy' to him before nodding off. Jim leaves the two to sleep as he closes the door and heads out into the living room finding a seat next to Martha. He kisses her softly and sighs.

"Must of been pretty tired." Martha says looking over at her partner Jim.

"I can only imagine, trying to sleep, while getting woken up every hour, not to mention the baby." Jim says looking up at the clock knowing the kids should be home soon.

"Do we take the kids to our place? Or should we just stay here?" Jim asks looking over at Martha.

"I say we stay here, that way the kids don't have to pack and we can be here for Kate and Rick if needed." Jim says hearing the front door unlock. Victoria is in first bouncing through the door with her three siblings behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Baby!" The five year old calls as Martha is up quickly to catch the girl before she gets to loud.

"Victoria baby, mommy and daddy are sleeping." Martha tells her motioning the kids to the living room.

"Whats going on Gram?" Johanna asks walking into the living room to sit with her siblings.

"Your mom and dad did not get much sleep last night because your dad was having seizures, they are sleeping now, so we have to be quiet." She tells them.

"Then on friday your father is going into the hospital so they can study is seizures again, Papa and I will be here while they are gone for the weekend." Martha explains watching the kids.

"Why don't you guys go start your homework, Gram will make a snack and I'll be in soon to help you." Jim says watching the kids get up as Martha gets up next and he goes to check on Kate and Rick. He opens the door quietly and the two are snuggled on the bed sleeping soundly. He's happy, because the two are finally getting sleep. He leaves moments later and goes to help the kids with their homework. The kids are done about an hour later and Martha and Jim decide on just ordering some pizza. The pizza shows up and the kids are eating and watching a movie. Both Kate and Rick had been asleep for about four hours when Castle smells the pizza. He wants to get up and get some but he also wants to keep sleeping. He knows if he goes out there his kids will want him to stay and do something with him, and frankly Castle is exhausted. Rolling over Castle picks up his phone and text's his mother.

Rick Castle: Can you bring us some pizza? Alone.

Mother: Sure, be right in.

Rick Castle: TY.

Martha comes moments later with a few slices of pizza and Castle takes them happily.

"I'll get her up soon, She has to eat." Castle says as his mother comes over and gives her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks mother." He smiles watching her leave. He sets the pizza down and rolls over to wake Kate.

"Babe, wake up, you need to eat, we can go back to sleep after." He says to his wife as she slowly wakes up groaning and sitting up. She takes a piece of the pizza and gobbles it before jumping up and going to the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later and crawls back in bed snuggling next to Castle.

"Thanks babe." Kate smiles yawning again.

"You are very welcome." Castle smiles kissing his wife.

"How's Arejay?" He asks shifting so he can see her better and finish his last piece.

"He's pretty active." Kate chuckles softly snuggling more into Castle.

"I just wish I wasn't so tired." She sighs softly.

"Me too." Castle agrees wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know you're going to kill me, because this is last minute but, I called Dr. Jeffers your neurologist and got you in on friday for another seizure study." Kate tells her husband waiting for him to show signs of being mad at her.

"Well, thank you." Castle smiles softly watching his wife.

"I wanted to do it before the move." She says.

"Plus, Dr. Jeffers wanted to do it as soon as possible and that time frame seemed to be the most logical, before the move, not during the move, and before the baby." Kate explains rubbing her husbands shoulder.

"I really thank you for that." He tells her a smile appearing on his face.

"You look out for me, and I really appreciate it." He yawns closing his eyes. Because he yawned Kate yawns and snuggles closer. She got some sleep in that four hours but it was not enough. Kate felt like she needed at least 20 more.

"We should sleep, you and Arejay need the sleep." Castle says helping Kate lay down and he holds her so they can sleep. The two fall back asleep a few minutes later and sleep till about five the next morning when the two feel pretty rested. Kate gets up pretty quickly as she rushes off to the bathroom.

"Why do you have to make me pee, all-the-time!" She groans finishing and washing her hands before going to get dressed so she can help the kids get ready for school. She wakes Castle up and the two are down stairs sipping on tea sitting with Martha and Jim in the kitchen as they wait for the kids. All four of them are down within 20 minutes dressed and ready for school. Jim and Martha help them with breakfast so they can get out of the door on time.

"Momma?" Sidney sighs.

"What baby?" Kate asks as the boy comes over to hug his mom.

"Are you and daddy ok?" The little boy asks, scared as he reaches to be held. She reaches carefully and lifts the boy in her lap.

"Mommy and daddy are fine." She tells him kissing his head, giving him a small squeeze.

"Daddy just has to go get his head looked at. But this is going to make him better. Don't worry ok?" She tells him rubbing her hand through his hair.

"Why don't you go get your shoes on and grab your bag, Gram will take you kids to the bus." She smiles kissing him again as she sets him down watching him run off.

The kids are ready for school and Kate gives each one of them a kiss before they leave with Martha and Jim to head to school.

"Bye my loves!" Kate grins waving as the six of them head out of the door. Castle is standing next to Kate as he sips his coffee.

"Should we get to packing?" He asks as he door closes in front of them.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Kate agrees knowing they have to check in tonight for the study tomorrow. Kate takes Castle's hand and they head to their bedroom. She grabs a suitcase and the two start grabbing clothes and put them into the suitcase.

"So, we need a few days worth of clothes, plus your toiletries and any electronics or games you want to keep you awake, maybe some books." Kate mentions grabbing some of her maternity underwear and throwing it into the suitcase.

"I charged up the iPad last night should I pack that?" Kate asks grabbing a few more things and throwing them in the bag.

"Yes please, and lets not forget the charger this time." Castle chuckles glaring at his wife.

"That was not my fault!" Kate pouts crossing her arms.

The two finish packing a while later and decide on a quick bite to eat before they have to head out. Castle is worried but he knows this seizure study will help a lot. He's been so ready to find answers for a few years now. He knows the seizures will never go away but to have at least some kind of medication to help lesson them would be great.

 **A/N: the ending did not come out as I had planned and I kinda did not want to beat a dead horse. So I hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. The Seizure Study

**A/N: Like I've said before, I'm not a doctor but I've seen my mom go through seizure studies so I kinda know how they work. I apologize for any inaccuracy. Also, I keep meaning to mention that I've noticed a lack of Dax. I have ADD so I'm forgetful sometimes and it's hard to write him in at every turn. He's still around just on the side.**

Kate was up early the next morning. She almost felt like she was more worried for Castle than he was himself. She knew this was all good stuff but maybe it was the fact she was pregnant that her hormones played with her. Castle was still asleep as she watched him in the bed. She tried not to wake him because she knew he needed all the sleep he could get before this study. The rules were, Castle got four hours of sleep a night while having to stay awake the other 20. This would be hard for Kate to stay up that whole time so she got Javie and Ryan to come two of the four nights, with Alexis and Pi coming one night and the poker group the other night. Kate had made an agreement that they would just be playing for bragging rights and not money because Kate knew he would get too riled up and she was not wanting that to happen. Ordering breakfast for the two Kate wakes Castle up because she knows the nurse will be in soon to put the electrodes on.

"Castle, babe, it's time to get up," Kate speaks softly at Castle trying not to scare him awake.

"Oh, Hi, morning." Castle groans softly sitting up and smiling at his wife.

"I got us breakfast, you should shower before the nurse gets here, you know, so you're all nice and clean," Kate explains.

"That sounds like a good idea, will you also take Dax out to pee some point today too?" Castle asks swinging his legs over the hospital bed and carefully standing so he can go shower.

"Be glad too." Kate smiles softly.

"Although I can get Javie to pick up some puppy pads, just in case." Kate mentions as she takes Castles hand and helps him to the bathroom.

"I'll be outside, please holler if you need me." She pleads with him making sure he got in the shower safely and making sure Dax was in the bathroom as extra security.

Kate is sitting on the bed checking her twitter and sending out a few tweets to let everyone know what's going on. She also sent her father a text to check on the kids.

"Good morning to you too Arejay." Kate chuckles rubbing a hand on her stomach as she feels her son start kicking and moving.

Daddy B: Morning Katie kids still asleep

Kate: Thanks daddy means a lot for you to do this with Martha.

Daddy B: No worries Katie.

Kate: Call later to talk to the kids?

Daddy B: Sure text me first.

Kate: will do. gotta go!

Kate hit send as she hears screams coming from the bathroom as Dax is barking. She gets up quickly and runs into the bathroom seeing Castle with his eyes frozen shut.

"Seizure-soap-eyes." Castle trembles as he searches for the washcloth. He's trying to get the soap out of his eyes. Kate quickly strips so she can get in the shower and help him. She steps in and helps his face near the water.

"Ok, babe, carefully open your eyes and let the water wash them." She says holding him securely as the water starts to hit her. She's getting wet but, when they got married the two vowed 'for better or for worse'. This would have to be one of the worse's in life, but this was her husband. She'd do anything for him.

"It hurts." He cries trying to open his eyes.

"I know, babe I know, but you have to let the water get inside to wash them out, it will be over soon I promise." She smiles reassuring him. Castle peeps his eyes open with the help of his wife. As the two are still in the shower Kate hears a knock on the door. She knows its breakfast.

"Be out soon! you can set it on the bed!" Kate yells hoping the man delivering the food heard him. He did and carefully sets the food on the little table that was by the bed. Kate and Castle finish a little while later and they both get dry and dressed. Coming out of the bathroom Kate is happy to see the food sitting on the table. She was starving and after Castle's shower fiasco Kate was sure he was too.

"Thank you." Castle sighs as he eats his eggs watching his wife as she sits on the bed eating with him. He felt helpless in there and he hated feeling that way.

"Always." Kate smiles leaning over to kiss her husband.

"Nurse should be in soon, I know you hate this part." She sighs finishing her food.

"It's ok, I've done this before, I'm used to it now." Castle chuckles softly.

"Enough about me, what about Arejay?" Castle asks smiling softly at his wife.

"He's been moving all morning. he kept kicking me when I was in the shower helping you." Kate laughed softly.

"He must have liked it." Castle chuckled as the nurse came in.

"Morning, Richard." She smiles at him trying to make things go as smooth as possible.

"And you too Kate." She adds grabbing her bucket of tools and helping the other more quiet nurse push Castle's bed out so she can get to his head.

"I'm sure you know the drill." She smiles and starts gluing on the electrodes as Castle nods.

"So, I set up a few play dates for you, I hope you don't mind," Kate informed shifting as she sat to give Castles legs more room so he could be comfortable.

"Play dates huh? That's what you're calling them?" Castle chuckles softly.

"Yeah, you know, to help keep you awake." She points out reaching for his hand.

"If I was not pregnant, I would totally stay up with you." She clarifies moving some hair out of her face.

"No, I understand, I would never keep you up babe. Arejay needs his rest too." He answers. Even if Kate was not pregnant, Castle would never make her stay up the required 20 hours. It would drive them both bonkers and Castle knew they needed at least one sane person. The nurse finishes about 20 minutes later and wraps his head with gauze to hold it all in before she leaves to give the couple some time.

"You do realize, all Javie and Ryan are going to do all night is make jokes about me." He pouts sipping from the water he had in his hand.

"What? You saying you can't handle a few jokes from the boys?" Kate chuckles turning to see Castles Neurologist knock on the door and walk in.

"Morning you two." He smiles and stands at the foot of Castles bed.

"Dr. Jeffers, Hi." Castle greets him smiling softly.

"I wanted to brief you on whats going on these next few days, I'm sure you know most of the things I'm going to tell you. I just wanted to go over it again, incase you forgot anything." He starts, as Castle and Kate both nod.

"20 hours awake and a four hour sleep break, A nurse and or I will come in every four hours to give you a small test, check to make sure everything is going smoothly and check for any changes. I've already turned on the camera and the computer to track the seizures. Make sure someone pushes that red button if you feel a seizure coming on as well." He continues checking Castles chart one last time before picking up the test paper for the hour and glances it over.

"I'm going to start, no need to answer them fast, I just need an answer." He tells Castle as Kate gets of the bed to sit in the chair next to him so she does not skew any of his results.

"Two plus two."

"Four." Castle answers.

"The President of the United States."

"Barack Obama."

"Now I need you to remember three words for me, dog, water, and baby. Can you do that?" Dr Jeffers asks checking off his list that he answered the first two questions correctly.

"Dog, water, baby, I can do that." Castle nods.

"No help from Kate either." Dr. Jeffers chuckles softly setting the chart back down.

"Promise." Castle vowed watching his doctor in front of him.

"You did great, I'll see you in about four hours, you be good," Dr. Jeffers tells the two as he turns to leave.

"You did great babe." Kate smiles getting up carefully and going to give her husband a kiss.

"Thats easy stuff Kate, were are the harder questions!" Castle quips reaching for his water.

"This isn't Jeopardy Castle, this is about making sure you're still awake in that brain of yours." She chuckles getting up to get the iPad.

"Should we play a game? Or you wanna watch a movie?" Kate asks setting the iPad on the table.

"We could play a game of Scrabble, you can play on your phone and I'll play on the iPad." Castle suggests as he turns the iPad on and opens up Scrabble. Kate reaches for her phone and pulls up the app as she watches Castle and waits for him to start a game. He starts and Kate joins his game waiting for him to make is first move. The two are in the middle of their second game Castle having won the first game when a nurse comes in to test Castle again. She asks all the same question, this time though in reverse order and Castle gets an A+ for answering them all correctly. While Castle is being tested Kate sends a quick text to her dad giving him updates, and asking if the kids are available yet to talk. They are and moments later a FaceTime call is coming in from her father and she answers it.

"Dad!" Kate smiles sitting next to Castle as she holds her phone up so the two are in the frame of the camera.

"Katie! Rick!" Jim smiles as little Victoria pokes her head up from the bottom of the camera.

"Mommy, daddy!" She smiles brightly at her parents.

"Hi princess." Castle smiles softly at his daughter.

"Whats that on you're head?" She asks puzzled and a little weirded out as she studies her father.

"Those are wires that are listening to daddy's brain and tracking it. You know like Gram has that bracelet that tracks how far she walks, the one she gives you to cheat with." Kate chuckles as Martha gives a 'I do not' look.

"Oh," Victoria sighs.

"Are they hurting you daddy?" She asks as Sidney pokes his head into the view of the camera next to Victoria.

"No, I barely even know they are there." He smiles softly at his daughter.

"Hey, its Sid the squid!" Castle beams watching as Sidney jumps up and down at the sight of his dad.

"I miss you momma…" He sighs as Kate watches him.

"Me too buddy, me too." Kate sighs sadly glancing to see Nate and Johanna sitting on the couch behind the two.

"Maybe tomorrow Gram and Papa Jim can bring you to see us. That is if you are good." She smiles looking over to see Castle jerk slightly. She grabs the button and presses it to alert the nurses.

"Sidney, mommy and daddy have to go." She sighs

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye loves!" She smiles softly and hangs up. Shifting she puts the pone down and looks up to see a nurse coming in.

"Richard, I need to ask you those questions again." She says talking to him as he has another seizure. He nods trying to keep himself talking.

"two plus two."

"Uh, um, f-four?" Castle stutters. He answers the other two questions with trouble, as he has another seizure. Dax had been on the floor but by now he's on the bed trying to get close to Castle.

"Little struggle there Castle." The nurse says as Castle finish's his bout of seizures.

"But it's good. you talked and that's what we wanted." She smiles softly watching Kate rush off to the bathroom. She pees and comes back out moments later a hand resting on her stomach as she goes to sit next to Castle on the bed.

"Sorry, Arejay was making sure I was awake." She chuckles softly reaching to tai Castles hand and put it on her stomach.

"He's been kicking all morning." She smiles as The two feel him do it again.

"Hi they buddy, daddy here, you doing alright in there? I bet its nice and warm." He smiles and leans down to kiss Kate's belly.

"Mommy and daddy want you to stay in there as long as possible. I hope you can do that." He sighs softly as Kate is smiling watching her husband talk to their unborn son.

"Daddy's right, I want you to be nice big and healthy for us." Kate adds yawning softly.

"Nap my love, I'll watch a movie and when the boys arrive you can go get any work or paperwork you need from the precinct and bring it back, I don't want you to get behind." Castle smiles softly and lets Kate snuggle into him. Turning on a movie he holds Kate as she naps and he watches the movie. She's snoring as Castle watches 'Back to the future'. He's trying so hard to stay awake. He slept pretty good last night but the need for sleep is creeping up on him.

"Richard, don't you _dare_ fall asleep." A nurse says through a speaker in his room as Castle jerks at the noise. Kate jumps up at his jerk and sighs whens he see's he's ok.

"Guess I wont take another nap." She sighs as her phone pings with a text. It was from Javie.

Javie: Hey be there soon.

Kate: Do me a favor? pick me up some puppy pads for Dax?

Javie: Sure see you both soon.

About an hour later both Javie and Ryan are at Castle's hospital door. Javie has the puppy pads and Ryan has a stack of books to help keep Castle awake.

"Hey man!" Javie smiles brightly as the two stroll into his room and stand at the edge of his bed.

"Hey!" He smiles back taking a sip of his water.

"Jenny wanted you to have these, she said they will help keep you awake." Ryan smiled handing Castle a stack of books. Random ones but he accepted them anyways.

"Thanks Kev." Castle smiles as Kate gets up kissing Castle.

"I'll be back in a few hours, you three stay awake till I come back." She smiles grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. Turning off the movie the boys chatted for about an hour before pulling out a deck of cards and playing a few rounds. All Kate had to do was get a few files of paperwork to fill out and check her work messages. It was around dinner time when she pulled up to the precinct in her street clothes. She had no clue half of the detectives would be there as she walked in.

"Captain." One of the men smiles as Kate gets off the elevator.

"Hello Parks." She smiles back as he follows her to her office his desk on the way.

"I thought you had the week off?" He asks watching Kate.

"Well, I had some paperwork I had to finish and I figured it would keep me busy at the hospital." She smiles softly.

"I have to keep Castle awake so this is perfect." She chuckles resting a hand in her stomach as she pulls her keys out and unlocks her office. She grabs what she needs and thanks the detective before walking out. She stops by the Meat Shack and gets her and the boys dinner before heading back to the hospital. Getting to Castles room She knocks and walks in smiling.

"Hey you three!" She says handing out the food.

"Grabbed some dinner, I hope my men are hungry!" She chuckles softly handing a burger patty to Dax.

"Thanks love." Castle smiles leaning over to kiss his wife.

"So, Did you win?" Kate asks digging into her burger.

"Actually, we all won a round." Castle smiles unwrapping his burger.

"Really? what are the odds?" She chuckles taking a drink of her soda. The four are done eating soon after and play a few more rounds of poker before Castle's next test. He's got about an hour before bed time and Javie and Ryan say their goodbye's and give the couple some time alone. Its 4am and a nurse has come in for one last test before letting Castle have his four hours of sleep.

"I'll be back in four hours to wake you have a good sleep." She explains and leaves the room closing the door. Kate is sitting in the chair reading as she looks up.

"Wan't me to sleep with you?" Kate asks setting her book down.

"Please?" Castle sighs softly. Kate gets up slowly and climbs into bed setting an alarm before snuggling next to her husband. Castle smiles and puts his arms around his wife a hand resting on her belly.

"I love you…" He smiles again kissing Kate softly.

"Love you too." Kate responds watching Castle yawn.

"Sleep babe, you need it." She adds holding Castle carefully watching him as he falls asleep. The two are exhausted and it's going to kill her when he has to get up in four hours.

 **A/N: FINALLY! This was taking forever. I dont know why. But Ive planned out like five more chapters yay! Enjoy!**


	7. Packing, Packing, And More Packing

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, good and bad. I may not be the best, but I'm trying to be the best I can. If you saw some of my early stuff you'd cringe. Actually, you can. Just go to my account. That cheaper by the dozen fic was one of my really early works. Anyways I also wanted to say yes I've been around a while but I've never had a fic get this popular before. It's exciting but also nerve wrecking at the same time. I am continually trying to make myself a better writer and this is definitely helping. My mistakes are my mistakes and I take complete responsibility for them. Honestly, yes I should get a beta it would make things ten times better, but if we are being honest here I have no patience what so ever. I do not do the waiting game. I'm just so excited to get the content out to you I don't think I could wait for a beta to read over it. Please, if you don't like my writing or me, there's the door you can see yourself out and don't let the door hit you.**

"How'd we get so much stuff?" Kate groans wrapping another plate and putting it in the box labeled kitchen plates.

"Well, let's see, you moved in with me, my mother used to live here, along with my daughter, we have four almost five kids, oh and a dog." Castle chuckles watching Kate and smiling softly off in dream land.

"That's a lot of people in and out of our lives. I guess you are right." She sighs softly. Putting the last plate in the box she tapes it shut and slides it over for Castle to put on the stack of boxes ready for the truck. She then Carefully makes her way up the stairs to check on her kids. They had not far to go and to make this process faster Kate had enlisted the help of her kids to pack their toys. Kate had come along first last night and boxed or moved the fragile stuff out of their rooms so they could hopefully be uninterrupted. Huffing as she reached the top of the stairs, she goes past Johanna's room to check on Sidney. She finds him on the floor having just rolled a car across it.

"How's it going, Sid?" Kate asks stepping in his room and walking over towards her son. He's not gotten very far, but she knew that was most likely because he'd been playing.

"I don't wanna move momma."

"I know kiddo, neither does mommy." Kate sighs softly and goes to sit on the boys bed patting it to call Sidney over to sit next to her. He does and sighs as he leans on his mother.

"Then why do we?" He asks his head tilting to look up at Kate.

"Because, baby Arejay needs room we don't have here." She tells the little boy wrapping an arm around him holding him carefully.

"Don't worry though, ok?"

"Gram will be living here with Papa Jim and you can come over whenever you want," Kate adds kissing the top of her son's head.

"Why don't you finish that box and I'll make sure you get to help the guys put it on the truck. How does that sound?" Kate asks watching the boy smile and shake his head.

"They let you do that?" He asks excitedly.

"They sure do!" She beams watching her son excited. Even at an early age her son loved trucks. I mean what boy doesn't. So she knew he'd have fun with this.

"I'm going to go make lunch, will you get your siblings and tell them it's lunch time?" Kate asks the boy getting up resting a hand on her stomach.

"Ok, momma!" He nods and leaves going to get his siblings to tell them about lunch.

The family is done eating soon after and Castle helps the kids back to their rooms to help them continue to pack. Kate is downstairs working on Castles bookshelf in his office. She knew he'd want to take these books and put them in his new office. Since the decision to move, Castle had pretty much put Kate on light packing duty. Kate had really wanted to help, but she knew this was for the best. She was helping in a way she could that would get things done. They had really no time restraint for all of this moving but Kate had wanted to get it all done sooner rather than later. Taking another book off the shelf she goes to put it in the box when a letter falls out. Carefully bending down she picks it up and glances it over. First she thought it was one of the many letters Kate wrote to Rick throughout the years but it's not. Opening it she notices it's in Castles handwriting. Reading it she smiles at the words he had wrote. It was a pretty old letter, but it was written to him from him. He was writing about being a dad for the second time and how he'd hoped he'd do good and how he mustn't mess up. Kate could tell that at the time of the letter he was scared, but now? Yes, I could see how he could be scared because of the news of the baby, but Castle was an amazing father. He need not be scared, need no notes, or help because he has this job in the bag. Castle was the best father on the planet. Grabbing the last book she puts it in the box and tapes it shut and she leaves it on his desk to be moved later. She's coming out of the office as she looks up to see Johanna carrying a box down the stairs.

"All done mom!" She smiles as Kate walks over and opens the gate for her daughter.

"Great, thanks!" Kate smiles at her and directs her to the pile of boxes in the entryway.

"Put it there so it can be loaded into the truck," Kate tells her daughter as she walks over and puts an arm around her oldest.

"I know your siblings can be annoying at times, but I wanted to ask you, are you doing ok with the news of the new baby?" She asks watching her daughter. The two hadn't talked much about the new baby. Kate was worried her daughter was mad at them.

"I was upset at first, but when you said the baby was sick I got scared."

"Will the baby be ok?" Johanna asks reaching out to grab her mom's hand.

"Do you want the honest answer?" She replies softly as Johanna nods.

"Well," Kate starts.

"Your brother has what's called Spina Bifida. It's where a small part of the babies spine and spinal cord don't grow right and they stick out of the babies back in a little sac." She continues.

"Its kinda gross looking to be honest." Kate chuckles softly.

"Anyways, when Arejay is born they will cover it up and within two days he will go into surgery to get it repaired and put back inside."

"Then, when he gets older he might need a walker or even a wheelchair." Kate explains to her daughter in the best way she can that she will understand.

"So, he's not going to die?" She worries feeling scared for her mom. She has no idea how hard this must be.

"No, Arejay will be fine." Kate smiles softly giving her daughter a quick kiss before getting up.

"I have to go check on your father, will you be ok?" She turns to stand in the doorway.

"You go, I'll check on the babies." Johanna chuckles softly. She'd called her siblings babies since Sidney had been born and it was almost natural.

"Thank you." Kate sighs and walks out of the room and carefully down the stairs to find Rick.

"Just finished the kitchen, I hope you're ok with take out for the next few days." Castle chuckles taping the last box.

"Oh of course, less work for me." She adds laughing slightly walking over to put her arms around her husband in a hug.

"Oh by the way, I finished the books in your office." Kate smiles kissing her husband softly before letting go.

"Thanks, now we just have to start with the family pictures." Castle sighs as Kate groans.

"This moving is to much work, I just want to be done already!" She rolls her eyes and leans on the counter with one arm, the other resting on her stomach.

"I love you little guy but that hurts." She sighs as Castle comes over wrapping his arms around his wife resting his hands on her stomach.

"Arejay, I thought I told you to not hurt mommy." Castle chuckles jumping when he feels the baby kick.

"Woah, Hi buddy, you must be having a good time in there."

"You keep that up you might just kick your way out." Castle chuckles kissing his wife's belly.

"But don't though, mommy is not ready." She sighs softly thinking about this babies future and how much it scared her.

"Don't be scared ok? I'm here, always." Castle sighs as Kate tries to hold back tears. Castle lets go and shifts them so she is in front of him.

"I promise you, Arejay is going to be perfect, it will be a long road but I will be here Kate, every step of the way." He tells her bringing his wife's head to his shoulder and rubbing her back carefully.

"Now I remember why I married you." Kate hiccups as Castle takes a finger to her tears.

"And why did you?" He asks softly waiting for an answer.

"Because you're just amazing. you always have the right words." She smiles softly leaning in for a kiss. He kisses back lingering a moment before pulling away and staring into his wife's eyes.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"Me? rea-" Kate is cut off by three of her four kids bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. The three of them complaining all at the same time about being hungry.

"Hey, were's Victoria?" She asks watching the three standing in front of her.

"She fell asleep." Nate says rolling his eyes.

"I tried to keep her awake, but I think she played to hard instead of packed." He added, Castle moving to see his kids better.

"Well, since daddy packed the kitchen, how about we go to that pizza and games place for dinner you all love so much? Mommy could use a break." Kate suggests. She knew Castle would be up for it, just needed to get the kids excited.

"YEAH!" Sidney smiles jumping up and down.

"50 tokens each too, I think we all deserve it!" Kate is smiling now watching her excited kids.

"Go get ready, so we can head out." Kate explains as Castle watches his wife.

"I'll go get Victoria, I know how much the stairs kill you." He smiles softly and heads toward the door.

"Thanks!" She smiles and goes to the couples bedroom and freshens up a big grabbing her mom purse slinging it over her shoulder. Walking out she finds Sidney in the living room struggling to tie his shoes.

"Here, let mommy show you." She smiles and walks over showing him the correct loops and how to loop them.

"Good job!" She cheers as the you boy ties it correctly.

"You are so smart!" Kate tells him kissing his head softly. She pulls away and ruffles his hair as she hears more footsteps coming. Castle has Victoria in his arms. She has her famous tutu on and is talking to him a mile a minute as he nods trying to keep up. Nate is coming next slowly but surely as Johanna is trying to pass him down the stairs. The kids are always messing with each other on the stairs. Slowing each other down or jumping in front of each other. Anything to make the other mad.

"We should go, mommy and baby are starving." Kate chuckles and walks towards the door. The six make it out of the door and to the elevator moments later making it to the parking garage and to the van. Kate unlocks it and helps the kids in as she gets in the passenger seat watching Castle and Dax get in the driver seat. They arrive at Pizza Palace about ten minutes later and find themselves a table.

"Woah, wait, wait, wait!"

"We have to order first before we can play." Kate reminded them. The four knew they had to wait but that was the hardest part of having dinner at Pizza Palace. The games were the best part. Besides the pizza, that was good too. The waitress comes to the table and they order two cheese pizza's. The kids are practically jumping up and down and if it weren't for Kate and Castle sitting on the ends of the booth the kids would already be out and off to the games.

"Ok, ok, you can go. just come back in like ten minutes pizza should be here then." Kate explains pulling out a 20 dollar bill and handing it to Castle.

"Let daddy take the money and get the tokens and he will hand them out ok?" She says carefully getting up and letting the kids out and plopping back down in the booth watching the five of them get up, dog in tow and run over to the token machine. Castle puts the money in the machine and it spits out the tokens. He then counts them out making sure each kid starts out with 20 tokens. Castle takes the five he got for himself and heads over with Sidney to the skeeball and they play a game.

"Wow, you beat me!" Castle huffs as the two head back to the table.

"Guess what mommy!?" The boy smiles bounding to the booth and attempting to climb over his mom. She stops him carefully mindful of the baby as she sets him on on the seat next to her.

"What baby?" She asks him smiling.

"I won! Daddy and I played that fun ball game, and I won!" He beams so excited to have beat his dad in a game.

"Did you let him win babe?" Kate chuckles looking up to see the pizza.

"Honestly no, Sidney beat me fair and square." Castle explains seeing Nate and Johanna come back dragging Victoria.

"Not done yet!" The girl cries pouting and poking her sister.

"You think I care?" She rolls her eyes sitting in the booth reaching for her pizza.

"Come on you two, chill. Let's eat and you can go back to your games." Castle sighs as the family digs into the pizza giving a small piece to Dax. The family is done a while later and Kate lets them go back for another round of games. Castle this time decides to hold back. He was getting older now and honestly he was getting slightly tired.

"No games for you my love?" He asks looking across the table having just wiped his face.

"Nah, I'm going to let the kids have fun, plus, I'm pretty tired." She yawns softly.

"Arejay getting the best of you?" Castle sighs softly a little worried.

"Well, a little yes, but nothing out of the ordinary." She tells him getting up.

"We should go, we have lots more packing to do tomorrow and I'd love for a good night sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." Castle nods and takes his wife's hand as they walk with Dax to go find the kids. They all load up and finally after a good time, head home. Its about nine, way after the kids bedtime when they get home. They walk in the door and Castle hangs up his jacket taking Kate's and hanging her's too.

"Ok, everyone up to bed, its late and we still have lots to pack." He yawns and ushers his four kids up the stairs and to their rooms. He tucks them in and slowly, tiredly makes his way down the stairs finding Kate in the bedroom. He climbs in bed after changing and grabs his book.

"I think the kids had a fun time." Kate says climbing into bed next to her husband and snuggling next to him yawning again.

"Yeah I think so, I got beat for once, I can't believe it." He chuckles softly.

"Oh, like you haven't been beat before."

"Would you not?" He pouts crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry." Kate chuckles rolling her eyes.

"Come on, we should sleep, its been a long day." He sighs and takes his reading glasses off setting them on the night stand along with his book. Sliding down he puts his head on his pillow pulling Kate close to him.

"Night love." He smiles softly.

"Nigh-" Kate mumbles dozing off quicker than she'd had in a while.


	8. The One Where The Castle's Move

It was moving day and Kate had woke up exhausted. Everything was packed except for a few things. The kids mattresses so they had a place to sleep, plus Kate and Castles' bed. She had made sure they kept that assembled so she could have a good nights sleep even up to moving day. Castle wouldn't of let her sleep on a mattress on the floor anyways. Getting up Kate freshens up with the toiletries that had been in their go bags. Kate had had these bags in the hall closet upstairs for quite a few years now. She was a cop and sometimes they'd have to leave at a moments notice and these bags made it easy to just grab and go. Splashing her face, she hears Castle pad in the bathroom and stand next to her by the mirror looking at his beat self.

"I look horrible." He groans, rubbing a hand through his pig sty of a mop of hair.

"You actually look quite handsome, except for the fact you need a haircut." Kate chuckles and dries her face off before leaning over and giving Castle a small kiss.

"Yeah I guess I do need one." He sighs pulling on a chunk of his hair to heck its length.

"Will you get the kids up for me this morning?" Kate asks hooking her bra and reaching for the simple NYPD shirt she was going to wear today.

"I don't want to be going up and down the stairs all day, one trip makes me exhausted." She adds slipping the shirt on.

"Sure, love." He smiles softly reaching in front of her to turn the sink on and put some water in his hands to wet his hair.

"I'm sure the moving guys will be here soon anyways, I want to look decent for them."

"Plus I'm sure the kids will be hungry, what are we going to do about that anyways?" Kate asks shifting and turning so she can go sit on the bed and put her socks and shoes on.

"Well, I could always go to McDonalds and get a bunch of breakfast sandwiches," Castle suggests.

"That's not a bad idea, but I don't want to leave any trash for Martha and Jim." Kate sighs tying her shoelace.

"I'll just take it out to the trash shoot, then it's done and gone." He smiles softly coming out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day.

"Well then, sounds like a plan Stan." Kate chuckles reaching her arms out so she can be helped off the bed. Castle helps his wife off the bed and then heads out of the bedroom and through the baby gate and up the stairs to kid's rooms to wake them up. He walks in each of their rooms and makes sure they are up and getting dressed before moving on to the next child. He finished with Victoria and heads down the stairs going through the baby gate again. Castle had hated that thing from day one. He knew it was to keep his kids safe and he understood that but why did it have to be almost adult proof? It took him almost a year to finally figure the thing out and by the time he did and they thought they wouldn't need it anymore Kate was pregnant again. The gate stayed and was a constant safety reminder for him, to watch his every step, always keep his eye out. They'd wanted to remove the gate a few years ago when Victoria was old enough they could trust her on the stairs, but then Kate found out she was pregnant. They then tried to remove it after Kate had, had her miscarriage, knowing full well they wouldn't need it anymore but then, Kate got pregnant again. It was like the gate was cursed. It was so secure anyways when Castle tried to remove it the last time it would have ruined the stairs and the couple had decided to just keep it.

"I'll never understand this thing." Castle thought to himself as he figures out how to lock it open so the moving crew can be in and out, without issues. He gets to the front door and grabs his keys going out to the parking garage and slipping into his Jetta Sportwagen. It had felt like ages since Castle had been in his car. It had seemed lately, he was either going for a quick trip into the city with his wife and needed the Hybrid C-Max or had all the kids and needed to take the minivan. Getting it started he pulls out of his spot and drives to the nearest McDonalds going inside and ordering enough breakfast food to feed the crew, plus a burger patty for Dax who was patiently waiting for him to finish ordering as he stood next to him at the counter. Castle pays with his card and pulls to side to let other people step up and order. Within minutes, his food is ready and Castle grabs the bags taking Dax and walking with him out to his car and getting in. The two get home and Castle sends Kate a quick text to let her know he was home and would need help getting in the door. Getting to the front door Castle knocks on it and hears small feet come running to the door and throwing it open.

"DADDY!" Victoria smiles brightly and grabbing a bag so she can help her dad.

"Thank you baby." He smiles back and carries the bags in, Nate coming over and reaching for a bag as Kate joins them and gives Castle a kiss helping him with the third bag.

"Glad you're home, Arejay is hungry."

"Well, let's eat so we can be ready for when the movers get here," Castle says helping pass out the food and opening the burger patty and putting it down for Dax. The family is sitting in a circle on the floor eating as a knock is heard on the door. Castle jumps up and runs over opening it.

"Oh, well good morning!" He smiles and lets the crew of four guys into the loft.

"Most of the boxes are here with a few scattered in the remaining rooms. I'm going to need you to take down and put up the bed in the master bedroom. My wife and I need it to sleep on." Castle explains as Kate reaches out to him to help her up. He helps her up carefully and she rushes off to the bathroom. The family is done eating a little while later and Kate is helping Sidney find his box to put it on the truck.

"Ok, buddy, Jay here is going to help you load the truck." Kate smiles softly putting an arm around her son.

"Ok, Sidney is it?" Jay asks as Sidney nods.

"This is a heavy box so I'm going to carry it, but when we get to the truck you can help me run the lift. ok?" He explains lifting the boys box and helping him outside. They get to the truck and the lift is down so he tells Sidney to stand on the lift and puts the box next to him.

"Ok, buddy, I'm going to lift you up, then you can slide the box onto the truck and Dan there will help you stack it." He tells the boy as the lift goes up and reaches the top. The whole time the lift is moving, Sidney is beaming brightly so excited he's being able to help pack the truck. Pushing the box Sidney struggles to get it in the truck more than a few feet.

" ." Sidney huffs trying to push the box farther. Dan quickly rushes over and helps Sidney push the box to the back of the truck.

"You were such a big help Sidney!" Dan smiles and gives the boy a high five.

"Ok, buddy jump!" Jay smiles reaching his arms out to catch Sidney as he jumps from the top of the lift.

"Lets go back inside, I'm sure you're mommy wants you inside." Jay tells the boy carrying him inside and setting him down inside the loft.

"I helped mommy I helped!" Sidney smiles and runs up reaching out to be picked up by his mom.

"You did baby?" Kate smiles and kisses him giving him a not right now look, really wanting to pick him up but he was so heavy she was not sure she could lift him, being pregnant and all.

"How about we snuggle tonight?"

"Mommy is really tired right now and has to help the mover guys." Kate sighs as Sidney pouts but runs off to find Johanna. Finally after a few hours of moving boxes and and disassembling things, the truck is full and ready to head over to the new place. Kate brings the kids in the living room.

"Ok, now, we have to go to the new house. Daddy will drive you so mommy can go in her car."

"Make sure you have everything, and wait by the door so we can go." Kate explains turning to go to the bathroom quickly and to grab her purse. She's standing in the master bedroom glancing around taking it all in one last time as Castle walks in puts his arms around his wife.

"I can't believe we are moving." Kate sighs as Castle kisses her neck smiling softly.

"I can't either, and we are having another child." He adds and wraps his arms around his arms around his wife his hands resting on her stomach.

"I'm going to miss this room." She sighs putting her hands on top of her husbands.

"Me too, but we aren't going far so we can always come back."

"I know, but theres, just lots of memories here." Kate sigh softly again shifting to lean on her husband.

"I'm sure there will plenty of new memories in the new house, we are having a new baby." Castle chuckles softly and kisses his wife.

"We should go, the movers might already be there." Castle says letting go and walking towards the door. He walks with the family and out the door one last time and to the parking garage to drive to the new house. They finally make it to the new house and Kate is fiddling with the piece of paper that had the family's parking spot numbers written on it. When the landlord called the couple to give them last minute information, the two had been in such a sleepy haze that the words had been barely scribbled on the page. Getting lost, Kate pulled out her cellphone and called Castle for some help.

"Babe?" Kate calls her phone hooked to her car.

"Yes?!" Castle yells trying to talk over the kids.

"Hannie and Nate! Would you quiet down? Daddy is trying to talk to mommy!" Castle growls trying to hear his wife as the two kids shrug and try to be quiet.

"I cant find the spots." Kate says stopping and looking around out her windows for spot numbers.

"Well, I see D-11 arent ours E-5-6-7?" Castle asks listening carefully.

"Yeah, but I'm just not seeing it." Kate groans throwing the paper in the seat next to her. She's trying not to get frustrated and cry but, with being pregnant her emotions are getting the best of her.

"Shit Kate, don't cry!" Kate tells herself trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. She's started her car again and finally finds the three spots they had been given. Kate parks and waits for Castle and the kids to park next to her. Moments later the kids are getting out and Kate is helping, making sure none of them are running into the parking lot.

"Ok, lets go see the new house!" Castle smiles and takes Victoria's hand walking with the family up the elevator to the new house. He reales his key and unlocks the front door letting the kids run inside and explore. Dax is standing next to Castle as Kate walks in with him.

"Hello new house." Kate gasps still in shock that the family now had a nice bigger place. This place was perfect. It had all the space, and not to mention the amazing view. The kids are picking out rooms as boxes start coming up from the moving crew. Castle has gone up the stairs to check on the kids as Kate is directing boxes. The upstairs has five rooms with the master being at the end of the hall and two bedrooms on either side of the hall. One bedroom has turned in to Castles office as Nate and Sidney share a room with, Johanna and Victoria getting their own rooms. With Arejay and his disabilities, what once was the office has been turned into his nursery. Knowing the couple will have to carry him for most of his early childhood, they did not want to put his bedroom upstairs and break their backs lifting him to bed. Having picked rooms Castle is making sure the boxes get to the right rooms so they dont have to move them later.

Its about an hour later and everything is finally moved in and the master bed is set up. Their goal now was to unpack and get the nursery put together before the baby gets here. It sounds easy which it should be, but Kate and Castle have no design ideas for the nursery. Part of them wanted to just do something easy because it was their last, but the other part wanted to style it up because it was their last. Having sent the kids up to their new rooms to start unpacking Kate sat with Castle on their bed taking some time to recoup from all the moving. Kate is sitting on the edge of the bed feeling Arejay kick away as she feels a hand hit her shoulder. She looks up to see Castle shaking again. She sighs softly and pulls her phone out going to track it. He's talking so Kate knows its not super serious. She just wishes the new pill they put him on, Kepra will do the trick. They won't know for a few weeks because it takes that long for it to fully kick in. Shifting Kate leans over and kisses her husband happy that is seizures were done for now. Getting up she pulls on him and the two with Dax in tow go upstairs to check on the kids. They dont feel like cooking and have no food in the house so Castle orders them some pizza and they put in a movie. The TV was in place so it did not take long for him to set it up.

Sitting on the couch with pizza, the family is watching Toy Story 3. Kate is snuggled up next to Castle as Sidney is as close as possible to his mom listening to the baby, without squishing him. The other three kids are sitting on the floor in front of the TV eyes glued to the movie. Spanish Buzz comes on and the kids are laughing pretty hard. It even got Castle laughing. It seemed like it was the family's favorite part of the movie.

Its late now and The movie and pizza have ended and three out of the four kids have fallen asleep. Sidney is leaning on his mom while Nate and Victoria are asleep on the floor with Johanna finishing off another piece of Pizza.

"Help mommy and daddy get them up?" Kate asks as Castle stands and lifts sleeping Sidney into his arms. Johanna gets up listening to her parents as she pokes Nate and Victoria. The two get up groggy and Nate is complaining he's not ready for bed.

"Come on please, mommy and daddy are tired." Kate sighs leading the kids up stairs. They are final put to bed after some struggle and Kate and Castle make their way down the hall to their bedroom. The two had wanted to stay up and talk and do some planning but Kate was so exhausted, she crashed as her body hit the bed.

 **A/N: Thanks so much to the readers who read this mistakes and all. It really means a lot to me. I'm really enjoying writing this and I can't wait for you all to meet baby Arejay. Who by the way has a middle name. its a surprise though!**


	9. Agreeing to Disagree

**A/N: For those curious on how I picked the names of the kids, I just kind of went with the family name, actor name theme. Johanna is named after Kate's mother, of course, with the middle name of being May. It just fit with Johanna. She goes by Jo or Hannie. Nathaniel, I picked because it was close to Nathan, and I know a few other stories have gone with the Nathan route and I wanted to change things up a bit. And Ryan being after Kevin Ryan. He goes by Nate most of the time. Sidney was not Castle's first pick, but he had been on their list and when he was born Castle knew it had to be. He's named after Sidney Perlmutter, the other ME, the one that hates Castle. Jude just happened to fit well with Sidney. His full name is Sidney Jude Perlmutter Castle. He goes by Sid or Sid the Squid. Victoria was an obvious choice, with her being born in an elevator with the one and only Iron Gates. Her middle name came about when a while ago I was doing a role-play, and the daughters name was Penny, and I gave her the middle name of Layne. As in the Beatles song, just spelt** different **. She goes by Victoria or "Baby Gates." As in Captain Gates and a baby gate. Like the cursed one that gets Kate pregnant every time they try to remove it. I already explained how** Arejay **came about, so I won't bore you with that, but you'll have to wait on the middle name. It's a surprise. Something completely different** then **what you are expecting. Oh and I'm curious. How does one go about getting a beta? I honestly don't know anyone in this fandom and right now I've been using an online website . I just upgraded to premium and tested it out, and it's fixed a lot more than the free version. I will see what happens with this chapter and if you all say its still pretty bad I'll ask around for a beta.**

It's late. The two are going nursery shopping tomorrow, and they still have not decided on a color scheme. Castle wants teal and grey while Kate wants a subdued yellow and grey. The two are at wits end trying to agree with each other. They had tried everything in the book when Castle looked up at Kate like a light bulb had gone off.

"You think of something?" Kate asks sitting on the bed her laptop on her legs as she browses BabiesRUs' website. There was one just outside of the city, and the couple had planned to go there in the morning after getting the kids to school.

"Actually, yes." Castle smiles setting down his iPad, his reading glasses going to rest on the top of his head.

"How about, we do grey, teal, and yellow?" Castle suggests pushing a few hairs out of his face.

"I guess that's a compromise." She sighs softly.

"We could do the base color of grey, with accents of teal and yellow, they match together pretty perfectly." He tells her shifting slightly to move closer and see what Kate had been looking at on her laptop.

"I like that Idea, that way we can stop fighting, and we both get what we want." She chuckles softly scrolling down the page more to read a few more reviews. Castle is still watching her, now having put his glasses back on so he can read with her.

"I was looking at this stroller,"

"Its lightweight, plus it fully reclines, so if we have to take Arejay out after his surgery he can lay on his belly," Kate says listing off key features of the stroller.

"It also has a seat that faces forwards or backwards and the best part, you can use the car seat as the stroller seat." Kate is giddy now as Castle is watching her. He's laughing to himself because his wife is geeking out over a stroller. He loves when she does that. She scrolls to the top of the page and shows Castle some of the pictures.

"See?" She smiles pointing to the screen.

"Its pretty colors too," Castle says putting an arm around his wife. He knows that's not a huge issue but in the words of his mother 'You always want to look stylish'.

"Why don't we order it and then we can pick it up tomorrow when we go. I know it's been a few years, and you want to test out strollers, but you seem pretty sure of this one and I like it, I really do." He grins slowly leaning in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"You really like it?" She asks sighing, unsure of herself now. This had always been the hard part. Well not always, just in the beginning and this moment right now. The couple are pro's, but they had been out of the loop for five years. After you have your fourth kid, you pretty much need to buy things that aren't expired. If you have your kids close enough, you can use the same car seat for about two babies. Saves you lots of dough.

"I think its great, it looks nice too, plus easy to use." Castle smiles and kisses his wife again, this time on the lips.

"Come on, I'll order it, you go to bed, Its late and we need to be up to get the kids to school." He tells her rubbing a hand over her back still smiling trying to get Kate to perk up. She knew she was emotional right now and as gong to do everything to help her through it. Kate sighs and nods softly as she gives Castle a kiss and handing him her laptop before snuggling into bed. Castle orders the stroller for store pick up and closes the laptop setting it on his nightstand and turning the light off before snuggling next to his wife in bed for the night. The two are sleeping pretty soundly when the sound of their alarm jolts them awake. They don't want to get out of bed, but they have to put their children's education before their sleep.

The two are in the bathroom getting ready for the day when they hear a knock on their bedroom door. Kate jumps out of her dream world and finishing throwing on her shirt before going to the door and pulling it open just a crack to see who it was. It's Nate, and he's doing the pee pee dance right in front of her.

"Sidney is taking too long again in the bathroom. I gotta pee momma!" Nate pleads standing and jumping at his parents bedroom door.

"Cops?" Kate inquires as Nate nods at her.

"Apparently someone's been really really bad."

"Come, I don't need you to pee your pants," Kate says leading her son into her room and to the bathroom.

"Out Castle, let Nate go to the bathroom," Kate says as Castle scrambles out of the bathroom letting the 10-year-old use the bathroom.

"We have to tell Sidney, no more cops in the bathroom." Kate sighs slipping on her shoes as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah we do, I like to keep my bathroom to myself." Castle sighs as Nate comes out zipping his pants.

"I did not hear the sink run. Go back and wash your hands, Nate." Kate points to the bathroom. The boy pouts at his mother, but he does what he's told and goes back to wash his hands. Nate is finished and heads out to get his things as Castle goes back in to finish in the bathroom.

"I'm going to start on breakfast and lunch, help me when you're done?" Kate asks peeking into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right out." He smiles and runs a brush through his hair.

Kate is in the kitchen having just finished scrambling with what felt like about a dozen eggs. The plates are served, and she's happily watching her four kids sit at the breakfast nook in the kitchen while she makes her kid's lunches. PB&J for everyone except for Victoria. They had to just use jelly for her because a girl in her class has a severe nut allergy, and the couple was not about to get sued for giving the kid an allergic reaction. Victoria thankfully did not seem to mind. Packing the last lunch, Kate hands it to Castle as he slips it inside Johanna's backpack that was hanging on its hook by the front door. Lunches are done, and Kate is thankful. She can finally sit down now and enjoy a piece of toast. She'd been standing for about a half hour now, and her back is starting to kill her. A hand is resting on her stomach as she goes to sit down with her kids at the table.

"We almost ready?" Kate asks helping Victoria with her napkin as Sidney comes over to try and sit on his mom's lap.

"Don't have much room anymore Sid." She sighs softly. Sidney has leaned down now and is trying to talk to his brother.

"When you come out…" He whispers.

"We are going to play cops." Sidney giggles poking his mom's belly.

"We will catch all the bad guys."

"And how do you plan to catch the bad guys?" Kate asks watching Sidney shrug.

"I don't know, but we will." He says and gets up from talking to his brother.

"We should go, we don't want to be late for school," Kate says getting up from her seat and making sure the kids had put their dishes away.

"Don't forget your shoes and bags!" She calls shifting to grab her purse and head for the door. Dax and Castle are behind them as they all walk down to the lobby.

The kids are off to school finally, and Kate and Castle are in the car on their way to BabiesRUs. ThankfulwtoSiri the couple is able to find it. It's been a while since they had been here, and Castle knew he'd get lost. Parking the minivan in the expectant mother parking Castle gets out and goes around to help Kate.

"Can't believe you are 20 weeks already," Castle says putting an arm around his wife as they head towards the entrance of the store.

"Me either. Pretty soon I'll be in labor, and then he will pop out and have his surgery." Kate adds leaning on her husband as they walk through the sliding doors. Kate grabs a cart and sets her purse in it walking through the other set of doors.

"Woah wait, don't be zooming ahead to far, I want to cherish all this!" Castle pouts walking behind his wife taking a better grip on Dax's leash.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." She sighs walking over to the bottle section. She's browsing trying to find one that would be good for Arejay but is also latex free. It's been a while, and everything has seemed to change and Kate is struggling trying to find the perfect one. They all claim the same things, but all look so different. She picks up a set that she feels would suit them. She knows they can always come back and get new ones if these don't work.

"What do you think?" Kate pauses at the pacifiers.

"Should we even start?" She asks as Castle comes up beside her.

"You know how hard it was for Nate to drop the paci." She sighs pulling a pack of newborn ones off the shelf to check them out.

"Well, I think it would be good, help with the pain you know," Castle suggests picking up a set of Avent newborn pacifiers with little dogs on them.

"That is a good thought," Kate says taking Castle's pack and her pack and throwing them into the cart. The two are browsing the store slowly trying to take up as much time as they can while they are alone. Kate had only had to stop once on the way to the clothes to go to the bathroom. From what Kate had read online, it said that onesies were the perfect outfit for the child for the first few months so that nothing irritates the scar. This was going to be hard to find clothes because it was August, and the baby would be coming in late December, January, so it would be pretty cold. Onesies were the best option, but they needed something to keep the baby warm. So, the couple decided on sleepers and they pick out almost every boy design they had in the store. They also picked up a bunch of onesies for when they would be inside and not so cold. Picking up a few last things they go grab a pack of blankets and then head up to the checkout. Since they had bought the crib and stroller last night, they told the checkout person handing them their order sheet as they went to pay for the other items they bought. The cashier comes up with the couple's two boxes on a cart so they can go load it in the van. They pay, and Castle is helping the woman with the cart as they get to the van. He unlocks it and pushes the button to open the back hatch. He then starts stowing the seats so he can put the crib box down first, and then the stroller and then the rest of the stuff they had bought. He thanks the woman and the two get in the van so they can go home. On their way home Castle makes a call to Alexis hoping that she and Pi can come help bring the boxes up the apartment. Castle could probably bring the boxes up himself, but Kate would scold him for that, and he was not ready for her scolding. Pulling into their spot Castle see's Pi and Alexis waiting for them by Castle's Jetta. They both run over and Alexis taps on the window of the car smiling at her dad.

"Hey, daddy!" Alexis beams as Castle rolls down his window.

"Hey, daughter!"

"Glad you could come to help." Castle smiles softly opening his door and rolling up his window getting out and hugging his daughter.

"Anything for my daddy." She smiles as Kate gets out and comes around seeing the two happily interact.

"Mrs. C!" Pi smiles coming over and hugging his mother-in-law

"Afternoon Pi!" Kate smiles patting his back.

"I'm glad you're here with your muscles." Kate chuckles softly letting go and reaching for her purse and one of the bags from the back seat.

"I'll go unlock the front door, you just holler when you guys get upstairs. I'll come and open it." Kate smiles kissing her husband and taking her things towards the elevator. She gets the apartment and unlocks the door going inside. The first thing she does is plops on the couch. Who knew walking around a store all day could be exhausting. Moments later Kate hears footsteps coming towards the door. She gets up slowly and heads to the door. Throwing the door open she holds it for the two men as they bring in the giant crib box. Closing the door behind her she watches as the boys take the box to the nursery just across the living room and set it on the floor. It's just then that the front door is thrown open, and four happy kids come running through it. Alexis had been in the living room at just the right time when all four of the kids go running up to her and almost knock her over.

"Woah, Careful." Kate chuckles having just walked out to witness Alexis getting almost knocked over.

"How are my favorite siblings?" Alexis asks as Sidney asks to be picked up. She carefully lifts him up and holds him carefully.

"Lexis is the best!" Victoria giggles searching for her sisters purse hoping for a present from her oldest sister.

"Not today Vicki Tori." Alexis sighs at her little sister.

"I just came today to help daddy, maybe you can help him build the crib, I'm sure mommy would appreciate it." She smiles as Victoria pouts, sad that her sister did not bring her anything.

"Come on, why don't you show me your new rooms, that will give Daddy and Pi some time to bring the stuff in for Arejay's room." She says leading her siblings up the stairs, Sidney still on her hip. Kate is smiling brightly as she watches the five of them go up the stairs. She has it all, and she couldn't be happier. Four kids, soon to be five, an amazing step-daughter, amazing husband and the best dog ever. There's people who dream of this and sometimes Kate thought she was dreaming, but she was not. She had the best life ever.

 **A/N: And thanks to Gloria. My mom took and or maybe still takes Keppra, I just never knew how it was spelled. OH and, By The Way, I created a video that's based on this fic. I'll post a link to it on my profile page.**


	10. Half Way To Baby

"You ready for this?" Castle says as the two sit in the parking garage of the hospital. Kate was to have her 25-week appointment today along with a nonstress test. It was early for these kind of tests, but they wanted to make sure everything was going fine. Kate had just finished a pretty stressful case, and Arejay had not been moving like Kate had wanted and she knew it was because of the stressful case.

"Not really, I mean I know he's fine but I'm scared." Kate sighs as Castle takes her hand carefully, trying to sooth her.

"I'll be here the whole time so don't worry." He picks her hand up and kisses it.

"Thank you."

"Always."

The two are headed in Dax at their feet as they go through the doors and go to sign in. Because of Arejay's condition Missy wants to meet them at the hospital rather than her office in case there are any complications. Kate is sitting holding Castles hand as she's called.

"Katherine Castle?" The assistant calls smiling softly at her as Castle helps Kate up and to the door to go back. Dax follows as the couple is lead to the scale, and Kate ditches her things on Castle carefully stepping on the scale to be weighed.

"Looking good." The nurse smiles writing Kate's weight down on her chart. Kate lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the nurse tell her she's doing ok. That was at least one good thing so far today. She leads the two to an exam room, and Castle sets Kate's things down going to help her up on the table. Missy comes in moments later all smiles as she greets the couple.

"Afternoon Kate." Missy beams helping Kate with her shirt. She wants to start the exam off by feeling Kate's stomach and seeing what she can feel baby wise. She's pressing softly as continues to talk to Kate and ask her questions. See how she and the baby are doing.

"So, how are you feeling?" She starts off.

"I feel fine actually, a little heavy but that's to be expected." Kate answers as she reaches for Castle's hand.

"Any pain, or discharge of any kind?" Missy asks as her hands go to the side of Kate's belly, she's trying to feel his position and see that hopefully he's not breach.

"No pain thankfully." Kate chuckles softly.

"I know you called last night with concerns that baby was not very active, this could due to a number of factors, but I have a feeling its stress, that's why we ordered that nonstress test for you." Missy explains reaching for Kate's chart and writing in it.

"Baby seems to be fine; I'm just going to do an ultrasound, double check a few things and see how his lesion is." Missy says moving to grab the ultrasound machine and turn it on.

"Ok, you ready?" She asks grabbing the gel and squirting it on Kate's belly taking the probe and placing it on her belly.

"Hey, there little guy." Castle smiles seeing his son on the screen.

"Well, so far he's not breach, which is great."

"He seems to be growing like he should." Missy adds moving the probe a little so she can hopefully get a better view of his back.

"You going to show me that back of yours buddy?" Missy sighs trying to get a clear view. She moves the probe and finally gets a view she likes.

"It looks different than before but he's grown a lot too since the last time I saw it." She sighs tapping her fingers on the keyboard.

"It's also bigger than I would have liked it to be." She says as Kate sighs worried.

"But that's ok, you have the best surgical team for him and I know they will fix him up just right." Missy smiles softly and removing the probe and helping Kate clean off.

"Now, I'm going to send you two upstairs so they can check you in, I'll be up a while later to check up on you." Missy explains leaving the two alone. Castle knew Kate was scared. Hell, he was even scared. He knew it was nothing, they both did, but that did not stop them from being scared. Perking up a bit Castle helps Kate up from the exam table and grabs her purse handing it to her as he grabs Dax's leash. It does not take the couple long to find the maternity floor as it was a place the couple had been plenty of times before. They'd had three kids born at this hospital, with Victoria being born in an elevator during a blackout of all places. Although the did have to come here after to make sure Kate and Victoria checked out alright. Which they did of course. Kate was a trooper, always had been, always will be. The two are checked in and lead to a room where the test was to be held. Castle helps Kate into the bed, and the nurse starts to hook up the machines. One monitor for the heartbeat and movement and the other monitor for the contractions of the mom. Kate is on her side playing a game of scrabble on her phone with Castle as they wait for Missy to come back. This was an uncomfortable position, but She was starting to feel Arejay more again. It made her feel much better. Missy comes in towards the end of the test and checks the chart that had been spitting out from the monitor for the last hour.

"Well, I know you are going to hate me," Missy starts.

"But I need you to take a few days off work, meaning, I don't want you even at the precinct, desk duty or not." She explains as Kate rolls her eyes.

"Katherine." Castle says sternly.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kate huffs loudly.

"Thank you, now, go home and get some rest." Missy says unhooking Kate and helping clean up. Castle, Kate, and Dax are headed to the parking garage Kate pretty much in silence the whole time as she waddles to the car.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this!" Kate pouts as Castle jerks caught off guard from the break in silence.

"But, you have to Kate, I want our baby to stay inside as long as possible, He can't do that if you keep stressing out." Castle sighs as they reach the car, and he unlocks it.

"Look, we _do_ have Netflix, we could always watch a bunch of movies, or read books." Castle says helping his wife into the car.

"I don't do movies, Castle, I don't do sitting around, I move Castle, I MOVE!" She groans slipping on her seatbelt.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I really am." Castle sighs as he pulls out of the parking spot.

"I wish I could make this all better."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry, I just have those stupid hormones." Kate sighs as the two are waiting for the car in front of them to pitch their parking pass.

"How about I take you to the Burger Shack for lunch, I know how much you love their fries." Castle smiles sticking his ticket in the machine.

"Oh you know me to well." Kate chuckles softly smiling at Castle.

"I guess I do." He laughs pulling out of the garage. They get on the road and about 20 minutes later finding the restaurant that Kate loved so much. Castle gets out and walks over to help Kate inside. The two order, Kate getting a big burger fries and a shake. They go sit down and Kate is so hungry she's scarfed her burger down in almost two seconds. Castle is watching her surprised that his wife could eat that fast.

"Wow, hungry are we?" Castle says taking a drink of his shake.

"Yeah, Arejay was pretty much begging."

The two finish and head home before the kids arrive. Kate knows she has to lay low but its incredibly hard. All of her other pregnancies had gone pretty good, but this one with its complications was not quite going as planned. Kate had promised herself she was going to make it out alive. That she was going to have the perfect baby. The kids arrive a few hours later while Kate is on the couch watching some stupid documentary on the history channel. She was bored to death, nothing had been on TV so she was forced to watching something that she really had no interest in.

"Mommy!" Victoria smiles and runs to her mom jumping on the couch next to her mom.

"Hey you." Kate smiles, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"How was school?" Kate asks watching her.

"Twas good, I'm just glad to be home with you mommy, I missed you."

"Missed you too, lots." She smiles kissing Victoria on the head.

"Will you help mommy this weekend, watch lots of movies?"

"Yeah, lots of movies, I can do that!" She giggles climbing on her mom.

"Hey, careful baby, Mommy has to rest." Castle says coming into the living seeing his wife his wife and daughter on the couch. He's got take out and is serving it up helping his daughter with her bowl.

"Don't spill ok?" Castle says watching his three other kids come in the living room with dinner. They finish dinner and Castle helps the kids get baths and up to bed. It's late but thankfully not a school night so the couple knows they can sleep in. Its been a while since they were able to do that. It seemed like someone always had something going on. This house was crazy, all-the-time.

Kate's half asleep on the couch as Castle comes down from putting the kids to bed. He knows Kate is exhausted and will not like staying home all weekend so he is careful with what he says. Helping her up, he carefully walks with her up the stairs and to their room. It was at the end of the hall so they had to be careful not to be loud and wake anyone. Heaven forbid they woke one of their kids and had them crying and wanting to sleep in their bed.

 **A/N: So this was not my best work. None of this really is but I'm trying. Maybe I should not stay up so late to work on this LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Even if it is crap.**


	11. Trick or Treat!

It's nearing Halloween and Castle is sitting at his laptop trying to find the best couples Halloween costume for him and Kate. Kate's almost hit the 32 week Mark so she's rather big and Castle wants something new and different. The kids had already picked out their costumes this year and all of them thankfully could be bought at the store. At first Johanna did not want to go with the family, but who wouldn't turn down a chance for free candy. Heading to the store Castle had his list in hand, Hannie wanted a Halo esque costume so she could be Sargent Calhoun from Wreck it Ralph, Nate was going simple this year and just wanted to be Mikey from the Teenage Mutant ninja turtles, Sidney for whatever reason was stuck on being Zorro, which was great because he had all the pieces, and Victoria wanted to be Anna from frozen. Castle had tried to get her to maybe be an undead Anna but she screamed at him and ran off like he was crazy. Walking in the costume store he picked up the costumes his kids had requested. He was excited because he had found the perfect costume that would work for Johanna. He was surprised she went with Agent Calhoun instead of maybe Vanellope Von Schweetz. He did not take her for the Tom boyish character, but he was not going to complain. Her idea was amazing, almost something he would of come up with. It was then as he browsed the aisles, he came upon a "Chuck" Costume from Cast away, the movie. Castle knew right then and there that he was going to be Chuck and Kate was going to be Wilson the ball. It was perfect. Perfect in the Castle sense. Castle had planned to have a party again this year, but with the baby coming and having just moved recently, he knew Kate would not be up to all the work involved with a party. They could, just hire people, but that was not Kate's MO. She liked doing things herself or with the help of Castle, but not hiring someone. Grabbing the costume in his size he takes the handful of costumes and goes up to the checkout and pays for them. Getting in his car it takes him longer to get home than he wanted, but it was rush hour so that was to be expected. Kate had been at the office for the day and Castle couldn't wait to see her and the kids when he got home.

Bags in hand, he unlocks the front door and announces himself as he walks though the door frame. He kicks the large door closed behind him as Victoria comes running up to greet her father.

"Hey, you!" Castle smiles as he sets the bags down and picks his daughter up swinging her around.

"How was school?" He asks kissing Victoria on the head.

"I had a green card all day daddy! I was very good, just like you tell me to be." She beams as she wraps her arms around her daddy's neck.

"So proud of you Little Sir." Castle smiles again, tugging his daughter close. He'd recently started calling her Little Sir because he felt she was getting too old for 'Baby Gates'. While he liked the nickname 'Baby Gates', he felt it was time for something new. Just as he goes to set her down, he see's Kate comes into his view and he couldn't be happier seeing her face.

"Missed you." Kate sighs softly kissing her husband as Victoria gives a loud 'eew'.

"Missed you too." He replies, hugging his wife carefully.

"Go get ready for dinner, Victoria." Kate says watching Castle. The little girl nods and runs off to go wash her hands.

"So, I decided on a Halloween costume for us." He says putting a hand on his wife's protruding belly.

"Really? What is it?" Kate asks, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well, I was getting costumes for the kids and I found a 'Chuck' costume, you know, from Cast away the movie?"

"Yeah, I remember that movie." She says, shifting slightly. Arejay was sitting on her bladder.

"Well. I was thinking, I could be chuck and you could be the ball, Wilson. We could paint your belly and everything."

Kate has to chuckle softly at his idea, but in the end she really likes his idea.

"That's not a bad idea. It's actually kinda cool." She smiles softly and kisses her husband.

"You think it's not stupid?" Castle sighs sadly.

"It's not. It's cool, I love it."

"Good, then I think it's settled."

—

It's October 31st. One of Castle's favorite holidays. Kate is 35 weeks pregnant. She's on the mark where if she had to deliver she could. She'd rather not, but she knew everything would be ok. Getting up the couple throws some clothes on before helping the kids get dressed in their costumes for school. There was a rule that I'm pretty sure was in place in most schools that said kids could not wear masks. So, Castle helped Johanna make a ski goggle helmet that would be school approved for her to wear at school with the other mask ready to go for trick or treating tonight. The couple had sent off the kids to school and then decided to get dressed themselves. Kate had decided that the couple should stop in to the precinct and show off their costume to her friends and colleagues before going out to lunch and being at the school ready to pick the kids up. Kate had not officially put herself on maternity leave, although if she could, she would most likely work till the baby popped out. Castle on the other hand tried to get her to start it early because of Arejay's condition and was scared that she would go into labor out in the field helping on a case. Getting dressed castle put his costume on and helped Kate with her shirt. Instead of painting her belly the couple painted a shirt to look like a volleyball and put 'Wilson's' face on it. That way, if it was cold, she did not have to walk around with a bare exposed belly all night. Getting to the precinct the couple takes the elevator up and step off when it dings and then soon after orphans. Kate has her hand in Castle's has the couple walks towards Kate's office. Kate was also going to use this time to check a few things on her computer and grab some paperwork she needed to finish. Reaching her office, Kate pulls her keys out and unlocks it stepping inside and setting her bag down.

"Go get some coffee, I know you want some." Kate chuckles goes around her desk and plopping in her chair turning on her computer. The computer sings as it turns on and the first thing to pop up was her email program. It's mostly just boring inter-company mail. One boring person to another about some meeting that Kate would unfortunately have to miss. It was busy out in the bullpen as Kate sat watching through her windows. Halloween had always been one of those holidays for all the weird things to happen. Kate should of stayed that day to work, but Castle had been trying to get her to start her maternity leave. Which in his words was 'nearly impossible'. After checking a few more things Kate closes her computer and stuffs a stack of papers in her bag getting up slowly and carefully as she heads towards her office door. She walks out and locks it behind her looking around to see if she can spot her husband. From her view she can barely see the break room, but someone turns and she can tell it's her shirtless husband. Walking over slowly Kate finally makes it to the door of the break room and peeks her head in.

"Hello boys." She chuckles seeing Castle, Ryan, Javi, and one of the new detectives all standing around the espresso machine waiting for it to finish as Castle shows them how to use it.

"Hey, you!" Castle smiles, taking he finished up of coffee and walking towards his wife.

"Get that paperwork you needed?" He asks sipping from his coffee cup.

"Yeah, sure did, and I see you are enjoying your coffee." She chuckles softly, leaning over to kiss him inhaling the smell of the coffee on his breath. The boys are watching and checking out Kate and her costume. They have to chuckle softly, thinking about what Castle had to do to get her to agree to this.

"Hey, good costume choice." Javi laughs looking the couple up and down.

"Yeah, it's pretty original." Ryan points out high fiving Javi as the two laughed.

"Oh, you are very most welcome." Castle smirks as he takes his wife's hand.

"We should get going, we have to pick the kids up from school." Kate sighs softly looking up at Castle.

"Yeah, we should, they hate it when we are late." Castle says tugging on his wife's hand. The two leave and grab a quick lunch before heading to Johanna and Nate's school to pick the two up and then heading off to Sidney and Victoria's school. The family waits outside for the two kids to arrive so they an go home. Johanna has a book in her hand reading trying to ignore Nate, who wouldn't shut up about everyone's costumes in his class. It's moments later when the van door slides open and Sidney and Victoria jump in.

"Hey, you!" Kate smiles brightly, waving at her kids as they get in. Sidney is buckling up as he snacks on some chocolate hoping to sneak it in before his mom sees him. He's not very slick as Kate looks back in the mirror and can see the chocolate covered face.

"Ok, those that have candy need to hand it over now." Kate demands, leaning over her seat and sticking her hands out to take any candy her kids had gotten that day.

"I promise you will get it later, I just don't want you to spoil dinner." Kate sighs as candy is being handed up to her. She puts it in a bag and slips it under her seat. Sidney the sugar king is pouting because he had to hand over his candy.

"Would you like me to not take you trick or treating tonight?" Kate warns him as he crosses his arms.

"Let's go Castle, he will be ok." Kate sighs and looks over at her husband. He pulls away from the curb and the family heads home. Kate's eyes are closed most of the way as she's trying to ignore the fact that Arejay was kicking up a storm and she had to pee. All she had to do was hold it in till they got home. It was hard to hold it in but she was going to do her best. Finally, after what felt like hours to Kate the family gets home. The kids are getting out, but Kate can't wait so she gets out, grabs her bag and rushes up to the apartment. She pee's and meets her family in the living room. Castle is in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Opening the fridge he spots some chicken and figured he could could make chicken parmesan. It was something easy and Castle was always for easy. Pulling the chicken out he heats up the oven and prepares the chicken before putting the tray inside to cook. He sets a timer and walks out to finds his family in the living room playing a game of UNO.

"Whose winning?" Castle asks walking over and sitting on the couch to watch them play.

"Team Arejay." Johanna says rolling her eyes.

"Moms so close to winning again I don't know if I wanna keep playing." The girl sighs softly.

"Come on, one more game after this and deal me in." Castle smiles moving from the couch to the floor to be closer to the table. It had looked like Kate was going to win but Sidney came from behind and slammed his mom with cards and ended up winning. The family goes to play another round this one a close game between all of them. Castle thought he was close to winning but Johanna overtakes him and wins. She's all smiles as she slaps the card down on the table telling out 'UNO' cheering.

"Good game, good game." Castle says patting his daughters back as the oven goes off.

"Sounds like dinner, whoever has setting the table needs to get up now and go." He speaks getting up and going to the oven to pull the chicken out. Dinner is served and the family is now getting ready to go out trick or treating. The original plan was to maybe find a neighborhood near the Hampton's place and just go out there, but when Kate has heard the building was big on candy and trick or treaters they decided to stay. It would end up making it so much easier on the family. Kate knew that she could go home any time of need be.

The kids are bounding down the hall as they reach their first apartment. Sidney knocks and the four of them all call out 'Trick or treat!' A woman comes to the door with a baby on her hip as she holds her bowl of candy.

"Why hello, you must be the Castle's." She smiles and kneels down slightly so Victoria can get some candy.

"That we are." Kate smiles nodding.

"I'm glad you decided to stay here tonight, you will have so much fun. Get to meet a lot of your neighbors." The woman smiles softly.

"I'm Jane by the way, Jane Rook." She adds.

"It's nice to meet you Jane." Castle says perking up watching his kids admire the baby.

"I see you have another one on the way." She notices glancing over at Kate and her belly.

"Yeah, number five, 35 weeks, just five weeks to go." Kate smiles rubbing her belly softly. She's got a hold on Dax's leash with her other hand so Castle can watch the kids. She knows the dog is close enough incase he has a seizure. Which she hopes he does not.

"Wow congratulations." Jane beams at the couple.

"Thanks." Castle smiles. They talk for a few more minutes and exchange phone numbers incase they need anything from each other. The family then continues on hitting a few more apartments. They hit about two floors before Kate is complaining she's tired and Victoria is yawning. She knows her daughter is tired and Kate can't help but laugh as she watches her try to stay awake. Picking the tired girl up Castle directs the kids back to their place and helps them out of their costumes. He puts Victoria down and tucks the rest of his kids in with Kate before going out and giving the candy a quick once over. He's not going to be super strict with the candy but he's got a few rules in mind to keep them from eating it all in one day. Which he knows wouldn't be hard for Sidney. He's sitting with Kate in bed as she's nodding off. He'd wanted to talk to her about a few last minute baby things and prep items for the birth but she was nodding off so he just let her go to sleep. Castle on the other hand was not tired so he turned the lights off and pulled out his kindle turning it on so he could read. He could of left his light on but Kate was sleeping and he could do without. Her sleep was more important than his reading. He could quit any time and just go to sleep. Castle reads for about an hour more and finally finished the book he was reading. It was one he found on Amazon that was newly published and a quick read but he enjoyed it. The book was called "Shadows Of The Present" and it was about a woman who finds herself back with the man she had once loved but he had changed. The man had dissociative identity disorder and was quite an interesting character which Castle enjoyed. Happy he was done and having enjoyed the book he turns off his kindle and snuggles in bed with his wife falling fast asleep moments later.

A/N: ok plug here. "Shadows Of The Present" is an actual book written by me and can be bought on Amazon and Nook. It's only 2 bucks. Don't feel like you have to buy it but I just thought you'd want to know. Also, one more chapter and then finally we can have this baby. Yay! I can't wait to reveal the middle name to you. It's quite unique and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!


	12. The Zoo

The zoo. One of the family's most favorite places to visit in New York. It's been a while since the family had gone, and Kate had requested they go. She was 38 weeks pregnant and hoped that maybe walking the zoo would help speed up the labor process. Now, she was not in labor but she thought, maybe just maybe this would push her over. It was a cold December Saturday morning when the family had gotten up and got dressed to go to the zoo. The kids were stoked. Both Nate and Sidney had loved animals. Each child having one animal they wanted to see.

The family has just pulled up and found a parking spot near the front. Sunscreen had been put on even though it was cold, and they had jackets on. Kate had read years ago, that even if it was cold, the sun was out, and you could still get a sunburn. Getting out Kate grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. They had packed some snacks in a backpack, and Kate had made Castle take that one. It had been too heavy, and she did not feel like wearing it all day. Turning she closes her door and reaches out for hands in the parking lot. The kids take hands and they get up to the ticket counter moments later.

"Two adults and four kids please," Castle says leaning on the counter pulling his wallet out. Opening the leather billfold he pulls out his credit card and slides it under the little plexiglass window so the man can charge it. She slides it back when he's done and hands Castle the tickets. Taking the tickets, he walks with his family to the turnstiles and hands them the tickets.

"Hey, what do you want to see first?" Castle asks sliding an arm around his wife and walking with her.

"I wanna see the monkey's daddy!" Victoria smiles reaching to take the map from her father.

"I think we can arrange that!" He shifts and ruffles his daughters hair as she looks over the map for the Brooklyn zoo.

"I want to see the map Toria!" Sidney pouts trying to grab it from his sister. She gives him a death glare and turns from him.

"Not done yet Sidney!" She pouts turning every which way to avoid her brother as he's trying to reach for the map.

"STOP IT!" She cries just as Castle turns to see his two kids fighting.

"Victoria, would you please hand over the map?" His voice stern as he looks from his one kid to the other. Victoria has her arms crossed. She's mad because she has to give up the map. She shouldn't be, but she is.

"Why don't we just go home," Castle says looking up to see Nate give his sister a pleading look. He was so excited to come here that he was mad that his sister was acting out.

"FINE!" The girl rolls her eyes and swings the map at her brother. He takes it and looks it over while walking.

It's a while later, and the family has walked the first half of the zoo. They had decided on sitting for a snack when Kate tells Castle she has to pee.

"Well, I think there's a bathroom down this pathway," Castle says pointing ahead of him.

"Anyone else have to go?" Kate asks as Victoria raises her hand, and Sidney comes running over reaching around his mom. He does not have to go, but he just wants to be around her and is just a tad bit scared she's not going to come back.

"Ok, let's go then my munchkins." She chuckles softly and take's the two kid's hands and walking with them down the path to the bathroom. The three are in the bathroom, and Kate is complaining to Sidney because now he says he does not have to go. She tried to convince him to just try to go but he insists he's fine, and he will go later.

While the three are in the bathroom, Castle, Nate, Johanna, and Dax are sitting outside on a bench. They had been talking about the baby, and Castle was filling them in on information he was not really ready to tell Sidney and Victoria. It's just then that Nate happens to look up to see his dad's head twitching, he's never been in a situation like this where is dad is having a seizure without his mom near by.

"Dad?" Johanna looks at him concerned as his body jerks again.

"Nate, get dads phone, we have to track them!" She instructs as Nate awkwardly reaches in his dad's pocket for his phone. He's fumbling with it as he tries to unlock it. He knows his dad has the fingerprint lock on it but with his unresponsive dad twitching, he was finding it rather hard to unlock it. He finally does though a few moments later and has the app open and is tracking them.

"What do we do now?" Johanna asks her brother watching her dad trying not to sound scared.

"Well uh, I don't remember," Nate says his eyes big watching his father's side twitch.

"I never expected to be alone with him." She trembles hoping her mother comes out soon. Castle has had plenty of seizures before, and the kids have seen a good few of them, but this had scared the two. He was not responding like usual, even to the waving of the hand in his face.

"Daddy?" Nate calls looking down at his father's phone has he tracks another seizure. He's supposed to hit the track button every time he sees his dad twitch. He's hit the button what feels like a million times now when Castle finally comes to. Thankfully Kate and the two had finally come back from the bathroom. Kate had a smile on her face but that quickly changed when she saw the looks on her kid's faces.

"He blacked out this time momma, I don't think his meds are working." Johanna sighs softly as Castle is looking at everyone quite surprised. He had felt the Keppra was doing it's job, but apparently not.

"Tell me how you feel, Castle, do we need to go home?" Kate asks reaching to take her husband's hand.

"I feel dizzy, Maybe I just need some food." He groans softly and reaches for the backpack on the bench.

"Nate you help?" Kate asks as Johanna helps Sidney and Victoria on the bench. Nate reaches over and helps his dad to a granola bar opening it so Castle can take a bite. Kate's worried now because she thought they had been doing so good, and Castle could hopefully be seizure free for when she went into labor.

"Maybe we should just go home, I'm starting to get tired and I don't want another scare like that here." Kate sighs and gets up from the bench reaching for her husband's hands to help him up. This is when Castle would normally protest that he's fine, and they should stay, but he's not and Kate knows he must be feeling horrible. Carefully Kate helps Castle get up, and the family heads towards the exit so they can go home.

—

"I'm so sorry." Castle sighs on the car ride home.

"Hey, it's ok, things happen," Kate says reaching to squeeze Castle's hand at the stop light.

"We had a good morning and that's what counts." She smiles softly as the light turns green, and she turns onto their street.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He chuckles softly looking back to see all four of his kids asleep in their seats. They finally make it home, and Kate wakes them before helping Castle up to the apartment. They both need a nap so Kate tells the kids they will e napping and helps Castle into bed. After about an hour nap, Castle is up and actively talking to Kate's belly.

"Hey there, little guy, I know you ant to come out but just wait a few weeks ok?" He smiles softly and rubs Kate's belly softly.

"I know this is going to be a hard road for all of us, but mommy and daddy are going to do everything they can to remove the bumps and make it as smooth as possible." He's trying not to cry, but it's not working.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much, I think mommy loves you more though, I try to tell her I do, but she keeps insisting." He hiccups holding back tears.

"I know it's dark inside mommy, but soon you will come out and it will be bright and sunny, and you will see mommy's beautiful face."

"Its so pretty when she looks at me, like the time she told me about you for the first time, Her smile it just made me melt." He's crying now after not giving anymore about holding them in. Kate had thought she was dreaming but when she opened her eyes to see her husband crying and placing a kiss on her belly, she couldn't help but be happy with the man she was laying with. She's quiet as she listened to the man continues to talk to her stomach. She can't help but fall in love with him all over again. Just like he first time she laid eyes on him.

 **A/N: So this is a short chapter. I had planned on it being longer, but I got to finishing friends and the finale got to me and being the idiot I am put "In my veins" on repeat to finish this thing. I hope you enjoy and can't wait for you to meet Arejay!**


	13. Room 247 Labor and Delivery

"Look castle, I'll be fine. I'm just going to check on a crime scene, and I'll be back in like two hours tops." Kate says kissing her husband grabbing her black briefcase and walking out of their loft apartment. The kids had already been dropped off at school and Kate really just needed to get out of the house. She did not lie to Castle. She really was going to check on a crime scene but also just getting herself out of the house. She felt cooped up like she had cabin fever. Castle had been trying to keep her around as close to him as possible in case she went into labor. Kate was just about to hit week 38 and Castle, being the dad he is, was scared she'd go into labor out in the field. Kate knew though he was right, she could go into labor at any time, but she was not going to let him stop her from working and getting out of the house.

Getting in her car She makes her way towards the crime scene glancing back every few minutes to make sure the car seat was in her car. To say Kate and Castle were ready for this baby was an understatement. All three cars had their car seats installed and triple checked by the fire department on Kate's insistence. The nursery was painted and ready to go and the labor hospital bag was packed to the brim ready for when Kate let out her first scream of a contraction or when she told Castle her water broke. Kate arrives at the crime scene and should not have been alone. Ryan was going to meet Kate there, and he did but was soon called away to go look at something in the morgue. Searching for that something to break the case is what Kate was looking for. They needed one more little piece of evidence, something to connect the man that they knew was the killing to this crime. The crime scene had been a Fedex print shop and Kate had felt she'd looked over it all a million times. They'd interviewed all the employes, and one fit the bill they just couldn't find any evidence to bring the case to justice.

Kate's squatting the best she can over where the body had been just two days ago searching for a clue when a sharp pain hits her. She knew, that moment she was having contractions, and she knew, if this got worse quick Castle would kill her. She felt fine for now though and decided just to push it off a few more minutes, hoping to find that clue. Well, it did not work. Kate had pushed it off about three sets of a few more minutes later having about two contractions the whole time. She knows she has to call Castle; she's not ready for his lecture, but she has to call him. Pulling out her phone she dials his number holding the ringing phone up to her ear.

"Hi, babe." Castle smiles into the phone as he waits for an answer.

"Find any clues?"

"Actually no, the only thing I found here was the fact that this crime scene sent me into labor."

"Say what?" Castle asks shocked wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Labor Castle, I'm in labor." Her voice is serious as she can feel Castle start moving on the other end trying to remember the plan they had set up.

"Oh uh, ok, yeah, I uh." Castle is mumbling before he finally gets his words out.

"Oh, AH! You're in labor."

"I am Castle."

"Ok then, um, where are you? I'll get a cab and come get you so we can take your car." He says running towards the door and grabbing the labor bag. He uses the house phone and calls down to the lobby to get him a cab so that it can hopefully be ready for when he gets downstairs.

"54th and lex." She tells him quiet as another on traction hits her.

"Just breath ok? And call for backup or something, they can use their sirens to get us there faster."

"Not how that works Castle." She groans trying to do as Castle told her and breath.

"But I know a guy!" He whines softly.

"No, Castle."

"Would you just hurry up before I have this baby without you?" She protests hearing the house phone click off, and Castle unlock the front door.

"I'm going to hang up ok? So you can call Martha." Kate says exhaling slowly trying to keep the pain at bay. She hangs up, and moments later Castle is in a cab his phone still pressed to his ear. He's just called his mother and told her what was going on. The plan was, Martha was going to then Call Pi and Alexis so they could then help wrangle all the kids. Martha loved her grandkids very much but sometimes all four of them can be a handful.

It takes Castle about 15 minutes to reach Kate, and he finds her inside sitting on the floor her head down and her back arched towards the floor. He helps her up carefully and puts his arm around her so he can slowly and carefully help Kate out to her C-max. He gets her in the car and runs back inside to grab his wife's bag and lock up the crime scene. He's rushing back to the car when he gets to his door and see's Dax in the drivers seat.

"Outta my seat bucko, you know you have to sit in the back!" Castle sighs and points to the back seat as Dax looks up and then jumps into the back seat. Getting in he starts her car up and checks for cars before pulling out onto the street. It's rare that Castle is seen Driving Kate's car. He does not complain though because its a hybrid and he's saving money. The two are on the way to the hospital Castle keeping a close eye on Kate coaching her to breathe the whole way. 10 minutes and two contractions later the couple makes it to the hospital and Castle parks in the parking garage. He gets out and slings the bag over his shoulder waiting for Dax to climb over the seat before he closes his door and walks around to help Kate out. On the way, Castle had called Missy and explained to her that Kate was in labor and Missy said she'd be there to meet them at the hospital soon. It does not take them long before they are inside and Castle has Kate in a wheelchair and are taking the elevator up to the Labor and Delivery floor. She's checked in and finally is in a room and in bed. Kate is happy to be laying in the bed rather than sitting up in the car or in that uncomfortable wheelchair. Moments later a nurse comes in and hooks Kate up to the same monitors they had used for her nonstress test. Missy comes in a few minutes after that and checks Kate.

"Wow, pretty far along, you are already at 7 centimeters." Missy smiles having just checked Kate and is slipping her gloves off and into the trash.

"I'm going to call the surgical team and let them know that you've gone into labor, that way they can be ready at a moments notice." She smiles writing a few things on Kate's chart before putting it back down. Kate had planned on getting an Epidural this time around but since she was so far along and passed that point she had to tough it out. Nothing Castle knew she couldn't do. Kate is checked a two more times before Missy tells her she's fully dilated and her water has officially broken. It's go time. Kate had wanted to call Martha and ask her to bring the kids so she could see them before the baby came but this went so quickly she did not have time.

"Ok, Kate, before you start pushing, I want you to know that once we get him out we will put him on your chest but only for a few minutes, The surgeon will want to check his back over real quick so they can get a plan of attack. if all goes to plan, then you get at least a few hours to hold him and look him over before he goes into surgery." Missy explains smiling softly as she watches Castle help prop Kate's legs up.

"You ready Kate?" Missy asks as a sweaty Kate nods.

"I've been ready for this for weeks; this kid hate's me; I've peed way to much for my own good." Kate chuckles taking Castle's hand and squeezing it to death. She's done this a million times, so she knows what she's doing.

"Ok, Kate, big breath in and push."

"1…2…3…" Missy instructs as Kate bores down and pushes with all the fight she had in her.

"4….Good job….6….7…Keep going…9…10." Missy counts watching as Kate lets out her breath feeling quite out of breath by now. Castle has now let go with his other hand and is wiping the sweat off his wife's brow.

"Good job babe, just a few more of those and he will be out into this world." Castle smiles softly as Kate starts for another push. It takes about five more pushes before screams are heard throughout the room. Arejay was out and on Kate's chest as Castle is cutting the cord.

Kate's crying as she looks at the little infant in front of her. He's covered in yucky stuff, but that does not stop her from kissing his soft small little head.

"Hey, there buddy." Castle smiles seeing the mottle baby laying sideways on his mom. He can see the lesion and it's quite big. He's not scared like he thought he would be as he leans down and kisses his wife.

"We did it baby; we have another baby."

"We did, and I couldn't be happier." Kate smiles kissing her husband back. The surgeon is in the room moments later and is checking Arejay out seeing from the outside what they will have to go. He's looking pretty good which gives the couple about an hour and a half to spend with him before the surgery. Castle was gushing over him as he send a picture to his mom of the small little newborn.

Leaving the kids with Alexis and Pi, Martha rushes over to the hospital so can see the newest Castle before he heads off to surgery. Knocking on the door Martha steps in a bright smile on her face as she walks over to the couple holding the sleeping baby.

"He's beautiful Kate," Martha says having brought Jim with her as a surprise. He gingerly walks over and smiles too as Kate looks up surprised to see her dad.

"Oh, Katie!" The two are mesmerized at the little child resting in Kate's arms. She'd been instructed how to hold him, so she does not hurt his back and his lesion.

"Whats his name?" Jim asks his eyes are still on his little grandson.

"Arejay, Arejay Leith." Castle smiles softly kissing Kate's head. They know they don't have much longer with him Castle wants to hold him, but he also does not want to take the time away from Kate.

"Here Castle, you hold him." Kate smiles carefully lift in up the baby into Castle's arms. She knew he wanted some time as well and did not want to deprive him of those first few moments. Castle is holding Arejay carefully as he kisses the little boys head. He's so happy right now, his son who had to almost fight to stay alive was in his arms right now. It was perfect. He had everything he could ever want standing right in front of him.

 **A/N: YAY finally! Welcome to the world Arejay Leith. Thanks again for all the reviews. it really means the world to me!**


	14. Making Him Better

It's been 20 minutes. 20 minutes since they took away her baby. 20 minutes of the start of the ten-day period of waiting. Waiting for him to wake up after surgery, waiting for him to start feeding from a bottle, waiting for him to get strong enough she can hold him, waiting for him to finally start breastfeeding, and finally waiting for him to heal so he can go home. Kate's already been to the bathroom and finally had a bite to eat. Her next mission was to get a shower. It's going to take them about four hours to do the surgery and then about an hour for Arejay to wake up. She won't be able to hold him for a few days so she's going to take this time to make sure they have everything they need and ready to go so they can bring him home. It's ten days away from so they have plenty of time but Kate is not one for last minute stuff. Throwing her legs over the bed Castle reaches his arms around his wife and helps her up from the bed. Carefully the two walk to the attached bathroom and turn on the water for the shower so Kate can get cleaned off. Castle has already stripped and is helping Kate when he reaches in quickly to feel the water. It's warm and ready to go just as Kate slips off her panties. Carefully Castle helps the two in the shower and under the water. It's just then that Castle's having a flashback to when he was having is seizure study, and Kate was the one helping him when he got shampoo in his eyes. The two are still in shock as they stand in the shower. Kate yawning and Castle pretty much staring at the wall for five minutes.

"We have a baby, Kate, a BABY!" Castle exclaims letting the water hit the.

"We do, I can't believe it." She smiles and kisses her husband's neck in the shower. The two finish about 20 minutes later, and Kate puts on a simple shirt and some sweats. She's about to sit down to pump when a nurse comes in to brief them on the surgery.

"Just got word they are about an hour out, I was told you're son is doing great, He should recover in no time." She smiles at the couple has Kate climbs back into the bed. Kate is happy at the words. Happy to know her son is doing ok. She can't wait to see him and hold him. Kate has pulled out the breast pump as the nurse had stuff she wanted to say but changes her mind and leaves. Kate really wants to breastfeed Arejay and pumping now will be her only hope to get him to feeding later. She knows it will jumpstart everything, and she will have plenty of back stock so they can feed him while he's in the NICU. She's completely done about an hour later and decides to take a quick nap with Castle before Arejay gets out of surgery. She wants to be there when he wakes up.

The two have just gotten up when a nurse comes into their room to tell them Arejay has just come out of surgery and will be moved to the NICU. Kate is up quick because she wants to see him and see him now. Helping her up Castle is holding his wife as the two walk towards the NICU past the nursery where all the healthy babies go to stay for the few days they are here. Castle has his arm around Kate as they finally make it to the doors of the NICU. Castle and her sanitize before she scans her wristband and the doors open to let the two in. There's a nurse waiting to take them over to his bed where the surgeon is waiting.

"Katherine, Richard." The doctor starts picking up Arejay's chart and looking it over.

"Surgery went great, and it looks like he will make a full recovery, we just won't know the extent of his injuries until we do an MRI a few months down the road." He explains smiling softly as Kate looks down at her son asleep in the little crib in front of her. He's sleeping on his stomach a large patch of gauze over his incision with a blanket on one side to prevent any unnecessary movement from him. He's not on oxygen thankfully, but he's got a feeding tube down his nose just for the first day or two to kick start him off on the right track. She wants to touch him, but she decides to wait and let the doctor finish.

"If all goes to plan, after two days he can be held and then hopefully you can try breastfeeding him and then about six days after that if everything with his scar checks out he can take his car seat test. If he passes that he can go home." The surgeon smiles at the couple again as Kate looks up. One had holding Castle's.

"Can I touch him?" She asks as her fingers trace the edge of the crib softly.

"Yes, just not past the bandage."

"He should be awaking soon so I'll leave you two with him, if you have any questions just ask one of the nurses." He says before putting down the babies chart ad walking out. Kate can't help but be happy at the good news. She's sad though she can't hold him right away but that she can deal with. Reaching over the side Kate strokes a hand on the little babies hair softly tracing it with her fingers.

"Hey, there little guy." Kate turns to see Castle talking to their son in front of them.

"I'm glad to see you are all right." He smiles reaching in to feel the child's hair after Kate had let go. He's stirring slightly as The two watch his eyes slowly blink open, and he lets out a wail. Kate jumps slightly at the noise, and it kills her that she cant comfort him. A nurse comes over quickly and ups his pain meds just ever so slightly.

"Arejay baby, don't cry mommy and daddy are right here." Kate coo's sadly stroking the babies hair again. The nurse leaves and Kate is left with crying baby she can't pick up and hold. She's told it's just the pain meds wearing off from the surgery and that they have bumped them up a bit to hopefully help. That's all they can do for now. Kate's standing there not sure what to do when Castle lets go of her hand and moves to the other side of his crib and leans in close quietly singing in his ear.

"Baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes," He's quiet as he sings, but it seems to be working as by the time Castle finishes the song the little guy's asleep. Kate is overwhelmed by emotion now having just watched her husband sing their son to sleep. There's not much they can do now but just watch him. Make sure he's alright.

"I know the kids cant come in here but I think we should bring them to the window to at least see him." Kate says a few minutes later as she's playing with the little guys hair again. She can't get enough of him.

"Alright I'll go call Alexis." Castle smiles and leaves Kate with their soon. She's agreed to bring them and and within the hour all four of her kids are now eagerly waiting to see which baby in the window was their brother. Kate comes out moments later a huge smile on her face as she carefully hugs her kids.

"See that baby in front with the band aid on his owie?" Kate points out Nate having his face pressed against the glass.

"Thats your brother Arejay." She smiles as Victoria is reaching up to be held. She can't see and she's complaining. picking her up Kate helps the girl on her hip and points out Arejay again for her. Kate's watching her daughter as she looks through the window, she's not sure what Victoria thinks but she hopes its good.

"Thats a big owie momma." Sidney says standing on his tiptoes to he can get a better look.

"It sure is buddy, but it will get better." Kate sighs softly setting Victoria down as she was getting a little to heavy a little to fast.

"I will make sure when he gets home you all get a chance to hold him, but for now he has to get his owie to heal before we can hold him." She explains leaning over to give Sidney a kiss on the head. he's itching to be picked up but Kate knows she can't.

"He's beautiful." Alexis smiles standing next to her father as they both watch the baby sleep.

"Thank you lex." He grins watching as a nurse comes over to carefully change his diaper.

"Ok kiddo's mommy has to take a nap, you go home and have fun with Alexis and Pi, we will see you tomorrow." Castle says watching the four get all sad and mopey in front of him.

"I promise ok?" He sighs and gives each one of them a hug before watching Alexis take over and usher then down stairs.

"I know you don't want to take you're eyes off him but thesis out time to get in some sleep before he is home and we dont get any." He chuckles and kisses his wife softly taking her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you to bed."

Kate sighs and nods knowing he was right. She needed to get as much sleep as she could before he came home. That way it wouldn't be such a shock. The two go in one last time and say good night before leaving and heading back to Kate's room. Castle helps the two change and get into bed. He lets out a yawn before snuggling into his tired wife and falling asleep. Kate's happy, her son is doing so well and even though this is a long road she knows it will all be worth it.


	15. Sleep? What's that?

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to alwaysandbeyond on Twitter. She gave me the idea for the dancing. Oh and FYI** ** _"guest"_** **that's the correct spelling of his name. I picked it out and designed it myself if you will. If you don't remember back a few chapters, I said how the name came about. It's a name I came up with years ago and can not be found in any name book or online name book as far as I know. And like I said before. You don't like my writing you can leave. I'll never understand why people continue to read things they don't like. Don't torture yourself.**

It's late. 2:47 AM the microwave clock reads as the couple stands in front of it. They were exhausted. Kate was actually starting to feel delirious now that she'd been up for what felt like days. Arejay had just been discharged two days ago from the NICU, and the couple had finally brought him home for good. His surgery had gone amazing and was expected a full recovery. Well minus the part where he'd spend his life in a wheelchair. Yawning Kate reaches out and leans on Castle. The two had just fished a middle of the night feeding and found themselves in the kitchen. Castle had to be up soon so he could get the kids to school and today would be the day he had volunteered to help in Victoria's class. Kate had wanted to get another nap in but she knew Arejay would just be up again in 20 minutes, and it was not worth it. Glancing over Castle smiles at the little newborn sleeping happily in the swing that was in the dining room next to them. If it wasn't for the recent poop blowout after the feeding, the three would be in the other room in the little guy's nursery. Castle can tell Kate's having a hard time. This pregnancy had taken a toll on the family, and Kate's emotions had been on high alert for the past ten months. Pulling out his phone, Castle turns on "In my Veins" and puts the phone in his shirt pocket. It's loud enough that the two of them can hear but not loud enough to wake the baby. Putting his arms carefully around his wife Castle pulls her head in and lets it rest on his shoulder as he rocks the two back and forth to the music.

"Oh you're in my veins and I can not get you out." Castle is quietly singing along to the song letting the words fill Kate's ears as they slow dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth." Castle is still singing holding onto Kate as small cries are heard behind them. Kate's almost had it, but Castle gives her a quick kiss before walking over and lifting Arejay out of the swing. Bringing the little boy over Castle hands him to Kate as she lifts him carefully onto her shoulder. He's got his arms around the two rocking them both slowly as the song continues to play hopefully soothing Kate and Arejay.

"Oh, all that you rely on and all that you can save." Kate is singing now joining Castle as the little one in-between them has calmed down. She wanted to put him down, but this moment with the three of them was just too sweet and anytime Kate could get a moment like this she wanted to cherish it forever.

"Should we put him to bed?" Castle whispers letting go of Kate as the song ended.

"No, I wanna do it again." She smiles softly her eyes pleading to him to be held again. Pulling the two back in again Castle starts the song over and slips it back in his pocket rocking them back and forth. Since Arejay had come home Castle had been very careful with him. I know you have to be careful with all newborns, but he was being extra careful. His scar had healed just enough that he was able to lay on his back and finally take the car seat test. He'd passed with flying colors. Castle knew that was going to happen. All his kids were smart and had all passed the tests to go home as a baby. They had been told that he still had his stitches and about a week after coming home they would have to get them checked and hopefully removed. It was then they could take the big bandage off and put on a smaller skinny one that did not get in the way as much.

The three are still dancing. Both Kate and Castle are singing this time. This was their song. It had played at their wedding and seemed to pop up in their lives just when needed at the right time. The song ends, and Kate wants to do it again, but she's getting really tired of standing. Having to be up in four hours to get to school with the kids Kate decided that they just bring Arejay up to bed with them and let him sleep in the middle while they watch him and doze off.

It's about two hours later, and the couple had finally dozed off really needing the sleep. Peeking her eyes open she checks on the baby before falling back asleep only to be woken up moments after by what sounded like a crying child. Kate jerks up half asleep to see Sidney standing at the end of the bed. His shirt is stained and as always after sleeping the little boys hair is a mess. She's concerned seeing the stain on his shirt and she sits up more looking over the edge of the bed thankful there's none of that on the floor. He must have thrown up in his bed.

"What happened baby?" Kate asks reaching her arms out to tell the kid he can come over. He does, and she hugs him as he cries.

"Don't feel good momma, yucky stuff came out of my mouth, I was in my bed." The boy is now in his mothers arms gripping tightly to her as he cries.

"It's ok buddy; we will get you all fixed up ok?" She smiles at him lifting him into her lap.

"We just have to be quite so we don't wake the baby ok?" She whispered pointing to Arejay sleeping on the bed next to her.

Kate gets up moments later and carries Sidney to the bathroom to get him undressed and cleaned off. She feels his head too, and he's burning up. The Little guy must have a fever.

"If you're going to throw up again will you do it in the sink for mommy?" She tells him lifting him up on the sink. She goes to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom only to find two doses of children's Tylenol on the shelf. It won't last her long but long enough that she can get him cleaned up and back to sleep while the rest of the kids and Castle head off to school. She knows she's going to have to go out today to get some more things for Sidney, but she's not afraid. Arejay has been doing so well lately that a quick hour trip to the store should be no big deal for the three of them.

Its six AM now the couples alarm blaring as Castle groans and rolls out of bed. He checks on Arejay making sure he would not move off the bed before going into the bathroom and getting ready. He steps in and flips the light switch groaning again at the bright lights. He's looking around when he notices the scene in front of him. Its not normal for Castle to come into a dirty bathroom. Kate was the clean one, always cleaning up after Castle and the kids. Theres a pile of clothes on one side of the sink and the box of Tylenol on the other. He's using his cop senses and realizes the clothes had to be from one of his kids. The pile was to small to be from Kate. Its then he walks closer to the box of Tylenol when he see's the words "CHILDREN'S" written in big large letters across the top. He felt stupid for not seeing that earlier. It couldn't get any more obvious. A sick child was never fun. The couple had felt with this before many time so it was nothing new for them.

Reaching for his tooth brush Castle cleans his teeth before running a comb through his hair and changing his clothes for the day. He's be helping in Victoria's class today so he needed something he could easily move in.

"You hungry buddy?" Castle asks looking down at the dog sitting at his feet. The dog sits up excitedly and pants looking up at Castle.

"Lets go feed you and check on Kate." He says walking out of the bathroom to see the bed empty with no sign of Kate or the baby. He's worried for a second but then when he makes it down the stairs he see's his wife in the kitchen three kids at the breakfast nook eating away and the swing in the corner gently rocking back and forth.

"Morning!" He smiles brightly walking over and giving each kid a kiss and then giving one to his wife. He's pulling out the dog food from the cupboard as he hears Victoria calling his name.

"Daddy."

"What Little Sir?" he asks pouring Dax his food and setting it down for him.

"Youth coming to my clath twoday?" She spoke, her mouth full of food.

"Yes, wouldn't miss it, but chew first ok? Big Kindergarteners don't talk with their mouths full." He tells his daughter watching her swallow her food and reach for another bite.

"Wheres Sidney?" Castle questions looking over at his wife. Its then he remembers the bathroom from just a few minutes ago.

"I think he's got something, pretty sure its just a tummy ache but I want to keep him home from school today." She says slapping on the last of the jelly on the sandwich before her.

"Need me to stay home?" Castle asks quietly as not to draw attention to them and worry Victoria.

"Nah, you go, have fun. She's been asking about it all week. The three of us will be fine." Kate smiles and kisses her husband handing him his Nebula 9 lunch box she'd picked up for him as a joke a few years ago for his birthday.

"I'll see you all tonight." She smiles brightly taking the other three lunch boxes and putting them inside the kids' bags hanging on the hooks by the door. Soon after the four are out the door and off to school. Knowing he must be asleep still, Kate picks up Arejay and walks with him to his nursery and gets him changed for the day before sitting down in the rocker for a feeding. He's latched on as Kate looks up to see her eight year old standing in front of her in the bedroom.

"You feeling better?" She asks him as he groans.

"Nuh Uh." He shakes his head and walks over cuddling next to his mother as close as he can get without hurting Arejay.

"I think we are going to go to the store and get you some medicine ok?"

"How about those pops you like, the freezer ones?" She smiles softly watching her son in front of her get excited.

"Let me finish feeding Arejay and we will get dressed and go ok?" She tells him as he nods and closes his eyes.

—

Its just before lunch and Castle is sitting next to Victoria at her desk as she works on the days craft project. Her and the rest of the class had been instructed before when he came to help out a few months ago what to do if "Mr. Castle" were to have a seizure. They were told that of Dax was barking, to not get close to him and tell one of the other adults or the teacher. Finally Castle's Neurologist had found what he thought was the right combination of two seizure drugs to not take away his seizures but help lesson them a lot. He went from having four or five incidents a week to having just one, and what would you know, the one day Castle just wants to have fun with his daughter he starts to have seizures.

"Mr castle, you ok?" The little boy asks watching the man who had just been helping him build a block knocks it down. Dax is sitting next to them as he barks. That was then the boy knew what was going on.

"Mrs. LAW!" The boy calls out pulling away from Castle and the barking dog. Scrambling over the teacher comes up to Castle seeing Victoria come up behind her. She's seen her mom do this a bunch of times so she knows what she's doing. Reaching into her fathers pocket she pulls out his phone and uses his finger to unlock it.

"Daddy, tell me a story." Victoria says trying to find her dad's seizure app on his phone.

"Uh ok." He's talking and Victoria knows that is what they want. Theres never a good seizure but if he can be talking during it they know he' not having a serious one.

"There was this little boy and he had a pet dog who could talk." Castle starts. He goes on and on about the little boy and his dog and all the adventures they had had. While telling the story more kids come from what what were doing to listen to him. Mrs. Law couldn't believe it. This man was telling a pretty cool story. Its about ten minutes later Castle had finished his seizures about five minutes ago but still continued on with his story. The kids were having a blast with this impromptu story time.

—

Its about the same time in the day and Kate has found herself standing in the middle of the diaper aisle at target. She's not sure if she wants to get another high box of size one diapers or step up to size two. She'd started with the bigger size since he was born so they could have plenty of room to hook the diaper on and not squeeze his bandage to much. She had fears that if going for size one he would out grow it and half the box would go to waste, but then afraid he was not ready for size two. She decides on size one and puts the box on the bottom of the stroller.

Kate's already picked up the pops for Sidney and a bottle of pedialite before she heads over to the children's medicine section. The whole time Kate was at the store Sidney is pouting to be held. She can't she keeps telling him. The boy was getting to heavy for her and with just having Arejay a few weeks ago she was still weary of picking up heavy things. Its just then Sidney still pouting that Arejay begins to cry wanting to be held. She's not sure what to do at this moment. She's trying not to cry herself. Her hands were full of stuff and both her boys had wanted her attention. She knows Arejay's back must hurt from sitting in the car seat all that time. She wants to just drop the stuff in her hands and pick up Arejay but she does not want to draw attention to herself. Spying an empty hand basket at the end of the aisle, she sends Sidney to go get it quickly and bring it back. She drops the small items in it and tells Sidney to carry it for her. He tries to get out of it but Kate gives him a stern look and by now has Arejay in her arms. She has him in her arms carefully the way she was instructed to do so that would help alleviate the stress on his back. She knows all he needs is a few moments out of the car seat to relieve the pain for a just a few moments longer. Not wanting to stay in the middle of the aisle for the next ten minutes she helps Sidney out the basket into the stroller and push it carefully for mommy. He's just tall enough that he can barely see over it. The three are at the checkout a few minutes later and thankfully Sidney is helping put the stuff from the basket and the stroller up onto the belt. He's done and Kate is trying to pull out her wallet so she can pay.

"Stay with mommy please." Kate instructs looking over at Sidney as Kate is continuing to work on her one handed baby technique. Its something at after five kids you get pretty good at. You learn how to do lots of things one handed. She's finished paying and waits till they get back to the car to put Arejay back in the car seat and put the carseat back in the car.

It takes the three about an hour to finally get home, unpack, take medicine and finally go down for a nap. Sidney is protesting the whole time claiming he was better and that he could stay up and play. Kate knew he was lying. The kid had a high fever, and she could tell that if he did not rest he would be minutes from letting go of the crackers he had just finished. She's in the nursery having just finished feeding Arejay as she sings him to sleep for a nap. She's thinking she'd go get a nap herself in her bed but within minutes she's fallen asleep with Arejay in her arms as they sat in the rocking chair. Sleep had finally taken over her.


	16. The Frozen Beach Pt 1

It's the morning of the newly annual Castle family trip to the Hampton's. Everything is packed and now being loaded into the family minivan. The kids are finishing eating and cleaning up as Kate is helping Castle load the van. Bags are being stacked Tetris-like, so they can fit everything Arejay needs plus everyone else's bags and beach items. It's not quite summer yet, but a since having the baby Kate just felt the family needed a little get away for a few days. Arejay is seated in his car seat which has been hooked in securely in one of the captains chairs in the second row. Victoria's booster seat had been moved so that Kate could easily get him in and out and sit close to him during the trip. Turning she watches Castle go back inside for a few more things and Johanna coming out, headphones in and her arms crossed as she walks to the van. She was mad because Nate had accidentally walked in on her as she was changing. No big deal Kate had thought because it was an accident, but apparently to Johanna it was a big deal. It's just then that Arejay begins to cry. She knows he wants out for just a little bit, and she's willing to hold him but with Johanna in the way she can't.

"Hannie, move, please!" Kate barks pointing her finger to towards the door of he elevator. The girl is still mad, so she does not move because she wants her mom to know how mad she really was.

"Do you hear that crying?" She pulls at her daughter's headphones yanking them out of her ears. Johanna is beyond mad now. Her protesting is not working.

"That's you're brother and I need to get to him. You can go feed him if you like. Or you can go back inside and help dad." Kate tells her daughter as she shakes her head.

"Your choice, in the car or out of my way!" Kate snaps glaring now at her daughter. Johanna huffs and storms off. She does not want to go on the trip at all. She hates being stuck in a car with her younger siblings. She knows it's going to be hell. Kate is climbing in now reaching into Arejay's car seat and rescuing him letting the baby fall into her arms.

"Hey, there little guy, you ready for your first trip to the Hampton's?" Kate smiles and kisses his head softly. The baby looks up at her and almost lets out a smile.

"So close!" She chuckles softly trying to get a smile out of him still. Kate can't help but smile back at him. Her family may have its issues, but she loves each and every one of her kids. Whether or not they love her back all the time.

Putting Arejay back in his car seat she turns to see Castle coming out of the elevator, suitcase at his feet, Victoria on his shoulders and Sidney being held upside down.

"Got ya!" He cackles trying to sound like an evil pirate or something of that sort.

"Oh NO!" Kate gasps playfully as she runs over to her husband and two kids. The two are laughing as Castle is trying to hold tightly onto Sidney, but his laughing is making it hard.

"Mommy will save you!" Kate laughs reaching carefully to pick up Sidney and place him on her hip. He's still laughing as Kate tickles him walking over to the car.

"Ok mister, get in the car for mommy so we can go," Kate explains setting the boy down inside the van so he can go sit in his seat.

"You too Little Sir," Kate adds watching Castle pull her off his shoulders and set her on the ground. She runs over and hops in finding her booster seat and attempting to buckle herself in.

"Momma! I need help!" She calls yanking on the belt but not strong enough to pull it over her body and into the buckle.

"Can you help your sister Sidney?" Kate asks

"I have to help your father with some bags."

"I'll try!" Sidney calls as he helps his sister get the buckle hooked into the holder. Kate's back moments later stacking the last two bags on top of the rest of them in the back. Castle had just appeared again with his two oldest ushering them to the car.

"Hannie, you in the front, Nate you can sit in the back. Don't complain or I will make you sit next to each other." He sighs as the two get in. Castle helps Kate get in, and he goes around and gets in the drivers seat Dax finding a spot in-between Kate and Arejay on the floor. Pulling out of the spot Castle turns the music on and heads towards the exit gate. He's got the sensor in his hand as the gate swings up and lets the van through. Arejay is sleeping thankfully as Kate is messing around on her phone trying to take selfies with her kids sitting in the back. Nate is laughing at his siblings and their choice of funny faces. He can't help but wonder how they come up with such funny ideas.

"What do you think, Should mommy send that some to her friends?" She chuckles showing off the latest picture she had taken. Nate's tongue was sticking out, Sidney was making a funny face as he gave Nate bunny ears, and Victoria was trying to make it look like her eyes were popping out of her face.

"Yeah do it, mommy!" Sidney giggles.

"Alright." Kate smiles and opens up her Facebook app on her phone. She hits the upload photo button and selects the picture of the four of them. She uploads it with the caption 'On the way to the Hampton's with these hooligans'.

A while later the family is half way when Arejay begins to cry. Kate would have just pulled out a bottle and fed him but when she smells the poop, she knows they have to stop.

"Babe, hey, can we pull over? I uh, smell some poop." She chuckles her nose plugged as the stench is starting to float around the inside of the car.

"Oh yeah sure." Castle nods flipping on his emergency flashers and pulling over into the emergency lane. Getting up out of her seat Kate reaches into the diaper bag under her seat and pulls out a diaper. Laying the newborn down on her seat she unhooks his onesie and strips him of is diaper checking his bandage while she had him exposed. Putting a clean diaper on, Kate pulls her shirt up and unhooks her nursing bra letting the little boy latch on. She lets him feed for about ten minutes while Castle puts in a movie and starts it for the kids.

The family arrived within the hour and finally gets everything unpacked. They have so much more stuff than last time and by the time they are finally done they are almost passed out in front of the TV. To tired to get up and do anything Castle pulls out his phone and opens up the Pizza Hut app and orders two large pizza's for the six of them. He know's in the morning his kids will be begging to go to the beach, so he makes sure they eat and go straight to bed. It was still cold but he hoped that maybe the sun would come out enough tomorrow to warm things up so they could at least go down to the sand. Ushering the kids to bed Kate soon finds herself picking up the few toys that had been strewn across the living room floor. Tossing them into the toy box she closes it and takes the last drink of her tea before putting the glass in the sink and coming back out to walk with Castle to their bedroom.

Kate fell into bed that night exhausted.

"I cant do this anymore!" Kate pouts panting softly. She'd just spent the last hour trying to wrangle her kids to bed, not to mention cleaning up the toys in the living room.

"Shhh… don't wake the baby!" Castle shushes his wife coming into bed with her. Arejay was sleeping in the bassinet that sat in the corner of the room sleeping away.

"I'm sorry, I just," She pauses yawning.

"I know, I know," Castle chuckles.

"Four kids was a lot but five kids is even more of a lot." He adds yawning along with his wife.

"Yeah, but we make due." Kate smiles softly and rolls over laying her head softly on her husbands chest.

"You're the best you know." Castle smiles kissing his wife.

"Me?" Kate questions.

"Yeah you, it's always you."

"You are so good at being a mom, not to mention being captain, I don't know how you do it." He sighs softly.

"I don't know either, I just do it." She tells him.

"Well, don't stop ok? Because I love this you. The strong mom you."

"Ok, well I wont." She chuckles softly yawning again.

"We should sleep, its going to be a long day tomorrow." Castle says giving his wife a goodnight kiss before reaching to turn the light off and quickly fall asleep.

A/N: Short chapter but there will be more. Hopefully, they will go down to the beach. Maybe the kids will bury Castle in the sand.


	17. The Frozen Beach Pt 2

Castle was up. But only because his second and third youngest had just jumped on the bed. Arejay had been sleeping in the bassinet across the room while Kate had gotten up to go to the bathroom. The two are laying on their dad as they try to get him out of bed.

"Daddy! Wake up! You're wasting daylight!" The five-year-old pleads laying down on her father schootching up so she can try and pull his eyelids open.

"Whad'u want?" Castle grumbles opening his eyes slightly to see Victoria only inches from his face.

"Beach." She says giving her dad a kiss before pulling away.

"Can't we eat first?" He groans softly rubbing his tired eyes. The couple had been up at least seven times during the night for one thing or another. Whether it was for food, or just to be held, or a new diaper for Arejay.

"Buddd dadddy!" Sidney pouts climbing next to his sister pulling on him to wake him up more.

"Alright alright, we can go to the beach, but we have to eat first, mommy will not let us go if we don't." He tells the two trying to sit up as the two grab tighter onto Castle wanting to be picked up. Getting up he puts Victoria on his shoulders, Sidney on one hip and holds Arejay in his other arm. Walking to the bathroom Castle walks up with a serious face as the two giggle, Arejay just smiling up at his dad.

"Look who I found hiding in our bed. I think we need some kid spray." He chuckles Kate turning her eyes big as the first thing she see's is the way Castle is holding onto Arejay. She gasps and quickly grabs him from her husband.

"Oh, I think we do." Kate chuckles resting Arejay in her arms.

"Maybe even some spray that tickles them and never stops, unless they get kisses from mommy." Kate laughs again Castle nodding as he starts to tickle the two. The two are laughing so hard Sidney has snot coming out of nose.

"Stop daddy stop!" Victoria cries kicking her feet against her dad's chest.

"Should I use the magic cure?" Kate asks her eyebrow turning up as she gets closer to Castle and the two kids in front of her. The two are still giggling as Kate comes closer finding Sidney first and peppering his face with kisses, then she reaches over and finds Victoria's knee kissing it softly her head too high to reach as she was still on Castle's shoulders. Castle had stopped tickling and finally set Sidney down as he was getting just a little to heavy to hold. It had seemed only yesterday Castle was carefully cradling the boy in his arms, and now he was lifting him up and tossing him around like it was nothing.

"Come on you little rascals, let's go eat, I heard you two wanted to go to the beach." Kate smiles ushering her kids out of the master bathroom and to the stairs helping them down. Once at the bottom they turn, and she finds Johanna and Nathaniel sitting at the table. The two had already gotten dressed for the day, and we're eating some cereal. Milk and cereal it was a Castle staple. She'd spend so much a week buying milk and cereal it was crazy. Rocking the baby in her arms Kate walks over to the fridge and pulls out the milk setting it on the counter. She was thankful that someone had put it away. With all that money spent on milk about half of it was wasted between spilling and leaving it out to go bad.

"Eat my loves so we can go to the beach." Kate smiles seeing Castle out of the corner of her eye. He's in the kitchen now lifting Victoria up so she can grab the box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"Careful little sir. Please don't dro-" He was stopped by the clatter of the cereal box falling out of his daughters hands and onto the floor. Castle was upset but only till he realized a split second later that nothing had spilled.

"Sorry, daddy." She sighs looking up into his eyes.

"Don't worry, it was an accident, go sit down and I'll serve you a bowl." Castle smiles setting the little girl down. About an hour later the family is dressed, lathered in sunscreen and, ready for the beach. Thankfully the sun had come out, and it was rather warm outside. Still not warm enough that Kate would justify going for a dip but she wouldn't stop her kids from it. Grabbing the beach stroller she fills the bottom basket with their stuff, Arejay in his car seat in one of the seats and the snack cooler in the other. When Sidney was born, the couple had decided to purchase a new stroller and leave this one at the beach for anything they might need it for. They figured it would be nice to have for quick trips to town and what not. So they would not have to bring one with them. It had seen better days. The sun had faded it, and it had way to many rips for its own good, it even had sand in places it did not know it could get sand, not to mention it was slow. That was to be said though it was obvious because they took the thing in the sand. Anything with wheels, new or old never fears well in the sand. Setting up the chairs the kids insist on burying their dad. Kate couldn't help but laugh and agree. She couldn't wait to see what would come of this. Taking a seat under the umbrella she watches as the kids dig a hole so he could fit. While watching Arejay got hungry so she multi-tasked and fed him at the same time. Getting the hole dug the four kids made sure their dad was laying down and comfortable before pouring the sand in him.

"Hey, Sid, careful not to get it in his face ok?" Kate warns watching as the eight-year-old tosses the sand. Castle was now fully buried the four packing it down right. Johanna had wanted to make him a mermaid but had decided it was too much work and was not willing to be the only one putting in the effort for it only to be destroyed moments later by one thing or another. Finishing, the four leave and sit down for a moment with a snack. With all the work Kate knew they must be hungry. Handing them a chewy bar, Kate gives an extra one to Nate for him to help his dad snack on one. It was then when the kids were almost done that Castle had managed to get some air in the sand and secretly started digging himself out. Once done he rises out of the sand like a zombie and starts to chase the kids he's growling and the kids screaming as he chases them down to the water. He's managed to capture his two oldest but the little ones he can't seem to capture them while keeping the older ones. After getting a little wet in the cold water, Castle lets the older ones go and lets them chase him back up to the chairs that Kate was sitting at. Just mere feet from Kate, Castle trips and falls face first into the sand taking a fist full of it to the mouth. Kate is quick on her feet to out Arejay in the stroller and rush over to help him up.

"You alright?" Kate asks worried as she helps him up. The kids are coming up behind him checking him out as well. It takes him a second to regain himself but he does and nods carefully.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I feel like I almost knocked the wind out of me." Castle explains as Kate leans in and gives him a small kiss. The kids shudder and let out an eww, watching their parents kiss. It seemed like it was kid code that made them say eww every time they kissed. Kate found it funny and would sometimes continue the kids to get more out of the kids.

"Why don't we go back to the house and have lunch. We can go to the pool after naps and quiet time." Kate explains starting to pack up the food. They would leave the chairs there while they stayed so they did not have to pack and unpack them every time. The family had a pretty private beach with neighbors on either side really never showing themselves so they knew it would be fine. Helping the kids to the outdoor shower they all go inside and Kate puts Arejay in the swing before going and making sandwiches for lunch. Once they are finished she sends them to their room for naps and quiet time. They could do any quiet activity they wanted, they just had to stay on their bed and not talk. She wanted them to rest if they needed, because she knew if she sent them to go for a nap they would not do it, but quiet time usually resulted in someone dozing off for an hour or so. Taking Arejay into the bedroom Kate and Castle find themselves on their bed having set an alarm for an hour. Kate want to nap but not over sleep and not be awake for when the kids came down to wreak havoc. Waking up an hour later the two get up and Kate takes Arejay to go downstairs and and sit with Castle in the living room while she fed.

"We need to change his dressing tonight." Kate says cradling her son carefully.

"Would you help me? I'm not quite ready to do it by myself." She asks him watching.

"Yeah sure, would be glad to." He smiles leaning over and gives his wife a peck on the cheek. The boy was almost done with his stitches and by the time they would get home, he'd be ready to have it looked at and hopefully have the stitches removed. They couldn't wait to give the baby a real bath instead of just a sponge bath. It had felt with Arejay he was doing everything a little slow. It upset Kate in the beginning but then she realized that's who he was and she had to love him for it.

Looking up Kate sees some kids start coming down the stairs and within 20 minutes the whole family, Dax included was in the living room.

"Go get your bathing suits on and we will go to the pool, and don't forget have daddy help you with sunscreen." Kate smiles putting Arejay on her shoulder and burping him. Kate had already changed before they came down from their nap and would wait for the rest of the family. Minutes later Castle is slathering sunscreen on and handing towels to each of the kids before helping Victoria with her floaty and heading with the family down to the pool. When the kids had started getting old enough, Castle had put in a slide so they could have more fun in the water than just swimming.

Finding themselves in the pool Castle was treading water so he could catch his kids who had wanted to jump off the edge. Sidney was hesitating not sure if he wanted to jump or not but Castle had convinced him to jump in.

"Don't worry I'll get ya!" Castle smiles, his arms out as Sidney jumps into the water and into Castle's arms. Pulling him up out of the water the boy catches his breath as Castle rubs the little guys back.

"See? Wasent to bad was it?" Castle asks as Sidney shakes his head.

"I wanna do it again!" He giggles and lets go if his dad swimming to the stairs and jumping in again. He jumps a few more times excitedly as his dad catches him each time. Victoria had been jumping a few times but she got tired and decided ti sit with Johanna and Nate on the stairs. Kate had been sitting on a floaty feeding Arejay as she floated around the pool. She kept her eyes on the kids the whole time. Wanting them to be safe in the pool. Getting out about an hour later, Castle and Kate help the kids inside and dry off before getting dressed for bed and making dinner. Kate had made Mac and Cheese with hotdogs for dinner before pulling out the monopoly junior and helping the kids set it up so they could play a game before bed. Kate had loved the ease of movie night but also loved getting the family at the table eating and playing a game.

It was late now, the kids had been put to bed and both Kate and Castle were in bed. Castle had been reading a book from his Kindle while Kate snuggled and fed Arejay.

"I can't believe he is almost two months already." Kate sighs softly yawning.

"Me either." Castle says setting his Kindle down and looking over at his wife. Castle could tell she was tired so he reaches over and helps Arejay out of her arms.

"Sleep baby, we have another long day tomorrow." Castle smiles kissing his wife getting up slowly and putting the child in his bassinet.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Anyways. I designed some shirts to go with this fanfic. You can find them on spread shirt if you'd like to buy one. 1064289. spreadshirt customize/noCache/1 [Just take the spaces out.]


	18. Arejay's Big Sit-Up Party

The family had been home from their trip for a while now. They had gotten back to normal busy school life just trying to make it to school on time for the last few remaining months of school before summer. Arejay had been growing and was turning into a healthy baby. Five months old now. Working on solids and Kate had been trying her best to help him to learn to sit up on his own. The little guy tried so hard to sit up. Kate could tell when she studied the guys face when she propped him up holding him carefully. Setting him on the floor she carefully holds him helping him stretch his back. She'd been taught by his physical therapy doctor how to do some of the stretches at home so she could work with him daily.

"Whose my sweet boy?" Kate coos kissing his head softly. He smiles and giggles looking up at his mom.

"Hey, there's that smile mommy loves!" She smiles again watching the little boy in front of her. He was happy, and that always made Kate's day just a little better. The kids had been at school, and Castle was in the kitchen working on his laptop at the bar. It was lunch time soon, so Kate picked up Arejay and put the smiling boy on her hip taking him to the kitchen. She smiled as she watched him light up seeing his dad sitting at the bar counter.

"Hey, there's my little man!" He beams getting up and taking the baby from Kate.

"How's he doing?" Castle asks shifting so he can get a better grip on his son.

"Doing great, I can't wait to show PT his progress." She smiles and walks over kissing Castle before kissing Arejay.

"That's today right?" He asks lifting the boy into his high chair. Strapping him in he makes sure it's secure, and it's holding him up, right to help strengthen his back.

"Yeah, we gotta eat and get going." Kate nods reaching for a jar of baby food in the cupboard and opening it grabbing a baby spoon so she can feed him.

"Sandwich sound ok?" Castle asks as Kate nods again spooning the jar of carrots into the boys mouth.

"Come on buddy, open the garage for the cop car!" She begs as the boy persist. He's not too hungry and just wants to be out of the constricting chair and in his mother's arms.

"Just a little more, please? For mommy?" She sighs as he opens his mouth for a bite but quickly closes before she has a chance to get it all in and he spits some of it out landing on his clothes and Kate's shirt. She lets out a sigh before giving up and getting him out and cleaning the both of them up.

Grabbing the diaper bag, the couple walks with Arejay and Dax out to Kate's C max. Putting Arejay in his car seat she helps Castle in and gets in the driver seat making sure the four of them were in the car and ready to go. She knew the little boy hated to go here, mainly because he would be stretched to his limits and would most likely come out of this pretty sore. At least that's what Kate thought because he always seemed to be on edge for at least a day till the pain would finish wearing off. They would give him children's Tylenol, but Kate had decided a few weeks ago that maybe him having it all the time was not the best idea for his health. So she sat down with Castle, and they figured out a schedule. He had three appointments a week, one at the office and two home visits. On the office visit, they would give him a full dose on the way home while one home visit he would get half a dose and the other visit he would get none. They figured this would help get his body not so accustomed to the medicine if they broke it up. Looking out her rearview mirror, Kate turns her head to check for cars and back out of her spot. Before pulling out, Kate has plugged her phone into the car and has the Disney movies Pandora channel on. She knows Arejay is still a little to young to understand the music, but she's seen him dance a few times. She can't help but laugh though at Castle singing "Be a Man" from Mulan. That was one Disney movie that seemed to play more often than not in their house, so Kate was not surprised he knew all the words. Zipping through the city the family pulls up to the parking garage of the of the physical therapy place and get a ticket out of the machine so the arm can go up and let them in. They park, and Kate gets out and puts Arejay in the Ergo Baby as Castle grabs the diaper bag and Dax's leash so they can head inside. Signing in Kate hands the lady the ticket and she validates it so they don't have to pay for the time they are there. Arejay's name is called and the four head back to the workout floor. As they head to their spot, Kate unhooks Arejay from the Ergo Baby and Jenna his PT doctor takes him and does a quick once over. They get to their spot which is just an oversized yoga mat and sit down. He's still a baby so most of the stretches will be done on the floor. Before they officially start Jenna asks them a few basic questions mainly about his pain and how he's doing at home. It's the same questions she asks every time, but they help assess what stretches she has to do that day and how far she knows she can go with him that session. Starting off she lays the guy down on his back in front of her and moves his legs slowly as if he were riding a bike. This is a good warm-up stretch to get his legs loosened up a bit. It's still uncertain how much paralysis he's going to have but working with him thus far Jenna can tell, that it does not look good for the kid. Once finding out about his condition in utero the couple knew they would take any bump in the road and fix it the best they could. Knowing his prognosis does not look good they are now really just working on his back muscles so they can strengthen them and get him on his way to sitting up. He's been so close the last few days that Kate knows, any minute he's going to be sitting up on his own. Setting him up Jenna does a few more stretches with his back before laying him down and coaxing him to sit up. They watch and start to cheer the little guy on hoping that today would be the day he sat up on his own. Most people had not been paying attention, but a few sessions working around them had stopped for a break and were also cheering him on. Kate had figured with all the people watching the little guy would chicken out and not do it. Watching him Arejay uses his arms and upper body strength to roll over and push himself up and into a sitting position. Kate had been watching like a hawk and when she saw what he had did she wanted to grab him and pepper him with kisses, but she had to wait. Jenna wanted to see how long he would hold the pose before he fell. It didn't take long for the groups around them to erupt in cheers of happiness for the boy.

"God job baby!" Kate clapped as Castle pulls his phone out and documents the whole thing in his baby book app as he's recording the whole thing on video. He'a got a real one at home but this helps so he can document things while away and then sit down when he has time at home to write it all out.

Arejay sits for about a minute playing with a toy before he gets bored and rolls back over on the floor. A minute was good. Jenna would have liked to see longer but she knows for sure this is progress. Kate has now scooped him up and is finally giving him kisses. He's happy because he can sense his mom his happy.

The appointments over now and the four of them head home so they can be there when the kids arrive from school. Knowing that he can sit up makes Castle one happy dad. That means they can start taking the restraints off his high chair that hold him up for feeding. It also means he can start using his Zipzac. Castle had bought this thing before the kid was even born. It was quite pricey but well worth it. The device started out as a bumbo seat screwed to a cutting board with large wheels on the side with four castor wheels on the corners to help with turning and tipping. The newer devices are now a solid seat of plastic and a much better wheel design.

Sitting in the living room Castle gets the red Zipzac out of cupboard and puts Arejay in it. He's a little confused now but Castle wants to get him to use this as soon as possible. Carefully pushing him back and forth the little guy is laughing. Castle knew he was having a good time. Kate had been watching but got up when she heard the kids come in from school. She wanted to make sure that they got in safe and started on their homework. Kate is back now sitting with Castle and Arejay and she's happy. Her son had hit a milestone today and it was one step more to hopefully getting him on the move. Which meant they would have to finish baby proofing the house. They had taken a break because Arejay could not crawl at the moment and was mostly playing on his back or stomach. They knew he couldn't get into anything because he was not very mobile.

Getting up Kate goes back to check on her kids with Arejay on her hip. Castle had gone into the kitchen to start making dinner so they could eat and maybe get in a TV show before bed. The family had loved watching America's Funniest Home Videos and there had just so happened to be one on the DVR. Helping the kids with homework Kate puts Arejay in the high chair and gives him some food so he can start eating while they finish home work and serve dinner. He was a slow eater and so Kate knew it was best to start him early so they could get things set up. Finishing homework and starting dinner the family is all seated at the table. They are laughing about a funny story Victoria had brought home from school. They had done a mini science experiment with water and the teacher had somehow gotten herself soaked. It seemed like every time Victoria talked about it she laughed even harder. Victoria had always seemed to bring home a story from school, funny or not the family always tried to listen. Kate had tried to teach her kids to listen to others even if you dont like what they are saying. Finishing up with dinner Kate helps the kids clean up and go get dressed for bed. It was much easier to have them get dressed before TV time because they were faster and most of the time excited to watch the show. Taking Arejay inso his room Castle changed him and brushed his little whiffs of hair out of his face before handing him over to Kate for a feeding while they sat in the living room and waited for the kids to come down. The kids come a few minutes later and Castle turns on the show. It does not take long for all five of the kids to be out, leaning on Kate or Castle one way or another. They were stuck. They wanted to get the kids to bed but all had been sleeping so peacefully it killed them to wake one of the kids so one of them could get up and help the rest of the kids to bed. Waking Johanna, Kate uses her free arm and helps her up telling her to lift up Victoria so Kate could fully get up. Putting Arejay in the swing she takes Victoria from Johanna and helps Castle and the boys get up the stairs. She puts them all to bed kissing and tucking them in tightly. Going back down the stairs she gets Arejay and comes back up the stairs putting him in the crib in their room and then falling into bed with Castle.

A/N: Thanks so much for everything guys! I cant believe I've hit the 40,000 word mark. I've got a few chapter ideas in the works that hopefully should reap in some big chapters for me. We will see. *Sneaky excited grin*


	19. Black and Blue Arm

Kate's got a system. She's got school mornings down to a science, and if not followed exactly they would be late. She's made sure though a few minutes are factored in for a lazy child, but that's it, only a few minutes. Her day starts off with Kate getting up and quickly showering and getting dressed at six. Then by six thirty she's got Arejay up and eating breakfast. She gets him done first so she can put him on her back in the ergo baby and get things done without him crying. At six forty-five she's upstairs with Arejay on her hip waking up the kids for school. By seven, the kids are up and dressed heading down the stairs to eat, and Kate has already dressed Arejay and he's happily looking around on her back. She'd been keeping him in the playpen in the living room to play with toys while she made lunches, but he's been teething and wants to be on mom all the time. By now Castle is dressed and is down helping Kate make the lunches so they can put them in the kids bags and hopefully get them out on time. To make it to school on time the family had to be in the lobby at seven thirty ready to be picked up by friends. As the family was rushing around to finish getting ready, Sidney came running in and without paying attention he ran right into his mother and threw her into the cupboard. Pulling away she feels the pain of her arm being thrusted into the wall. She pushes it off and tells Sidney, who by now was feeling so bad, that it was ok, and she was fine.

Sending them off to school and putting Arejay down for his first nap she's sitting with Castle as they look over the mail and pay a few bills, doing boring adult things until Arejay gets up and will want lunch. Sitting at the table Kate is still trying to push the pain off. She figured it was most likely just bruised and would take a few days to heal. It doesn't take long for her arm to turn a Nast shade of bruised purple. She's not worried, but it makes Castle worry as he looks at it carefully.

"Kate, this looks pretty bad." He says running a soft hand over her arm as she winces.

"Rick, I'm fine, look its just a bruise it will go away." She persists feeling the arm pain grow and grow as she sits there. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was bad, but for now she was doing ok with the pain.

"No you're not Kate, I can see it in your eyes, it hurts, it hurts really bad." Castle gets up and pulls on his wife helping her up.

"Let's go, I'm taking you to urgent care and we are getting that looked at, no ifs ands or buts." He demands watching his wife try and protest. He sighs and goes to Arejay's room lifting him out of bed and grabbing the diaper bag.

"Richard, _what_ are you doing?!"

"No questions Kate, let's go to the car, I will call my mother and have, her get the kids." He says helping the two, Dax in tow as they take the elector down and to the car. Putting Arejay in his car seat Castle helps Kate into the passenger seat and gets in and starts the car. He pulls out and drives as fast but as safe as he can to the urgent care. Pulling up he parks the car and gets out slinging the diaper bag over him grabbing his son in one arm and pulling on Dax's leash with his other to get the dog out of the car.

"Door please," Castle speaks as he watches the trained dog push the door closed with his nose. Coming around to the other door Castle helps Kate out of the car and onto the curb.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here but I can't stand to watch you in pain, it kills me." He sighs softly checking them in. The four are taken back a while later, and the on-call doctor is checking Kate's hand over carefully before sending her for some X-rays. The X-Rays are done and being looked at by the doctor as he explains what he sees in front of Kate and Castle.

"It looks like you have a minor break. I'll cast it before you leave today and come back in a month so we can check on it." The doctor explains as Kate groans softly. She was upset that she broke it again.

"That means no heavy lifting." He adds.

"It looks like you had a break in that arm before is this true?" He asks carefully splinting Kate's arm before they cast it.

"Yeah, long story short I was kidnaped a few years ago and thrown out of a car, landed on this arm," Kate tells the doctor as he stands up.

"I'm going to get the casting supplies I will be right back." The doctor says getting up and leaving the exam room. He comes back with the black, and the blue like Kate had requested and applys the cast. He puts the black down and then a strip of blue around the middle.

"Ok, all set, you are free to go." The doctor smiles and sees the couple out, Castle holding Arejay on his hip and Dax's leash in the other. They are walking out to the car when Kate lets out a big upset groan.

"Why the hell did I have to go and break my arm again!"

"Kate, you heard the doctor, it's a small break, it will heal fast." Castle sighs softly.

"Is this you trying to make me feel better?" She sighs "because it's not."

"Let's just go home, Arejay needs a nap and I'm sure you'd like one too." Castle sighs helping everyone into the car and head home.

"What? So now you're trying to tell me what to do?"

"No, I uh, no, I'll just shut up," Castle says turning the car on and heading home. He wants to apologize, but he's afraid that anything he says will piss her off. Pulling into the spot Castle kills the car and gets out. Grabbing the diaper bag, he watches Kate pick Arejay up. He wants to tell her no, but he knows that will just make her angrier and he's just going to let her be. It's silent all the way to the elevator and even the ride up to their place. They get inside, and Castle puts Arejay down for his nap before going up to his office and begins to start mapping out a book idea he had. He wanted to talk with Kate and maybe sooth her, but she was so upset about her arm he figured he'd just let her have some time alone.

It's later on in the afternoon and the kids have finally come home from school. Arejay is awake, and Johanna had heard him crying. She'd finished her homework and could tell her parents needed a break. Castle had still been writing, and Kate was taking a nap. Going into the little boys room Johanna carefully pulls the boy out of his crib.

"Hey buddy, I got you." Jo smiles kissing her brother head softly. Putting him carefully on her hip she grabs his moose and goes out into the living room and setting him on the floor. Sitting in front of him she smiles holding him carefully until he steadies himself. She can tell he's getting much better and she's pretty proud for her brother.

"You are getting so big!" She giggles, Arejay smiling at his sister. She's tickling him as she tries to play peek-a-boo with him. Jo's having a good time but Arejay could care less.

"Oh, come on buddy, smile!"

"Please, for me?" She sighs softly watching her brother as he lets out a smile, but only a small one.

"I wonder if you are hungry, I bet thats why you dont want to play with me." She laughs and gets up lifting up her brother. Heading to the kitchen she gets out the cheerios grabbing him a handful. going back to the living room she sets him down on floor letting him grab one from her hand. He stuffs it in his face and goes for another one.

"Hey wait buddy, mommy says one at a time!" She warns watching him reach for another. She pulls her hand away as he pouts at her. He pulls on her hands trying to get another one as he makes grunting noises.

"No, finish first!" She groans at him as Kate comes down the stairs seeing the two in the living room.

"Hey you!" She smiles kissing Johanna on the head and picking up Arejay.

"Are you not listening?" She asks ruffling the boys hair.

"I told him to take one at a time, but he would no listen so I made him wait." Johanna explains looking up at her mom.

"We are learning to remember that rule." Kate chuckles shifting him on her hip.

"Thank you by the way." She smiles.

"Welcome mommy."

"Want to help me make dinner?" Kate asks watching Johanna get up and hand Arejay another cheerio.

"Sure, what are we making?" Jo asks.

"I was thinking grilled cheese and a salad, you can help me make the salad an slice the cheese."

"Ok!" Jo smiles brightly walking into the kitchen with her mom. The two start dinner and Kate is explaining first how to slice the cheese before making the salad.

"Use this and be careful ok?" Kate motions showing Johanna how to use the cheese cutter before setting Arejay down in the high chair. She finishes cutting the cheese and Kate is now making the sandwiches. She then starts showing her how to cut the lettuce and the veggies for the salad. It does not take long before dinner is served and the family is eating. Kate is still mad at what happened earlier but she's slowly getting over it. Hanging with her kids and husband always seems to fix things after a while. Its going to be a hard road of recovery but Kate's willing to take it as it comes.

A/N: So I don't think I told you all, but I'm super excited. I am a planner and I know halloween is not for a while, but I'm going to be Kate Beckett from this Fanfic for halloween. I'm a doll collector and I have the perfect one to play Arejay. my question is, I have about ten ideas on what he should wear.

Option 1: A #TeamArejay shirt/onesie

Option 2: A onesie that says "My moms a cop. whats your moms super power".

Option 3: A onesie having something to do with "My moms a cop and my dads a writer".

Option 4: A onesie with a Castle quote on it. (Would like you're help)

Option 5: Leave you're ideas below.

Thanks so much. I know this was a short chapter and I really appreciate the reviews and the help you have given me. I can't wait to see what you choose for Arejay to wear. Follow me on MsThomEGemcity and or MommaKateCastle, I'm sure there will be pictures.


	20. Big Surprise!

A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 20! YAHOO!

It's a week before the Spina Bifida walk and Kate is freaking out. Everything is ready to go but the shirts. Kate had had bright yellow shirts made for her team to wear during the walk, and they have not come yet. She's been religiously tracking them via an app on her phone, and it says they should be delivered any day now, but for Kate any day now is not soon enough. The kids are at school, and Kate is sitting in Castles office Arejay in her lap as she taps on the computer keyboard. She was checking a few things online, but that quickly turned to browsing Facebook. She would have stayed longer but when she smelled the little guy in front of her she had to get up immediately.

"Woah, ok, wow, someone needs a diaper change." Kate chuckles softly getting up and closing the computer before going down the stairs and into the little guys room and placing him on the changing table. Undoing his clothes she takes the dirty diaper off and throws it into the diaper genie cleaning Arejay up. Before putting a new diaper on him, she checks his scar and wipes it clean making sure it's still healthy and not infected or damaged in any way. It's not and she straps a new diaper on him and pulls his pants back on lifting him up carefully. He's cooing and giggling as Kate slips the boy carefully on her hip.

"There we go, all clean. I wonder when daddy will get home, Dax and him just kind of left didn't they." She smiles kissing him. She knows he won't talk back, but Kate makes a pact to talk to him all the time, it's good for babies brain development.

"What do you say we get some lunch are you hungry?" Kate asks watching as the boy lifts his hands up and starts patting her chest.

"No, sorry buddy not right now, you get to have some baby food, maybe even some of mommy's left over smoothie from this morning." She tells him walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. She reaches the kitchen and puts the little boy into his high chair. Spinning around she goes to the cupboard and grabs a jar of chicken and peas baby food grabbing a spoon and setting the two on the counter. Shifting, Kate move to the fridge and pulls out the smoothie from earlier and pours some of it in a sippy cup for Arejay coming back and sitting in a chair in front of the boy. She opens up the jar of food and starts slowly feeding the boy. She gives him a few spoonfuls of the stuff before handing him the cup of smoothie. He gladly takes it and starts sipping from it. It's just then moments later that she realized Castle had used milk in the smoothie, and she jerks the cup from him freaking out that she's now caused her son to have an allergic reaction. Just days ago the couple had taken Arejay in for a six-month check-up and a few tests they had been meaning to run for a while now. Since day one they had suspected him to be lactose intolerant but had to test him on multiple occasions before they could finalize it and put it in his record.

Kate's freaking out now, she's just given her son milk, and she's not sure how much has gone into him. It's most likely not enough to cause anything but being the mother she is she's freaking out. Getting up she pours the smoothie back onto the glass in the fridge and cleans out the cup. She gets him another cup and fills this one with pedialite, hoping she can flush his system pretty quickly. Sitting back down she continues to feed Arejay and finish the jar of food. Just as she gives him the last spoonful the front door unlocks and Castle and Dax come walking in. Arejay eye's him first and smiles brightly clapping his hands trying to get his dad's attention.

"Honey! I'm home!" Castle jokes, walking into the kitchen and giving his excited son a kiss before leaning to give his wife one.

"Hi, babe." Kate smiles softly reaching for a cloth and cleaning up the food off Arejay's face and hands.

"So, we had a small issue a while ago," Kate confesses. Part of her wanted to keep it a secret but not telling her husband could turn into something big she was not ready to deal with.

"What happened?" Castle asks pulling up a chair next to her and reaching his hands out to play with his son.

"That smoothie you made me for breakfast, I saved the rest and poured him some, I had forgotten you put milk in it." She starts.

"But I quickly remembered and took it away from him, I have him drinking some pedialite, I'm hoping to flush it out." She sighs watching Castle and Arejay pat the tray of his high chair.

"Well, he seems to be ok. I'm glad you caught it early. I'm sorry I forgot to remind you I put milk in it." Castle says turning to look over at his wife. He could tell she was upset.

"I'm not mad ok? This is all new for us." He says placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

"I'm glad because I really freaked out." Kate chuckles dryly standing to reach over and pull Arejay out of his chair.

"So, can you tell us where you went?" Kate inquires hoping maybe for an answer from her husband.

"Nope, lips are sealed."

"Awe man!" Kate pouts quickly checking to see if her son had peed yet.

"You will get to know tonight." He smiles and reaches to take his son from Kate.

"This better be something good, you know I hate secrets." She sighs handing over their son.

"It's a good one I promise!" He beams pushing Arejay's hair out of his face. Moments later The three still standing in the kitchen Kate's phone goes off and Castle and Arejay start dancing to the song that's playing out of it. Kate picks it up and pushes answer. She glances down to see its Jenny.

"Jenny, hey, how are you?" Kate asks Smiling softly as she hears the woman's voice on the line.

"I'm great, hey, I have a favor." Jenny sighs softly, her daughter leaning on her trying to hear what Kate has to say.

"Yeah, shoot, anything," Kate speaks listing for Jenny to start.

"Something came up and I need you to watch Sarah for the night," Jenny says.

"Oh sure, everything alright?" Kate worries trying not to laugh as Castle spins Arejay around in the kitchen.

"Yeah, just fine. Kevin last minute wanted to take me out, and I don't feel good leaving Sarah home alone."

"No worries Jenny. Being her over, we will make it the perfect sleep over." Kate smiles softly.

"Thank you." Jenny says before hanging up and helping her 13 year old pack for a night at her aunt and uncles house. The kids get home a while later and Kate tells them about Sarah coming over for the night. Johanna is thrilled because she will have another girl her age to talk to. The girls go to the same school but interestingly enough don't see each other very often and love to hang out. Knowing that his niece would be coming over later Castle sits everyone down and decides to give them the surprise now. He knows they won't be going for a while but with the walk coming up he wants to give the kids time to tell their friends and get all excited. Pulling out envelops he hands each kid and Kate an envelope with a hand made card in it that is hooked to a wristband. Each has their name on it and where they will be going. Opening hers the fastest Johanna screams when she sees the card, jumping up and running over to her dad. The rest of the kids along with Kate get theirs open and are also excited.

"We are going to Disney World?" Johanna smiles hugging her dad tightly.

"Yes, but not for a while, I figured we could go in December for Victoria and Arejay's birthday, maybe over Christmas, we will fly down and stay at one of their hotels for a whole week." Castle explains shifting Arejay on his lap as he reaches for the box.

"Each one of you will get a wrist band that's your official ticket, I will hold onto those until we arrive, I don't want anyone to lose theirs." He says opening the box and showing off the bands. There's six of them, one for Kate in purple, a red one for Castle, plus a red one for Sidney, a green one for Nate and Pink ones for Victoria and Johanna. Thankfully, Arejay does not need one yet.

"There's a lot of planning for this trip and don't worry, mom and I will involve you all in any portion we see fit." He explains giving the kids a moment to think over the excitement.

"I can't believe you did this Castle." Kate smiles kissing her husband.

"I hope you are not mad." He sighs.

"Mad?" Kate asks. "Never, this is actually pretty exciting!" She beams hearing a knock on the front door. Shifting Kate comes to the front door opening it to see Jenny, Kevin, and Sarah standing in the door way.

"Hey guys! Come on come in!" Kate smiles Jenny cooing at Arejay who was sitting on Kate's hip. Kate steps back to let the three come in as Kate is pointing upstairs.

"Johanna's in her room. That's where you will be staying tonight. Go find her, tell her I'm going to order pizza and she better be ready." Kate explains watching Sarah leave and bounce up the stairs to see her friend.

"Thank you so much Kate." Jenny smiles reaching out to hug Kate.

"It's not big deal guys, anytime. Jo loves hanging out with Sarah, and we love having her over. You guys should have more kids and then my kids would have more friends to play with." Kate chuckles softly readjusting Arejay on her hip. After talking for a few more minutes Kate ushers the two out and on their way. She has a sneaky suspicion that Jenny is already pregnant and wants to tell Kevin or is not pregnant but wants to try and get pregnant tonight. Just after they leave and Kate closes the door there's another knock and Kate opens it quickly thinking its Kevin or Jenny with something they forgot but it's not. It's a guy in a brown UPS uniform with a giant box on a hand cart. Moments later a clipboard is shoved in her direction to sign. She does so and asks the man to wheel the box more inside. She's confused until she sees who it's from on the box. It's the shirts and she couldn't be more happy. She thanks the driver and sets goes and gets a box cutter setting Arejay on the floor before opening the box. Castle has now walked in and he's watching.

"Shirts came." She says pulling one out and showing off the front before showing off the back.

"What do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Kate smiles softly waiting for a reaction from Castle.

"Those are sweet! I can't wait for the walk." Castle smiles back peering to see the mound of shirts in the box.

"One for all of us, a little one for Arejay, plus a bandana for Dax, plus shirts for Martha and Jim and one for Alexis. I think some extras too, just in case like Jenny and Kevin join us." Kate explains pushing the box off to the side and out of the way.

Awhile later pizza has been ordered and a movie picked on Netflix. All the kids are in their pajamas eating pizza and ready for the movie to start. Kate had planned later on that she would sit down with Johanna and Sarah and paint their nails for fun but they must of talked to much upstairs because the kids seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly. They all loved staying up late during the summer but it seemed movies at night put them all to sleep. Kate did not mind because it was easier to put a half sleeping kid to bed then one that was fully awake and protesting. Helping the kids up off the couch Kate and Castle send them all to bed putting Arejay in his bassinet and going to bed themselves. They did some minor cleanup but would do the rest of the cleanup in the morning. The two where also exhausted.

 **A/N: I have to laugh because one reviewer said Castle should get snipped and another said they should have one more kid. I don't think they will have anymore kids but I dont see Castle getting snipped because they are a couple that to me seems like they would if accidentally gutting pregnant again would keep the child. I see them as taking hurdles as they come. With Arejay having Spina Bifida they realize they cant handle anymore kids and are very careful with protection. Maybe later they might decide to adopt. We will see.**


	21. Big and Exhausting Airplane

A/N: **Thank you** soo soo much **guys! I've made it to the 50,000-word mark! I'm not done with this story because I have a few more chapter ideas. This chapter just took forever because I went on a vacation and just had writers block, but it's done now!**

The walk went off without a hitch. The family had raised 10,000 dollars towards the Elliott James Spina Bifida charity. A charity started by a few moms who had help from others during the early years with medical bills and equipment. While Kate and Castle could afford most of Arejay's wheelchairs, medical equipment, and hospitals, some people could not and the couple had wanted to give to those who needed it more.

It was the night before the family would get up and leave for Walt Disney World for their birthday trip. The kids had not slept in what felt like days. They had all been super excited to leave on their trip. It was the first trip as a family out of the state of New York. They go to the Hampton's every year, but this is different. This is a huge trip that takes a lot of planning. Castle had the trip all planned. He'd also set aside the money for the hotel so that He could decide with Kate what hotel would be the best. They wanted one close to Walt Disney World, so they did not have to travel far, but also one with hopefully a room for the kids. Not that Kate and Castle would be having sex but they wanted to be able to separate the kids from the parents and if needed could put Arejay down for a nap. They chose a suit at the Disney's Contemporary Resort. It was one of Castle's favorites because the monorail went right through the lobby. They also picked it because the monorail went through the lobby. The ease of being able to get to and from the park with the kids and the dog.

Getting up the next morning, Kate helps the kids get ready and hopefully get out of the door on time for their flight. The kids are dressed; everything is packed and ready to go. The Van arrives, and they get a hand cart to help bring the stuff down the elevator to the van. The family has a lot of stuff. It was crazy how much a family of 7 plus dog would take on a trip. To make things easier and fewer suitcases, Kate puts the kids in just three suitcases instead of one for each. One of those three going to Arejay and all the medical things he would need. It also let them use one of those suitcases for Dax so they could bring food, treats, and even a toy or two, to remind him of home. They also have a car seat for Arejay plus his stroller. Kate had also purchased before the trip, a board that would hook to the stroller with wheels just in case Victoria decided she was done walking. Finally getting everything in the van the family is in and on their way to JFK airport. There's traffic, and not to mention antsy kids wanting to be on the airplane for the first time. They make it to the airport and get a redcap to help them unload and get the bags to the check-in booth. It takes the family a while to check in but both Kate and Castle made sure they got out early to give them leeway. During this moment, Castle had wished his mother was here for help but she had a last few minute things and would not arrive till tomorrow morning. To say the kids were excited was an understatement. Sidney had been bouncing up and down all morning constantly asking if we were there yet. To which both Castle and Kate responded every few minutes with a "No!"

It was starting to drive Kate nuts, and she couldn't wait to be at the gate and waiting for the plane so she could have a talk with him. Finally after about ten minutes the family is done and walking to the gate with their carry on's. Security was a whole another issue with getting kids shoes off, putting bags on the conveyor belt, getting Arejay out of the stroller so it can be checked, and not to mention Castle and Dax had to go to secondary to be carefully checked over. Kate knew this would happen and tried to prepare for it but when you go on a trip like this with your whole family preparing does not help much because something always comes up. The two older kids had already made it through along with Victoria, but Sidney was bouncing all around and acting pretty hyper.

"Sidney, please calm down and help mommy." Kate sighs shifting Arejay on her hip as she tries to help Sidney through the metal detector. She puts a hand on his back and guide him through and to the other side to the rest of his siblings.

"Get your shoes on please, mommy will be over soon," Kate says placing her shoe in the bin and walking with Arejay towards the metal detector. She walks through with the babbling child while trying to keep her kids on the other side from running off. Within minutes, shoes had started to be put back on and thankfully Castle was back from his secondary screening with Dax. He hurries over, seeing a bouncy Sidney calling him for help with his shoes. They finally finish and get going towards their gate. They got there thankfully on time and had about 20 minutes before boarding. Kate likes being early but not too early that she had to sit around for two hours trying to keep her kids busy. Arejay had been hungry as they waited, and Kate hated making him wait, but she knew if they waited just a little longer she could breastfeed as they took off on the airplane. It would help with his ears and keep him calm. There's a voice over the loudspeaker that calls families with children and the disabled to board first. Laughing to herself Kate groans and rolls her eyes getting up thinking "that's us for sure".

"Come on, let's go!" She smiles pushing the stroller towards the gate. She hands the kids their tickets and she hands hers to the lady making sure she scanned it, and the rest of the kids had their tickets.

Finally making it to the plane Kate pulls Arejay out of the stroller leaving it at the gate so they can get it later. Holding him carefully on her hip the family finds their seats. Castle sitting in one row with Victoria and Johanna, Kate in the row in front of them with Nate, Sidney, and Arejay sitting on her lap. Before they take off and as other people are boarding, Kate hands Castle the snacks for Dax and the first round of toys and games for the boys. Castle had the one iPad and had put a few movies on it the girls wouldn't mind watching. Kate had the other iPad and put a few movies on hers to watch with the boys.

Helping the boys get belted in she gives one last look to Castle blowing him a kiss before she adjusts her shirt and lets Arejay latch on as they get ready to take off. She's slowly trying to ween him but it's a lot easier to breastfeed on the plane then have to deal with having to fill bottles. She's smiling as they take off. It's a short flight so it shouldn't take them long to get to their destination.

They finally get in the air, and Kate puts the movie on for the boys letting Arejay finish up feeding. She's also about to switch seats, so Sidney gets to sit by the window. Nate gets to sit by the window for the second hour, and Kate gets her seat back for landing. Getting up she switches with Sidney and is happy to see him excited to look out the window. Turning back to she smiles at Castle seeing a sleeping Victoria in his lap.

"She seemed awake but once we got in the air, she leaned on me and fell asleep." Castle chuckles stroking her hair softly as Kate glances over at Johanna. She had the iPad and was watching the movie that Kate had put on their for her. She'd put three movies on each iPad. Two movies that both Victoria and Johanna could watch together plus one that was for a little older person such as Jo. Kate did not want Jo to get stuck watching movies for five-year-olds, so she added one for her, just in case Victoria fell asleep.

It's halfway through the flight when Sidney looks at his mom asking to go to the bathroom. She sighs softly and helps herself up putting Arejay on her hip.

"Nate, Sid has to use the bathroom; this would be a good time to get your window seat." Kate smiles as the three scoot out and leave Nate to watch the movie. He nods and takes his seat, by the window taking a break from the movie to peer out and see what's going on. Opening the bathroom door the three squeeze into it as Kate tries to help Sidney work the toilet.

"Hurry up buddy mommy has to go too," Kate says using this time to also give Arejay a fresh diaper and clean him up. A few moments later Sidney finishes going pee, and Kate switches with her son so she could pee. They finish soon after and Kate leads Sidney back to their seats. She takes a peek at the girls before taking her seat, she's thankful Victoria is still asleep. It has made the trip one bit easier having a sleeping child.

About an hour later they land and wait till everyone gets off the plane before they deboard. Picking up the stroller on their way out Kate slips Arejay in it, and they head to the baggage claim with the few bags they brought with them on the plane. It takes them longer than Kate would of wanted because it seemed as the plane ride made all of her kids sleepy. Finding baggage claim B, the kids want to help find their bags, and Kate just wants to quickly get the bags and go. So, in the interest of the kids and giving them a fun time on vacation she tells them they can go up to the conveyor belt and help get the bags off.

"Careful please!" Kate hollers as she pushes the stroller closer to the belt hoping to be within earshot of the kids.

"Mommy and daddy's bags are heavy." She warns leaning over and placing a kiss on Castle. It's just them as Victoria is rolling over one of the bags Dax starts to bark. Looking from Dax to Castle, Kate takes a deep breath and quickly reaches for whatever Castle has in his hands making sure he does not toss them. Setting them on top of the stroller she turns to check on him slowly cracking inside with every shake that comes out of her husband. He'd been doing so well on his meds; it killed her that the first day of their vacation was ruined by some seizures. They turned some heads but about five minutes later everything this back to normal and the kids have acquired all of the suitcases.

"Thank you for helping guys." Kate smiles at her kids as they stand in front of her. She's been so distracted by Castle she was happy they had done a good job.

"Ok, let's go get our car," Kate says putting one hand on the stroller and the other on one of the rolling bags. Castle had paid extra for a van from Walt Disney World to come pick them up and take them to their hotel. They start to head towards the exit when Castle spots a guy holding a piece of cardboard with the words "Castle Family" on it.

"Look! Over there Kate!" Castle blurts seeing the sign and smiling. The driver sees them and smiles back walking over towards them. They finally meet, and Castle sticks his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Richard but you can call me Rick, this is my wife Kate, our youngest Arejay in the stroller," He starts and then points to each of the other kids and naming them off.

"Well hello everyone, I'm George, I'll be your driver today." He smiles softly.

"I bet mom and dad are happy for all the help." He chuckles softly as Kate laughs back and nods.

"Yes, we are always thankful." She smiles as George takes the bag from Kate and leads them to his van. He helps them in putting the bags and the stroller in the back making sure Arejay's car seat is securely in before strapping him in. They are loaded in, and their driver starts off towards their hotel. Pulling up to the hotel George helps the family out, and they get a bell hop to load the bags on a cart.

"Jo, I'm going inside to check in, will you help mommy with the kids?" Castle asks his daughter as he checks for his wallet before starting to head inside. She nods at him sighing softly as she takes Sidney and Victoria's hands.

"Ok kids, let's go inside and wait for daddy." Kate smiles softly as she pushes the stroller into the hotel. It does not take long and Castle long before all their Magic Bands are set up, and their room is ready. While the kids are excited to see the room, Kate, and Castle are extra excited for the room so they can finally sit down while not moving. Getting to the elevator Kate makes sure all of her family was in the elevator before they headed up to their hotel room. Both Kate and Castle are exhausted from traveling but as they traveled up the elevator, Kate watched her kids excitedly jump up and down. No doubt Kate was excited just like them but being so tired she could not show it.

The door dings and Kate ushers the kids out. 352, that's the room they had. Finding it was easy. It was close to the elevator but not close enough that they would hear it all night. Not something Kate wanted to deal with. Opening the door with her magic band Kate holds it open so Castle can usher the kids inside and get Kate and Arejay inside. The first thing Kate does is get Arejay out of the stroller and lay him on the bed so he can be out of the confines of the stroller. The next thing they do is set up a puppy pad and the dog food for Dax so he can finally relax from the travel. Just as they finish, there's a knock on the door. Castle rushes over to open it propping it open so he can help the bell hop bring the bags in the room. Having help from Jo and Sidney, they finish soon after and Castle tips him before he leaves. He thanks them and Sidney waves him off before Castle closes the door.

Turning Castle can't help but smile when he looks over to see Victoria and Kate playing with Arejay as the other three children have just ran into the other room to check out the bunk beds. He's happy. He's usually always happy but seeing his work finally pay off feels so good. Walking over he goes and carefully sits on the couch as not to startle Arejay. Smiling the little boy turns and pulls into his father's lap.

"Dada!" He giggles as Castle adjusts the boy so he can sit better in his lap.

"Very good buddy, what about mama?" He asks pointing to Kate.

"Dada!" He giggles again looking from his mother to his father.

"No, Mama." Castle sighs.

"Dada!" The little boy giggles. The two adults sigh watching Victoria join in on his giggling.

"You'll get it one day." Kate smiles softly shifting so she can then pull Victoria in her lap.

"You have to help him, ok little sir?" Kate smiles again watching Victoria nod.

"I'm a good big sister; I can do anything!" She beams just as a smell starts wafting from Castle and Arejay.

"Not me!" Castle shouts as Kate reaches for Arejay but with Victoria on her lap she's not close enough.

"Check his diaper, maybe he needs a change," Kate says watching as Castle pulls the boys pants and diaper back only to jerk his head away quickly.

"Ok yeah, that was him." He laughs situating himself and Arejay so they can get up and get changed.

"So happy for you little guy! You pooped all by yourself!" He smiles as he bounces the boy up and down on his way to the bed. You may be laughing right now that Castle is so happy that his son pooped but for a parent of a child with spina bifida pooping on their own without the use of medication to help them go is a pretty big accomplishment. Laying him in the middle of the bed behind them Castle goes to the child's suitcase and grabs a new diaper and the changing pad. Getting him all clean and dressed he then lifts the boy up and bounces him all the way back to the couch to sit next to Kate. Victoria had already ran off to go see what her older siblings were up to.

"Did you poop little guy?" Kate smiles a Castle plops down with him on the couch.

"Mommy is happy for you, so happy." She smiles again as her son reaches for her. She takes him from Castle and holds him carefully.

"You must be hungry." She sighs pulling her shirt off and unhooking her bra. Laying him in her arms she lets him latch on and start to feed. Moments later Sidney comes in complaining that he was starving.

"Are you saying you want daddy to order dinner?" Castle asks watching the eight-year-old in front of him. He nods and climbs on the couch making it move every which way as he tries to climb into his dad's lap.

"Woah, careful Sid, Arejay is getting his dinner." Kate sighs watching Sidney jerk his head to look at his mom. The boy sighs and pulls on his dad trying to keep his father's attention.

"Ok ok, fine, daddy will get dinner." Castle sighs and helps his son up and setting him on the floor.

"I'm going to get room service, leave mommy alone for a few minutes ok? Arejay needs some alone time with mommy." Castle says warning his son because he knows his son will want to get up in her face. Heading over to the phone Castle orders burgers for dinner wanting something easy. It does not take long, and the tray of burgers and fries arrives at their room. Watching some TV while they eat the family finishes within the hour. Getting up Kate helps the kids clean up and start getting ready for bed.

"Shower please." Kate sighs pushing a slow Sidney towards the bathroom.

"You too Nate, shower!" She turns her head as she pushes Sidney into the bathroom. Since only having one bathroom she wants to make the night go faster by having the two boys shower at the same time.

Getting the kids to bed finally Kate is sitting on the couch with Castle holding Arejay in her lap. He's starting to fall asleep, and Kate can't wait. She's so exhausted she can barely keep her eyes open. Standing up Castle takes Arejay from Kate and lays him in the crib they got from the hotel. He then turns the TV off and helps Kate to bed, and the two of them change and fall into bed so they can have a big day at the park tomorrow.


	22. You Say Yes And I Say No

He wants so badly to push his chair like he does at home but he knows his mother will say no. It's a busy day at the mall. The summer is winding down, and kids are starting to go back to school. School, the thing all kids loath and parents praise because they can't wait to have the house back. It's a year of firsts for the family, Jo is in her third year of high school with Nate starting his first year of High school, Sidney is starting his first year of middle school with Victoria in third grade and Arejay headed to kindergarten. Kate is happy the kids will be out of the house but also it's a bittersweet moment because her last child will be going to school for the first time. She knows he's scared but also knows he's going to do great.

It's a week before the kid's first day back at school. Kate is at the mall with Arejay; they just need a few more things. All Kate can think about is how nearly impossible this is going to be. It's crazy busy and even though she's got a child in a wheelchair, it seems as though people just don't care that she's trying to get through.

"Wanna push momma!" Arejay whines as Kate tries to navigate the crowds.

"Not today buddy it's busy." Kate sighs as she turns the comer and makes her way down the backpack aisle.

"But Momma I wanna do it!" He whines again wanting to kick his feet in anger but can't seem to will them to move.

"Remember the rules buddy? Mommy pushes when it's busy like this, and you can push when you are alone at school and when we are at home." She explains looking around at the backpacks on either side of the aisle.

"Do you see something you like?"

"I want the one with the puppies!" He giggles reaching for it.

"But that's a girls backpack." Kate sighs.

"But I want it, momma!"

"Ok fine, you can have it, you are mommy's baby after all." She smiles softly and kisses his head.

"We need to get you a lunch box too but let mommy make sure before we leave that this backpack fits on your handles, so we don't have to carry it." Kate smiles softly and loosens the straps on the backpack all the way. It's a snug fit, but it works. Sighing Kate takes a moment before moving on. She's happy, her son is finally going to school. Things have been a little slow for him but his doctor said they should try and get him in school as soon as possible and that it would benefit him greatly. She's happy too because he's going to be mainstreamed in a class just like everyone else. He will get a little help from his friends, but Kate is excited he gets to be in the same classes as his siblings. Taking the bag off she hands it to her son to hold so they don't forget to pay for it when they check out.

"Hold that for mommy and we will go get you a lunch box." She smiles and pushes her sons chair towards the end of the aisle. They turn the corner and reach the lunch boxes and Kate helps him pick one out. He goes with one that looks like a minion and puts it in his lap. She knew he was not going to need much in the way of school supplies so she quickly grabs a box of crayons and a pack of pencils. She then grabs two pencil cases, one for his bag and another hopefully to attach to the side of his chair so he can carry a few school things in it.

"Mommy has to get you some of your diapers next, will you hold all that stuff, please?" Kate asks as Arejay nods softly making sure he had a hold on everything in his lap.

"Mommy?" Arejay starts as Kate is navigating them through the store over to the diaper aisle.

"What baby?" She asks as they walk.

"I'm SO excited for school!" He beams turning his head to get a glance of his mom.

"Oh well, I'm not." She chuckles sadly.

"Why not?" Arejay asks as they have stopped. There's a big family in front of them and Kate figures they will just wait till they get out of the way.

"Because," she says letting go and coming around to kneel in front of her son putting her hands on his lap.

"Mommy is going to miss you; I like coming home from work early to hang out with you." Kate sighs sadly

"You are going to school; you will be gone during the day, just like mommy."

"But you won't come to school with me?" Arejay asks looking at his mom with worry in his eyes.

"Nope, you have to go to school by yourself," Kate explains sighing.

"But you are a big boy, big boys go to school all by themselves." She sighs again and gives her son another kiss on the head.

"Plus, you get to ride the bus!"

"The driver puts you on a lift and it goes up like an elevator, and it helps you get on the bus."

"That's cool, but I don't wanna go to school anymore." He pouts crossing his arms.

"Oh, but school is so fun!" Kate beams trying to change his mind.

"Not without you!" He cries softly reaching out to hopefully get a hug from his mother. Lifting him out of his chair, Kate pulls the four-year-old and holds him close to her. Her son had just realized that he would be going alone. Not something he was ready for. Letting him cry into her, Kate carefully rocks him back and forth.

"Don't worry, mommy will come on the first day with you and see your class and meet your teacher." Kate sighs rocking him still.

"but..." He sniffles holding tighter to his mother.

"Not...ready...momma."

There she is, in the middle of Target holding her son as he sobbed. She wanted to talk to him but instead let him cry as she rocked him back and forth. It takes them about ten minutes before he's recovered himself and ready to sit back in his chair. They get the diapers they need and head home so Kate can put him down for a quick nap. She knows he's got to be tired, and Kate just needs a little time to herself to figure out what to do about Arejay's new found fear of school.

Castle had been out with the rest of the kids when he brings them home and turns on a quiet movie. Leaving them to the movie he trots upstairs and finds Kate sitting on the bed, laptop in her lap and her reading glasses perched on her nose. She does not notice him until he climbs into the bed next to her.

"You alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," she sighs looking up as she takes her glasses off.

"Arejay- which was kind of my fault, we were out school shopping alone, and he exclaimed how excited he was for school and then asked if I would be coming with him. I told him no and he freaked. Then told me he was not going to school. I tried to tell him how exciting it would be and how cool the lift on the bus was. He was not having it. Then I told him I would come with him on the first day to meet his teachers but he still was not having it." She sighs and puts her glasses on the laptop.

"I then pulled him out of his chair and held him while he cried for about ten minutes. I don't know what we are going to do." She sighs again as Castle reaches over for a hug.

"The best we can do is try," Castle says as cries are heard over the monitor. Arejay must have been up from his nap. Getting up Castle goes towards the boys room to get him up. Walking in he smiles and goes to lift his son carefully up out of the bed.

"Hey mister, I think you need a change." Castle chuckles softly and kisses his son softly on the head. Taking him over to the changer he lays him down and helps his pants off and takes the dirty diaper off and puts on a clean one.

"wanna go see momma?" Castle asks pulling up the boys pants and lifting him up and to his hip. He nods and Castle smiles carrying him up the stairs and to see Kate. He's quiet, and Castle knows he's still thinking about school and how he's scared. He lights up though when they walk in the room, and he sees his mom.

"Momma!" He smiles reaching for her as she closes her laptop and pulls him into her lap.

"Arejay!" Kate smiles back and kisses his head.

"I know you are not ready for school but what about we get daddy to come too?"

"Don't wanna go to school." Arejay pouts as Kate holds him.

"How about we just go the first day to try it out, then we can see how you like it," Kate explained trying to get some kind of deal out of him that would at least get him to try school.

"You know, Victoria goes to the same school as you, maybe she can show you around too," Kate says watching her son sigh as he cuddles to her closer. She knew what was happening, and it killed her. Arejay had been good at talking and holding conversations but since he had learned his mother would not be coming to school with him, he was starting to digress. She knew this would mean a little bit of quiet from him. He wouldn't be talking and going on and on like normal. She knew though that once he realized how fun school was he would be back to his old self. Holding him the two shared a few moments of silence while Castle looked on. Castle wanted to help but he knew this would be something Kate would have to work on. Those two were inseparable. Leaving the two alone Castle went downstairs to check on the rest of the kids and start dinner. Finishing the spaghetti he calls the kids to the table and goes into Arejay's room using the baby monitor to call Kate and Arejay to dinner. They come down a few minutes later and Kate slips Arejay into his high chair and puts a bib on him before handing him his bowl of spaghetti.

"Eat up!" Castle smiles dipping his fork in and starting on his dinner. The family talk about the day and the kids fun trip to the park as they eat and finish dinner. There's plan on some TV time but only if they can all shower and get dressed for bed on time.

"Ok, Nate, it's your turn to do the dishes, the rest of you get your things and go get in line for showers." Kate says standing up and helping a dirty Arejay out of his high chair. She lets the kids shower before she helps Arejay get clean in the bath. He's not quite ready for a shower and the bath is just easier for Kate to do. Getting him clean she dresses him and makes sure he has a clean night time diaper before heading out of his room to watch a movie with the kids. They pick the newest Night At The Museum movie and watch it before Kate sends them all to bed. Going with Arejay to his room she knows it's going to take him some time to fall asleep. Sitting in the rocker she sings to him as she holds him rocking slowly back and forth.

"You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case

It's like a moon beam brushed across my face

Nights are good and that's the way it should be

You make me sing ooh la la laa

You make a girl go ooh ooh

I'm in love, love

Did you see that shooting star tonight?

Were you dazzled by the same constellation?

Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?

I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right

'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright

Bright, so bright

And I see colors in a different way

You make what doesn't matter fade to gray

Life is good and that's the way it should be." Kate continues to sing to him as she watches his eyes flutter shut, and he falls asleep. Arejay needs a lot of care and Kate knew that from the beginning. She wouldn't though change her life. She loved everything and everyone in it. No matter how crazy her kids got, she was going to love them. Putting the little child in the bed she covers him up and kisses him before heading up to bed herself.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep tight."


	23. Arejay & The No Good Very Bad Doc Visit

It's just two days before the start of school. Jo has some all day soccer camp at school and Kate's trying to make sure they get out the door on time. Half the kids are asleep which is ok, but she can't seem to get Arejay up. She'd forgotten till about a minute ago they had one last doctors appointment before school mostly to see if there was any last things they needed to add to his IEP.

Having had no success, Kate really had to pee, so she leaves Arejay and heads to the bathroom. Seeing her mom leave Jo buzzed into her brothers room and scooped up the half-asleep child.

"You don't like school do you?" She says setting him up in her lap. He wreaked of pee from the diaper he had on, but Jo was just going to push it off. She figured she could also just change him when she was done talking to him.

"No school." The four-year-old pouts leaning awkwardly on his sister.

"I know, school sounds boring, and it did to me at first too." Jo starts

"When I was about to go to school I was resisting just like you; I was so happy just staying home with dad and playing with Nate. Mom would come home early and sometimes we would go to the park." She sighs softly.

"Really?" Arejay asks looking up at his sister.

"Yeah, I was just like you, but mom dragged me to school, and I went my first day, I wanted to hate it for about a week, but I kept going because mom was making me, and I started to really like it." Jo continues.

"Just give school a chance buddy, it might take some time to make friends at first, but I have no doubt you'll charm the ladies." Jo chuckles as she lifts up her brother and walks him over to the changing table. At this point, Kate is standing by the door watching. She had to try and keep her laugh in when Jo told Arejay he would charm the ladies. She's smiling now as she watches her oldest help her youngest.

"You mean I might like girls like you like Jess?" Arejay asks as Jo changes the boys diaper and helps him pick out clothes for the day.

"Yeah, or you might like boys like I like Jess." She smiles kissing her brother as Kate still looks on.

"You will figure all that out soon enough." She smiles lifting her cleaned up brother off the changing table and into his wheelchair. Kate by now had left the two alone so she would not get caught looking in on them. Heading into the kitchen Kate starts on a lunch for Johanna and a lunch for Arejay. She wants to try albeit a little late, get him sort of used to school. Finishing up everything, she gives Castle a kiss before helping Jo and Arejay out to the van. Having Jo help her she gets Arejay into his car seat before lifting his chair into the back. Kate was thankful they had finally gotten the handicap placard but still stressed waiting to hear from insurance if the family would be approved for a ramp kit on their van. That was the big issue. When Arejay was littler they could easily get a stroller in and out of the car but now that he was older it was becoming harder and harder to get him lifted in and out of the car and into his chair. Not to mention lifting the chair into the back of the van. It was a tight squeeze and also heavy.

Pulling up to the high school, Jo gets out and waves to her mom pulling the sliding door open and giving her brother a kiss.

"You be good champ." She smiles softly.

"I'll call," She tells her mother making the sign for a phone up to her ear. Sliding the door closed she gives it a tap letting her mother know she could pull away. Running into the field with her soccer bag and lunch she gets ready for her soccer camp. Driving off Kate turns on the kid-friendly playlist on the iPod and heads to Arejay's doctors office.

"Are you going to be good for mommy?" Kate asks glancing in the rear view mirror to see her sons face

"I try mommy." He smiles as he starts waving his arms to the music.

"Good, mommy likes that." She smiles as they pull up to a red light. Smiling again at him in the mirror Kate can't help but giggle a little at his dancing.

"Go Arejay, Go Arejay!" She giggles watching him but keeping a careful eye on the light ahead of them. It turns green, and Kate pulls out and heads the rest of the way to his doctors. Pulling into the first available handicap spot Kate hangs the placard and gets out of the van grabbing the diaper bag before going around to get Arejay's chair. She lifts it out and pushes it to his side of the van. Putting the breaks on she lifts him up and carefully sets him in the chair.

"Oof." She groans setting her heavy child down.

"You gotta lay off the junk food with dad kiddo." She chuckles buckling his seatbelt and closing the door of the van. She locks it and undoes the breaks on her son's chair before pushing him up towards the office building. Heading inside Kate signs them in and within minutes they are called back. They take his vitals and weigh him before taking the two back to the room. It does not take long, and Arejay's doctor has arrived. Checking him over Dr. Gee talks with Arejay asking him some simple questions and then asking about family. He just wants to get a taste of where the boy is at to see if he has changed any.

"My sister, she has a girlfriend, her name is Jess, she's pretty." Arejay smiles glancing over at his mom. He's still a bit nervous, but she gives him a warm "it's ok" smile.

"What do your mom and dad think about her?" Dr. Gee asks reaching for the boys arms and lifting them up.

"Momma likes her, buts daddy he's nots ready." Arejay giggles as his arms are being moved up and down. The doctor lets go of the boys arms and goes to study his face now.

"Oh really, daddy must be scared then." He smiles as Arejay nods.

"He says she's not old enough; buts moms tells hims it's ok and pats him on the backs." Arejay smiles as Dr. Gee takes a few notes down on his clipboard. He does a few more things with the boy before having help from Kate and lifting him up onto the table. Since he can't stand on his own and they want to accurately get his height they lay him on the table and use a tape measure to see how tall he is.

"You sure are getting big!" He smiles closing his tape measure and ruffling the boy's hair before putting a note of the numbers on the clipboard. After they finish the exam, Kate helps him up and into her lap. It does not take long as they are talking when Kate can smell that her son has used his diaper. She tells Dr. Gee she just has to change him, and that sparks some questions from him about his bathroom habits. He asks how often he is going pee and if it seems like he's pooping on his own and what not. She answers him and then talks about the milk incident that ended in a trip to the ER and how he should be pretty cleaned out by now. She knew her kids felt upset that they forgot Arejay couldn't have regular milk, but they had a talk and they all felt much better.

Getting him cleaned up, Kate puts the diaper in a plastic bag and ties it up so she can throw it out. Lifting him up she pulls the boy into her lap and kisses his head. Holding him she listens to what the doctor had to say. They finish up the exam and Dr. Gee is going over his chart one last time before they finish up.

"I was going to wait to give him that last shot we talked about over the phone but since you are here, I figured we might as well get it done." He says looking up from his chart. Kate knew this was going to be hard for him. Arejay hated shots, so Kate starts trying to smooth him and comfort him.

"I also want to add one more thing to his IEP, I want to see if we can get him in to see the school speech pathologist at least once a week for a few weeks, I'm noticing a few things I think she can clear up for us." He explains standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'm going to get the nurse; I'll be right back." He says leaving the room. Kate is not one of those moms to hand over her phone to a child or give a tablet to make them happy, but today was different. She knew he'd scream getting the shot, so she pulls his iPad out and opens up one of his favorite games.

"I forget how to play, you have to teach mommy." Kate smiles, her arms snuggled around her son. She sees the nurse come in and turns him away slightly so he can't see her. She's prepping the needle as Kate tries to keep her son occupied. It was working but then just as the nurse goes to stick him Arejay catches a glimpse of her and freaks. He starts to cry, and his arms are jerking around. Kate was trying to hold him still, but he was moving too much the iPad slipped from their lap and onto the floor. He's crying even more now seeing his iPad on the floor. Even though it was in a tough case, he was still upset. Trying to sooth him Kate picks up the iPad. She turns it back on and brings up the game. She also tells the nurse it will be a few minutes. It will happen she just has to calm him down.

"Baby, It's ok, mommy will not let her hurt you, but you have to do this. This is to help make sure you don't get sick in school." She tells him, holding him close and rocking him. He's still upset, but Kate is now singing into his ear. She knows that will help too. Moments later she got him calmed down and distracted enough that the nurse can give the shot. She finishes and slaps on a sponge bob band aid leaving the two alone for a moment so he can recover.

"See buddy? That was not so bad." Kate smiles softly kissing her son's head. Giving him a moment she cuddles him closer before putting him into his chair.

"Let's go get you some lunch, and then we will go watch Johanna, maybe we can see Jess." Kate smiles giving her son one last kiss and pushing his chair out of the room. They get to the car, and Kate pulls one of the dads for some quick help to get Arejay's chair in the back of her van. She thanks him and makes sure Arejay is buckled before getting in the car and heading out of the parking lot. Heading down the road Kate pulls into the nearest fast food place and is now trying to decide if she should struggle with getting his wheelchair out or just carrying him inside. She knows he's heavy and would rather be held after his traumatic doctors visit; but Kate does not feel up to holding him, so she decides to get his chair out of the back and put him in it. Locking her van Kate puts the diaper bag on the handle heading inside the restaurant. She orders Arejay a kids meal and a chicken wrap for herself. They go sit at a table, and Kate helps Arejay open his box and drink. She puts a bib on him and digs into her meal.

"Use a napkin, buddy." Kate sighs and hands him a napkin hoping he will wipe his face with it. He tries and Kate sighs again reaching over to help wipe his face. They finish about 20 minutes later, and Kate takes him back to the car. They head over to Johanna's soccer camp, and Kate helps the boy out and into his chair. She knows she will be done soon so she figured she might as well just go early and cheer her on. Pushing Arejay to the stands, they take the ramp up and sit towards the front. Pulling him out of his chair Kate lets him relax in her lap as they watch the scrimmage match going on before them.

"Run Jo, run!" Kate cheers as she throws up her free arm. She smiles when she sees Johanna smile and wave at her brother. She pointed her out to Arejay, and he waves back excited to see his sister.

"Pretty cool huh." Kate smiles kissing Arejay's head. He nods and is now mesmerized by the game in front of him. He was now getting to the age where he could watch something and pay attention to it. Her last season he was still young and not at all interested. The game finishes and Johanna comes running over with Jess trailing her. The two hug just before walking up to Kate and Arejay.

"Hey, buddy!" Jo smiles and reaches for her brother. Sliding him on her hip the two are quietly chatting about their days as Jess looks up to greet Kate.

"Hi, Mrs. Castle." She smiles softly.

"Call me Kate, please." She smiles softly as Jess nods.

"Kate, I guess I can do that." She says turning to see her girlfriend with her brother.

"Mom, can Jess come for dinner?" Johanna asks trying to hold her brother still.

"Yeah sure, why not." Kate beams watching Arejay play with Johanna.

"Go clean up and talk with your coach, I'll come with Arejay's chair and meet you." Kate says as Johanna, Jess, and Arejay go off towards the field. Getting the chair off the bleachers Kate pushes it through the AstroTurf and meets the two girls cleaning up their stuff. Putting Arejay in his chair, Johanna buckles his straps and the four of them head towards the van. As they are heading home, they talk about what went on during the camp and hopefully when the first game would be. They get home a while later, and Kate cleans up Arejay and puts him down for a nap. The rest of the family play a little Wii before Castle goes to start dinner. It's taco night and even Castle can't wait to have tacos. The family is sitting around the table talking and having a good time when Johanna says she has an announcement.

"I know you most likely already know that this is Jess, and we are really close, but Jess and I have talked, and we are officially going out!" Johanna smiles as she looks around the table. Her mother and some of her siblings have smiles on their faces, but her dad has a shocked face. Johanna sighs and walks over giving her dad a hug.

"I'm sorry baby; it's been a while, and I'm just not ready for my baby to grow up." He sighs softly.

"I know daddy, we are taking it slow, I promise." Jo smiles and kisses her dad.

"Thank you." He nods and hugs her back. She lets go and heads back to her seat. The family finishes dinner and Kate lets them have some TV before bed. Castle was going to take Jess home but with the news of her parents not home for the next few days, Kate offered to let her spend the night. According to Johanna, Jess' parents weren't home often. It seemed right now Johanna was everything Jess had. After TV, Kate sends everyone to the showers and then off to bed.

Heading up to her room, she sits with Castle on the bed and goes over the stuff that had gone on during the day and the findings of Arejay's doctors appointment. She wanted to make sure the two were on the same page before the two dozed off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks so much guys! I'm passed the 50,000-word mark! This has been an amazing journey. I do plan on continuing with a few more chapters. I also want to do an epilogue but not sure where I wanna go with it. So if you have any ideas on maybe future events hit me up!


End file.
